The Abused A Change Is In Order
by Agreene
Summary: Jack is the victim of abuse at the hands of his father, ignored by his mother and brother and feels left out when it comes to his friends. How does one survive the turmoil he's put through?
1. Chapter 1

The Abused

**A Change Is In Order**

New Tech City

Ring Ring,

His alarm blared in his ear. Jack Landors awoke from his slumber. He sat up on the bed rubbing his eyes. Jack the captain of the baseball team stood up and headed into the bathroom to get ready for school. Jack a black teen with dreads in his head stood about five feet eight inches tall. He got undressed and got into the shower. As the water hit his bare caramel skin, Jack flinched. He glanced down at the bruise on his left shoulder. There stood a big red bruise the result of his father's abuse the night before. He frowned at the sight of the bruise. Although it hurt like hell, Jack hated to be hit. He only hoped his father wasn't home this morning. He wouldn't have to listen to his father's lectures trying to rationalize his actions for attacking him. Jack let the water wake him up. Jack had a bad game the night before and his father took it out on him.

After showering Jack got dressed in his black jeans, black tank top underneath his black jean shirt and his black timberlands. He wanted to wear black because he felt like crap. He made sure to cover up the bruise on his shoulder so no one would see it. As he has had to do this for some years. He grabbed his car keys, wallet and backpack along with his letter jacket, then headed downstairs.

His father wasn't home and had left a note on the fridge for him. The note read:

Jack,

I have to work early. Don't be late for school and make sure to get in extra practice for the game tomorrow. I don't want you striking out anymore.

Dad

Thankfully his father wasn't home. He decided to grab breakfast on the way to school.

He crumbled up the note and threw it into the garbage on his way out of the house.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Tech City High is filled with teens inside and outside of the school building. The teens are filing into the building. One of the students already at her locker is Elizabeth Delgado better known to her friends as Z. She's a Hispanic teen with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a killer body. She also has a brain and is one of the smartest girls in school. She stood at her locker searching for a pen to write with. Jack who had just walked into the building watched her for a moment. She was a vision of beauty. He could stare at her for hours. Z is wearing a black mini skirt which showed off her sexy legs. She had on a yellow tank top shirt underneath her black jean shirt and her black shoes. She was so beautiful. She had her hair down to her shoulders, just the way Jack liked it. Jack had known Z since grade school. Both were very close. He has loved her but could never bring himself to tell her. He stood there watching her unaware that Bridge one of his other friends was behind him.

"Boo." Said Bridge who's real name is Brighton. Jack turned to see his buddy behind him. Bridge is one of the smartest guys in school. He's a bit geeky but a nice guy none the less. Bridge is about five feet ten inches tall with light brown hair, blue eyes and wears glasses. He's wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white t-shirt underneath a blue button down shirt and his white sneakers. "What's up man?" He asked smiling at his buddy.

"Hey Bridge." Jack said as they both began walking towards their lockers which was right across from Z's locker.

"That was some game yesterday." Said Bridge. Jack frowned. Bridge noticed it. "What?"

"I struck out three times last night." Jack said sighing remembering each horrible at bat.

"Oh come on Jack. You're a great baseball player. All great players have their slumps." Bridge said trying to cheer his friend up. Jack stared at him.

"I guess you're right. My dad wasn't too happy my hitless night." Jack said remembering the bruise on his shoulder.

"He just wants you to do well." Bridge said pulling out his book from his locker. Jack looked over and then frowned.

"Hey dudes." Said a voice behind Jack. Jack turned to see his other friend Brian Thomas better known as Boom smiling while holding his books. Boom is about the same height as Jack is and is a bit on the chubby side. He has dark brown hair blue eyes and is another guy with a brain. Boom is dressed in grey khaki pants, a white long sleeve shirt and white sneakers. His hair is messy because that's how he likes his hair.

"Hey bud." Said Bridge high fiving his friend.

"Did you guys do Mr. Conner's homework last night?" Boom asked.

"Yeah I did." Said Jack grabbing his pens and English book out of his locker.

"So did I." Said Bridge.

"Good because he's giving an exam on it this morning." Boom said as both Jack and Bridge just stated at him. Boom started laughing at them. "I had you guys going." Boom continued giggling.

"Dude don't scare me like that." Said Bridge sighing deeply.

"Yeah man that ain't funny." Said Jack.

"Changing the subject. You two have a date to the dance next Saturday?" Boom asked.

"I asked Stacy Segal." Said Bridge.

"And." Boom asked.

"And she'll be on my arm Saturday night." Bridge said smiling.

"Way to go man." Boom said as Jack smirked.

"Who you going with?" Bridge asked Boom.

"I'm going to the dance with Nicole Pickler." Boom said smiling.

"Nicole. Isn't she the one with black glasses and huge chest?" Asked Jack.

"That's her." Said Boom with a huge grin on his face.

"Nice." Said Bridge high fiving Boom again. "Jack who are you going to the dance with?"

"I asked Kayla Martin but she's going with Cayden McKay." Said Jack.

"What about Syd?" Boom asked.

"She's going with Sky." Said Jack.

"Right. Well what about Z? She's not going with anyone." Said Boom.

"Yeah maybe." Said Jack unsure of what to do about asking Z to the dance.

"Go for it dude." Said Boom encouraging his friend.

"Alright." Jack said then walking over to Z who was still searching for that elusive pen. "Um hey Z." He said a little nervously.

"Hey Jack." She said moving her books around hoping to find that pen.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked her.

"I can't find my pen." She said still searching for it.

"Here you can have mine." Jack said handing her one of his pens.

"What? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Of course." Jack said smiling at her.

"Oh thank you Jack. You're a life saver." She said smiling taking the pen from Jack.

"It's no problem." He said nervously. He looked away from her. She caught this.

"Are you ok?" She asked smiling.

"I'm alright." He said not looking at her.

"Good." She said just as nervous as he was. There was an awkward silence. She decided to speak. "That was a great game yesterday."

"It's not a good day when I struck out three times." Jack said sarcastically.

"You're a good player. I'm sure you'll get another hit." She said smiling trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah I guess." He said smiling. "So you heard about the dance happening next Saturday night?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah. What about it?" She asked.

"I was wondering if you were going?"

"Might, might not. Why?"

"That's kind of why I'm here. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Jack asked sighing getting that out in one breath.

"You mean you and I go together?" She asked knowing exactly what Jack met. Jack nodded. "Wow Jack, I'm flattered."

"Does that mean that you'll go with me?" Jack asked hoping the answer was yes.

"Um, I'm not really sure if I'm going to go so I'll have to get back to you on this." She said closing her locker door shut after grabbing the book she needed for her first period class. Jack's face dropped. Had he heard her right? She wanted to get back to him on going to the dance. It was a simple question that deserved a simple answer. Either she wanted to go the dance with him or she didn't. Jack tried to hide his disappointment. "Jack are you ok?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He said trying to smile but finding it difficult to do so.

"Can we talk about the dance later?" She asked.

"Sure." He said.

"Ok. Thanks again for the pen." She said turning and jogging in the opposite direction heading for her first period class. Jack watched her with a sad expression on his face. Did Z really want to get back to him about the dance? He didn't know. All he knew was that he still didn't have a date for the dance.

"So." Said Boom as he and Bridge walked up to him.

"She'd get back to me." He said then began for his first period class. Bridge and Boom followed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked into his English class and sat in his usual seat in the back of the room. He is seated next to Sky Tate. Sky is one of Jack's teammates and is a pitcher. Sky is also dating the captain of the cheerleading squad Syd Drew. Sky looked over at his friend.

"Hey bro what's up?" Said Sky who stands at six feet two inches tall, has dirty blond hair that he keeps spiky, blue eyes and is another of the popular guys in school. Sky is wearing a pair of camouflage army pants, a white t-shirt over a blue long sleeve shirt and black boats.

"Nothing much." Jack said opening his book.

"How about that game last night?" Sky asked smirking teasing his teammate and friend.

"Sky don't start." Jack said frowning. "Ok so I had a bad game. We won didn't we?"

"Oh yeah." Sky said patronizing him. "You really looked bad out there. Three strikeouts. That's bad. That's awful. That's pitiful." Said Sky laughing.

"Alright I stunk ok. You happy now?" Jack asked turning away from Sky angrily. Sky noticed this and felt bad. Even though he and Sky are friends, both know how to push each other's buttons. He watched Jack strike out three times and couldn't understand what was going on with him.

"Hey man, look I'm sorry." Said Sky. "I didn't mean to bust your balls."

"I know." Said Jack accepting his buddy's apology.

"What happened out there? You're usually a better hitter than that?" Sky asked.

"I don't know. I'm just in a slump. I'll come out of it." Said Jack.

As the teacher began his lesson, a student knocked on the door. The teacher opened the door. In stepped a young man who stood about six feet three with jet black hair, brown eyes, he was sporting a gotee and was carrying a jansport backpack sporting a crew cut.

"Excuse me, um is this English 104?" He asked in a deep husky voice.

"Yes this is." Said Mr. Hagan. "What's you're name son?"

"Andy Abbott sir." Said the new student.

"Ok Class, we have a new student. This is Andy Abbott. Tell us about your self Andy." Said Mr. Hagan.

"Well, my name is Andrew Jacob Abbott. My friends call me Andy. I'm from Long Beach California. I'm an athlete. I was on the baseball team at my old high school and I look forward to playing for Coach Daniels." He said smiling.

"Popular I presume?" Mr. Hagan asked.

"I'm not sure sir, I just got here." Andy said smiling as the class giggled. The females in the class giggled as well sending Andy some hints of attraction.

"We have popular students in this school. In fact we have popular students in this class. Both play for the baseball team." Said Mr. Hagan boasting about his own popular students.

"I know sir. Sky Tate and Jack Landors." said Andy admiring the star players on the baseball team. "Sky Tate is the star pitcher and Jack is the team's best hitter."

"Although he went 0 for 3 striking out three times." Said Cayden McKay, a member of the baseball team. Jack sighed.

We all have our bad games." Said Andy.

"Ok Mr. Abbott, take a seat next to Mr. Landors." Said Mr. Hagan.

"Ok." Said Andy who then began towards the back of the classroom carrying his backpack. He found the seat next to Jack and immediately sat down. "Hey, fellas." He said extending his hand to Sky.

"Sup." Said Sky shaking Andy's hand. "I'm Sky and this here is Jack, the latest strikeout king.

"Hey man." Said Andy giggling at Sky's comment of Jack who frowned.

"Hey." Said Sky. "You're a tall guy. How tall are you?"

"6'3." Said Andy quietly trying not to be heard by Mr. Hagan. Jack just listened to the two talk in class. "How about you?"

"6'2." Said Sky.

"Awesome." Said Andy. "What's coach Daniels like?"

"He's really cool. He let's you do you're thing on the field." Said Sky. "He knows what players are capable of doing and he just lets us handle our business right Jack?" Sky asked.

"If you say so." Was all Sky got out of Jack. Both Andy and Sky stared at him a moment.

"Don't mind him. He's just mad that he's striking out more times than Sammy Sosa." Said Sky as Andy giggled. Jack frowned but didn't respond.

"Fellas, if you want to talk, please wait until my class is over." Said Mr. Hagan.

"Sorry sir." Said Sky. Mr. Hagan went back to his lesson. Jack watched Andy sizing him up. Andy was definitely taller and stronger than he was. Question is, is Andy as a good as he says he is?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon at baseball practice, Jack who the shortstop and the captain of his team waited for the ball to be hit to him. The ball was hit in his direction but another player cut in front of him and made the play. The young man was Andy Abbott, the same teen who is in his English class. Andy made the play accurately. Jack stared at him frowning. He hated to be cut off from a play. Jack's best asset to the team is the fact that he's a great fielder. Coach Daniels was impressed with Andy's abilities at third base. After their fielding practice, the guys took batting practice. Jack felt like he was off balance and kept hitting weak ground balls. Andy stepped up to the plate and began hitting the ball into the seats. The entire team watched him hit and noticed that not only is the kid a great fielder but he's also a terrific hitter. Jack began to feel a bit jealous as the team surrounded Andy.

"Ok guys team meeting." Said Coach Daniels as the team gathered around Andy on the field. Jack frowned hard. "Alright guys, I want you to meet Andy Abbott. He's new to our school and is you're newest teammate. Andy use to play for the cougars but will play for the sea fish. I want you guys to show him the ropes. We have an important game tomorrow. This is my roster. Ted Milton is in center field, Thomas Cane is in right field, David De La Russa is in left field, Cayden McKay is at first base, Mark Christy is at second base, Jack Landors is at shortstop, Andy Abbott is at third base, catching is Dennis Larson and pitching is Sky Tate. Hit the showers." Said Coach Daniels as the guys headed into the locker rooms.

Andy and Sky saw Jack and decided to watch him for a moment. Jack was much smaller than he was in height. He certainly had more power than Jack did but what was it about Jack that made him a great baseball player? Andy then realized what made Jack so special. He was the best defensive player on the team. Andy watched Jack return from the showers. Jack always kept in great shape. His six pack abs and his muscular arms showed off his physic. Both noticed the bruise on Jack's left shoulder and Sky decides to talk to him.

"Hey Jack." Sky called to him. Jack turned to face him. "That was some practice huh?"

"Yeah it was." Jack said making conversation. Still changing into his regular clothing.

"Listen, I'm gonna take Andy to meet the others at the mall, wanna come with?" Asked Sky as he continues to change into his regular clothes.

"We can talk about the game tomorrow?" Andy asked.

"No thanks, I have to get home before my dad goes ballistics." Said Jack putting on his pants over his underwear.

"Maybe another time." Said Andy. He continued to watch Jack's bruise wondering how he got that bruise. He looked at Sky who's locker is right next to his. Sky stared at Jack's bruise.

"That's a nasty bruise you got there." Sky said. Jack looked over his shoulder remembering what took place last night. "How'd you get that bruise?"

"Accident." Said Jack quickly putting his button down shirt over his tank top shirt. He began to button up.

"Does the bruise affect you're swing?" Asked Andy.

"Nope." Said Jack as he tied his shoelaces on his boats, grabbed his jacket, and backpack then headed out. "See ya." He said then leaving the locker room. Andy and Sky just watched him wondering what was up with the captain of the team.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack arrived home and was stunned to see that his father had returned early. His father John is sitting at the kitchen table smoking a cigarette and reading the paper. Jack slowly made his way to the stair case hoping his father wouldn't notice him.

"How was school?" Asked John not bothering to look up at Jack who stopped right in his tracks.

"Fine." Said Jack.

"Your mother called looking to talk to you." John said still not looking at Jack. Jack just watched him for a moment. "Go call her."

"Ok." Said Jack then rushing upstairs to call his mother. Once arriving at his room, Jack placed his backpack on the floor and then took his jacket off. He sat on his bed then stared at the phone a moment. He wondered if calling his mother is a waste of time. Every time he tries to reach out to her, she's too busy. Should he call her? He decided to call her. He picked up the phone and dialed his mother's cell number. The phone rang on the end. "Come on mom, pick up." He said begging her to answer her phone. Her phone went to voice mail. "Damn it." He cursed frowning. He heard the beep sound on the phone and decided to leave his mother a message. "Hey ma, I was just returning you're call. It always seems like we're missing each other. Later." He said then hang up the phone. A thought came to him. Jack didn't have a date for the dance and hadn't gotten an answer from Z. He decided to call her at home and get that answer. He picked up the receiver again and dialed her home number. The phone rang at the Delgado house hold and Z's mother Kendall answered the phone.

"Hello." Said Kendall Delgado. She was cleaning the dishes.

"Good evening Ms. Delgado." Said Jack being a polite.

"Jack how are you?"

"I'm ok. How are you doing?" Jack asked smiling. He liked Mrs. Delgado. She was like a second mother to him. Especially since he's in love with Z.

"I'm ok. I suppose you're looking for Z?" She asked him. Jack blushed over the phone. Mrs. Delgado smiled sensing that he had blushed.

"Yes ma'am. Has she returned home?"

"No. She's out with her friends at the mall. You can catch her there." Said Mrs. Delgado.

"Ok. Thanks Mrs. Delgado." Said Jack.

"You're welcome. Bye." She said smiling.

"Good night." Jack said then hanging up the phone. He decided to go get his answer from Z in person. Still wearing his jacket, Jack ran back down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Asked John.

"To the mall to get in some batting practice." Said Jack.

"Good because your ass needs it." Said John heading into the living room with his glasses and newspaper. The same paper he was reading when Jack walked into the house. Jack noticed he had a can of beer in his hand. He just hoped that when he returned home his father would be passed out. He left the house got in his car and drove off to the mall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z is walking towards the food court in the mall. She is walking with her best friends Sydney Drew, her boyfriend Sky, Bridge, Boom and Andy. All had been showing Andy around town since he's new to the school.

"So what do you think of the city so far?" Boom asked.

"It's cool. The last time I visited I didn't get a chance to see everything. It's pretty cool." Said Andy smiling at Z who blushed. Syd caught this.

"You know Andy there's a dance next Saturday. See anyone in particular that you'd like to go with?" Asked Sky.

"Yeah." Andy responded looking directly at Z.

"Well we have a winner." Said Syd smirking. "Andy my girl Z here doesn't have a date to the dance, why don't you take her?" Syd said unaware that Jack had asked her earlier.

"What about it Z? Would you like to accompany me to the dance?" Andy asked.

"I don't know if I'm going to the dance." Z said unsure if she'd go. Dances weren't really her thing.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Syd said excitedly. "Besides my dad is getting a limo so we can all go together."

"Yeah it'll be a blast." Said Sky holding Syd from behind.

"Why not" Said Z smiling at Andy. Syd and the others cheered. The only one who didn't cheer was Bridge. He was the only one who remembered Jack asking Z. What would Jack do if he found out Z decided to go with someone else? They all continued towards the food court unaware that Jack had been listening.

Jack had arrived at the mall hoping to speak with Z alone about the dance. Seems like he got his answer. Hurt and angered, Jack turned and headed for the batting cages. Jack angrily swung the bat at the ball each time it approached him. How could she just forget that he had asked her to the dance? He truly was hurt that Z would choose to go to the dance with someone else. Jack took his frustrations out on the baseball.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now 11:33pm. Jack realized he had been late getting home past his curfew. He hoped his father had drank himself to sleep. His car pulled into the drive way of the house. His father was sitting on the porch waiting on him. Jack knew at that point he'd have to deal with the consequences. He stepped out of the car slowly hoping that his father was too drunk to care and just ground him. John stood up slowly towering over Jack. He was a 6 foot 2 brawly looking man with shorter dreads in his head.

"Where have you been?" He asked obviously drunk. Jack could smell the five cans of beer on his breath.

"I was at the mall taking batting practice." Jack said frowning hard. He wasn't in the mood to fight with his father. John wasn't going to make this easy for Jack. When did he ever?

"You're home late."

"Didn't think you noticed through the drinking." Jack muttered under his breath while pushing past John.

"What did you say boy?" He asked angered. Before Jack could reach the stair case, John was all over him. He grabbed Jack by his dreads and shoved Jack into the stairs. Jack landed on his right shoulder. He cringed at the pain he felt. "You getting smart with me boy?" John yelled then proceeds to smack Jack across the face. Jack used his arms to shield his face. John became relentless in his attack. He kicked Jack in the stomach cause Jack pain. "You do what the fuck I say. You little mother fucker. If you ever talk back to me I'll fucking kill you." He yelled in Jack's face before punching him in his left eye. Jack did all he could to fight back the urge to cry out. "Take you're no talent having ass upstairs." John yelled. Jack holding his stomach ran up to his room and slammed the door locking it. "Fucking little prick." He repeats for staggering over to the couch and falling face first on the sofa.

Jack stood at the door of his room breathing hard balling up his fists fighting the urge to cry. It was losing battle because the tears pored from his eyes down his red cheeks. He angrily took his letter jacket off and threw it on the floor. He wiped the tears away from his face. He went over to his bed and laid down. He let the tears come down his face. He was angered and hurt at the same time. It was bad enough that Z chose to go to the dance with another guy and then he gets pounded on by drunk father. He fell asleep thinking about his situation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jack awoke to the sound of his cell phone ringing. His whole body ached from the beating he took the night before. He glanced at the screen of his cell phone to see that it was Bridge who was calling him. He groaned deciding not to answer it. He let the phone go to voice mail. He cringed as he climbed out of bed. He stood up looking into the mirror. His shirt was off. Jack could see that the bruise on his side turned a bright purple. His left eye was puffy and had a purplish mark around it. His left cheek was puffy as well. He frowned hard at his reflection in the mirror. He wondered how his life had gotten this bad. Jack glanced at the baseball schedule on the side of his mirror and realized that the team had a game this afternoon. He was due to be at the ball park at 12:30pm. It was just 8am. He wondered if his father was awake. He decided to shower and change before his father awoke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge sat at the kitchen table of his house eating cereal staring at his cell phone. He had tried calling Jack four times but got no answer. He wondered why Jack hadn't answered his phone or if he was even up at this time of morning on a Saturday. He decided to try one last time. He picked up his cell phone again and dialed Jack's number again. Jack didn't answer. He continued to finish his cereal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, the game got under way. Bridge and the others couldn't help but notice Jack's face. His teammates noticed Jack's face as well but didn't say anything. Coach Daniels went over to Jack and asked him if he was ok. Jack said that he didn't want to talk about it. Z noticed Jack's face and wondered if he had gotten into a fight or something. Syd looked at her wondering the same thing. Jack came up to the plate and on three pitches went down swinging. His father John was watching and was livid. Despite the fact that his team was leading their rivals by seven runs, Jack still struck out three more times. Ending his game having gone hitless. His father turned and left the ball park discussed. The fans booed Jack as he walked off the field. Sky pitched a no hitter while Cayden McKay and Andy went deep twice. The fans cheered Sky as hit teammates picked him up hugging him after no-hitting their rivals. Jack just watched from the dugout. He turned and headed into the clubhouse.

Concerned about his friend, Bridge headed to the locker room to see if he could talk to Jack. What he saw shook him to the core. There Jack stood taking a slap to his face from his father. Bridge made sure to hide so he wasn't seen but witnessed the disturbing scene. The look on Jack's face also scared Bridge. The look was a mixture of fear, anger and pain all rolled up in his eyes. John yelled at him and hit him again before leaving. Bridge hid so John wouldn't see him on his way out. Bridge wondered if he should tell anyone.

Jack had showered and changed back into his clothing having been hit again. He wanted desperately to fight back but felt helpless. This man was his father. How could he hit his father back? Better yet why does his father continue to punish him the way he had? He headed to Cody's a local diner to get a bite to eat. Just as he sat down, he heard a crowd of teens entering the local diner. It was the baseball team including Z, Syd, Bridge and Boom. Jack noticed Andy with his arm around Z's waste and turned his face. He watched as the crowd of students all cheered as Sky and the others made their way towards their usual table. Bridge noticed Jack by himself and went over to him.

"Hey buddy." Bridge said smiling. Jack barely made eye contact with him. Bridge knew why. "Congratulations are in order.'

"Yeah I guess." Said Jack not looking at Bridge.

"Shouldn't you be celebrating with your teammates?"

"They should be celebrating not me. I didn't do shit." Jack said sipping his soda.

"Come on. You're apart of the team. You should be there with them."

"Bridge, I don't feel like celebrating. Besides, they don't notice me anyway." Jack said continuing to sip his soda. Bridge watched him wondering what happened to his face.

"Hey Jack. I tried calling you this morning. Why didn't you pick up?"

"I was asleep." Jack lied.

"What happened to you're face? Did you get into a fight with someone or something?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jack said not looking at him.

"Jack, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing is going on with me Bridge. I'm fine." Jack lied. Bridge stared at him knowing that something was up and it had to do with his father. He knew something was wrong and that Jack was hiding something. He decided to leave the issue alone for now. "I'm gonna head home." he got up to leave but was approached by Boom and the others.

"Hey Jack." Boom smiled.

"Hey." Jack said barely smiling.

"Are you ok?" Asked Syd.

"I'm fine Syd." Jack said rolling his eyes.

"What happened to your face?" Z asked. Jack looked at her and then rolled his eyes.

"You get into a fight with someone?" Andy asked.

"Look I don't want to talk about it." Jack said.

"He doesn't want to talk about it because he got his ass kicked." Sky said as the others laughed. Jack just turned and left without uttering another word. Sky didn't know how right he was. Jack had gotten his ass kicked as he so roughly put it. It wasn't by some hooligan. It was by his own father.

"Really Sky." Said Syd frowning.

"What I was joking." Sky said smiling.

Boom noticed Bridge's face and wondered what he was thinking.

"What's up Bridge?" Boom asked.

"Huh?" Bridge responded.

"What's wrong? You look deep in thought."

"I'm just worried about Jack." Said Bridge.

"He really hasn't been himself lately." Said Sky. "His game has been off."

"It's more than that. It's…" Bridge said as the others waited for him to say something else. Bridge contemplated telling the others what he witnessed but chose not to. "It's his game." He said sighing. Z watched Bridge knowing that he was about to say something but help back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week had gone by. Bridge was worried about Jack who hadn't said a word to anyone. He noticed how Jack would wear shades in class to cover up his bruised face. Bridge wondered why Jack hadn't told anyone about the abuse and maybe this was the reason why Jack wasn't focusing on baseball. Maybe he was under so much pressure from his father that he's gone hitless and gets beaten up for it. Bridge was finding it hard to keep his mouth shut about what he witnessed between Jack and his father. He knew he had say something to for Jack's sack.

Jack spent most of the week avoiding his friends fearing that they'd ask questions about his face. Z was the person he was avoiding the most. After what she pulled he couldn't bare to look at her. Whenever she would see him, he turn his head away from her. Z at first didn't notice this but she noticed it when she talked about going to the dance with Andy. She noticed Jack's expression. She tried talking to Jack after class but he just kept avoiding her. The baseball team played four more games and it was four more games in which Jack didn't record a hit. This currently was the longest hitless streak of his baseball career. Luckily for Jack John was away on a business trip for those games. Jack spent his free time in the batting cages trying to figure out his swing. He wanted to call his mother but she never answered so he gave up calling her. This was his time to tell his mother about the abuse but chose to keep his mouth shut since his bruises had healed. He thought about the dance. Since he hadn't found a date he decided that he wasn't going to go. The girl he loves has chosen someone else.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

New Tech City High Gymnasium - April 19, 2003

The students of New Tech City High all headed into the gymnasium with their dates. The gym was covered in decorations by the student body. Boom walked into the gym with Nicole Pickler on his arm. Bridge came into the gym with Stacy Segal on his arm. Sky walked into the gym with Syd on his arm and Andy followed with Z on his arm. All had come to the dance together minus Jack.

"This is some turn out." Said Sky.

"It sure is." Andy responded. "You girls ready to get our boogie on?"

"Let's do it." Said Syd pulling Sky by the arm as they all danced. Bridge danced with Stacy but his mind his was on Jack. He wondered where Jack was. More importantly, he wondered if Jack was ok. He hadn't seen since he struck out four more times in the game that afternoon. A slow song came on and the couples all started slow dancing. Stacy pulled Bridge closer to her as they began to slow dance. Stacy was a modest looking girl with auburn hair blue eyes and gentle milky complexion. She was also one of the sweetest girls he had ever met. She watched Bridge smile at her. She thought it was weird that Bridge asked her to the dance but since she didn't have a date, she agreed to go with him. To her surprise she was actually having a great time. She noticed him a moment wondering what he was thinking.

"Hey Bridge, what are you thinking?" She asked.

"I was just thinking how beautiful you look tonight." He lied.

"Thanks for the complement but what are you really thinking about?"

"I was just wondering where Jack was. I know he said that he'd come to the dance."

"Jack's a big boy. He doesn't need you worrying about him." She said rubbing the back of his head. Bridge stared at her because she didn't know why he was worried about Jack.

"I know. It's just that he's my friend and I kind of worry about him."

"He should be grateful that he has a friend like you." She said smiling.

"I'm sure he knows this but I just thought he'd find a date and we could all be here with together."

"Like I said Jack is a big boy and doesn't need you to worry about him. I'm sure he's fine. Now stop worrying and pay attention to me."

"You're right." Bridge said as the hugged continuing to slow dance. He watched Z who looked cozy in Andy's arms.

After the slow song ended, tired from dancing, Bridge decides to get some punch. Boom and the others stroll over to him.

"So where's you're date stud?" Boom asked.

"She's in the bathroom." Said Bridge.

"I thought Jack was coming to the dance?" Z asked.

"He was but you should know that right Z?' Bridge asked her.

"What?" Was all Z said staring at Bridge who shot her an angry glance. She had no idea where this came from.

"Nothing." Was all Bridge said before heading towards the front door. Boom followed him wondering that this was all about.

Bridge was angry with Z for deciding to go to the dance with Andy and not Jack. He knew that Jack had asked her before Andy did and instead of saying no, she gives Jack this bullshit about getting back to him with an answer. He was angry with her but didn't want to let on why. He decided that like Jack he'd keep his distance from Z as well.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having played their fifth game this week, Jack didn't have another hit. He left early when his father waited for and told him that he'd see him at home. Jack knew what this met. He didn't want to go home fearing what his father would do to him. So he drove around for several hours. He hadn't realized he had been driving for the past four hours. It was midnight when he returned home. He had hoped his father was asleep. He crept into the house. The lights where out. He thought it was safe. Jack made his way to the stair case only to have the living room light come on. There sat John with an angered expression written on his father.

"Do you know what time it is?" John asked angrily.

"No sir. I lost track of time." Jack said. John walked over to him.

"Lost track of time huh. You're fucking curfew is eleven pm and yo ass sneaks in here at midnight."

"I'm sorry dad. I lost track of time what more do you want from me?" Jack yelled and that proved to be a mistake. John punched him square in his right eye. Jack fell back.

"I told you not to be a smart ass. Didn't I boy." He yelled standing over Jack. "Yo ass gon pay for talking back to me." He said as he began to pound on Jack's face. He punched Jack in his right eye several more times until Jack bled. John continued to assault Jack pounding him as if they were two UFC fighters and Jack was taking the brunt of the beating. Jack silently cried out of for his mother as John continued to punish him kicking Jack several times in his ribs. When he was done Jack's face looked worst than before. His right eye was swollen shut, while blood trickled from a gash that stood about his right eye brow. His lip was swollen with blood trickling from the cut. Jack crawled up stairs to his room shutting the door. John went right to sleep after washing off his fists. Jack cried himself to sleep wanting to be with his mother. How could his father hurt him like this. Jack desperately wanted to fight his father back but couldn't risk getting killed. Could he tell someone about this?

To Be Continued!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Next Chapter Entitled "Low Blow"__: _B_ridge wonders if he should tells someone about what's happening with Jack. Meanwhile Jack returns to school hiding his bruised face from the others. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Low Blow

Bridge stood at the top of the stairs in front of the school building. He was waiting to see if Jack would show up. He wanted desperately to tell someone about what he saw on Saturday between Jack and his father but figured Jack would deny the whole thing. He decided that he wouldn't tell anyone yet. Several students passed by him heading into the school building. He noticed Sky get out of his car with Syd and Boom in tow. He watched as Andy's car pulled into the parking lot. He got out of his car with Z. Bridge sighed deeply. He was worried about Jack. Sky and the others made their way up the stairs.

"Hey guys." Bridge said faking his smile.

"You alright Bridge?" Boom asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Bridge said.

"Are you coming inside with us?" Syd asked.

"Yeah." Said Bridge. He turned and headed into the school building with the others.

"That dance was amazing." Said Andy smiling.

"Yes it was." Said Z returning the smile. Bridge rolled his eyes. Boom caught this.

"We did have a fun didn't we?" Asked Syd.

"We sure did." Said Sky as he leaned in and kisses Syd's lips.

"I know I got to kiss Nicole after I took her home." Said Boom boasting about the kiss. Nicole practically sucked his face off."

"Yeah Boom, Nicole tried to drag your lips over your head." Said Andy as the others laughed.

"It was the best kiss I have ever had." Boom said as the others continued to laugh.

"Why so quiet Bridge?"

"Huh?" Bridge said.

"Why so quiet?" Boom asked.

"No reason?" He said turning from the group.

"Are you sure because at the dance you seemed somewhat annoyed." Z asked.

"I'm fine Z. Not that it would matter to you." He asked surprising the others with his attitude towards her. Boom, Syd, Sky and Andy were all taken back by his comments.

"Where is this coming from?" Z asked confused. "Why are you so upset with me?"

Bridge stared at her for a moment. The more he looked at her the more it annoyed him that she could treat Jack like he was nothing. He shook his head before responding. "I gotta go." He said then walking off. The others watched him.

"What was that all about?" Asked Syd.

"I have no idea." Said Z. She was confused. She had no idea that Bridge was angry with her for what she did to Jack. He knew that Jack had asked her to the dance and instead of saying no, she told Jack that she'd get back to him only to go to the dance with Andy. How could she do that to him? Jack was his closest friend and whenever Jack was hurt or angry Bridge would feel it to.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bell sounded as the teens began heading towards their classes. Realizing that class had already begun, Jack snuck into the school building. He was wearing all black to hide his bruises. Jack had bruises to his ribs where his father kicked him several times and his face sported purple and reddish bruises. His lip was cut, his left eye was swollen shut and above the same eye there was a cut. Since his father had left early Sunday morning to go to work, this gave Jack a chance to see the doctor. The doctor he saw was curious as to how he got injured. Jack lied and said that he was in a fight and that the other guy was worst off. The doctor told him that he was lucky because he didn't have any crack ribs but to take it easy. He asked the doctor not to tell his mother. The doctor agreed but told him to stay out of trouble.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky and the others are sitting in the cafeteria eating lunch. He's sitting with Syd, Boom, Andy and Z. All five are talking about the dance. Bridge is sitting a little farther down from the table. Boom notices this and joins him.

"Why are sitting so far away?" Boom asked. Bridge glanced at him before looking away. Boom noticed this. "B what's wrong? You've been in a shitty mood since the dance and you've been angry with Z. What's got you so bummed?"

"Nothing." Said Bridge who looked up noticing Jack. Jack enters the cafeteria carrying his tray of food. He sees Bridge and the others and decides to head over to their table. "Jack hey." He said as Jack sat down next to him.

"What's up?" Jack said. Everyone at the table noticed the fact that he's wearing a hoody over his dreads and he has shades on.

"Hey Jack how come you weren't at the dance?" Andy asked.

"I did ask someone." Said Jack frowning through his dark shades.

"What happened?" Asked Sky.

"Well the person I asked said she'd get back to me and never did. She ended up going with someone else." Jack said as Z watched him. She knew instantly what she had done and felt guilty about it. "Besides I went to the cages and got in some practice." He said barely touching his food.

"What's with the shades man?" Asked Boom. "There's no sun in here."

"I just feel comfortable with them on." Jack said picking up his soda.

"What happened to your lip?" Asked Syd.

"I cut it shaving.

"You cut your lip shaving?" Sky asked smirking. "How the hell did you do that? Did you try shaving your chin and missed?" He asked teasingly. If he could see Jack's eyes, he'd realize Jack was glaring at him angrily.

"What's with all the questions?" Jack asked annoyed.

"We're just concerned Jack that's all." Syd Said. "Why are you so defensive?"

"I'm not defensive." Said Jack raising his voice.

"You usually don't wear your shades in school Jack so what's up?" Sky asked.

"Fine you wanna see my face?" Jack asked angrily removing his shades. Everyone at the table stared at him with worried expressions. "You see my face. Is that what you wanted?" Jack yelled.

"Jack what happened to you?" Asked Boom.

"I got jumped by some thugs at the cages." Jack said putting his shades back onto his face. Everyone seemed to buy this story. Bridge was the only one who didn't. He knew the truth and realized Jack was protecting his father.

"Jack what happened?" Asked Syd.

"I was taking some swings when these jerks approached me talking shit about me. That's when we got into it." Said Jack. He was lying through his teeth. Bridge signed.

"Did you call the police?" Asked Syd.

"No. I don't want them involved." Jack said. Bridge knew why he didn't want the police to be involved. It would mean investigating Jack and the revelation of the abuse.

"You should at least make a report." Said Andy. "Those thugs shouldn't get away with what they did to you."

"I appreciate your concern but I don't want the police involved." Jack said firmly. He met it. If the police did get involved it would piss his father off and cause him to hurt Jack again or even worst. John would kill Jack. The others stared at him clearly concerned. Especially Bridge.

"Jack, you sure ok?" Z asked. She was obviously concerned for her long time friend.

"Fine." Jack responded without looking at her. She knew why he responded that way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch was over, having a free period Jack decided to head to the library where he could study. He sat there trying to concentrate on his history book but finding it difficult to do so. He picked up his cell phone and dialed his mother's number. He needed to talk to her. Her phone went right to voicemail. Angry with never getting the chance to talk to her, Jack shut his book and shoved it across the table onto the floor. Lucky for him there weren't that many people in the library so he didn't disturb anyone. He got up and went to the water cooler. Maybe a drink of water would cool him off for a while. Jack guzzeled down some water. He wasn't aware that Z was behind him. She tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped startled.

"Z." He said frowning.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She said looking at him. Jack had his shades off.

"What do you want?" He asked harshly.

"I wanted to talk to you." She said staring at him. He obviously wasn't in the mood to talk. Especially to her. She could tell that Jack was angered and hurt at her for the stunt she pulled.

"About what?"

"I wanted to apologize for not getting back to you about the dance." Z said. Jack smirked sarcastically. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't do that." Jack said angrily. Z just stared at him. She knew he was angry with her.

"We both know that you never intended on going to the dance with me. If you didn't want to go you should've just said so." Jack said then walking away from her. Z just watched him realizing that she had made a huge mistake. She wondered if Jack would forgive her for this. She still had no idea how he really felt about her. As far as Jack was concerned, she'd never know now because he was too upset to talk to her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Mr. Graham gave us tons of chapters to read." Syd complained while sitting in study hall with Sky, Boom and Bridge.

"It's only three chapters Syd." Said Boom.

"Three chapters is a lot of reading." Syd said sighing. "Doesn't he have a life of his own? I mean why does he always make our lives miserable?" Syd continued to complain.

"May be he's mad because he can't get laid." Said Sky as he and Boom laughed.

"Well then he seriously needs to find Ms. Gordon. She's a slut and will give up to him. It might mellow him out a bit." She said as they call continued to laugh. The only one who seemed lost his own thoughts was Bridge. "Bridge you alright?"

"Yeah I'm cool." Said Bridge.

"Ok. What's really going on with you? Since the dance you've been distant." Syd asked.

"Guys I'm fine." Said Bridge.

"Bridge it's us. We know when something is wrong now tell us." Said Boom.

"For the last time I'm fine. Now quit bugging me." Bridge said angrily.

"Why are you angry with Z?" Syd asked.

"Because she…" Bridge said then sighing. "She led Jack to believe he'd go to the dance with her."

"What do you mean?" Sky asked. "She went to the dance with Andy."

"I know. Jack asked her first. She told him she'd get back to him only she never did and before you know it, she's out with Andy." Bridge said frustrated.

"How come she didn't say anything?" Asked Syd.

"She probably forgot." Said Boom. "I'm sure she didn't to that to Jack."

"Oh so it's that easy for her to forget about him?" Bridge asked sarcastically. "We've been friend since kindergarten. How could she do that to him?"

"Bridge Z's not a bad person. It was mistake that's all." Said Syd.

"I can't believe you're defending her." Bridge shouted. Syd, Sky and Boom just watched him. "You know what I have to go." He said and angrily got up and walked out of study hall.

"What the hell is going on with him?" Asked Sky.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Said Boom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack had arrived home after school. He noticed some suitcases on the floor by the staircase and wondered where his father was going. He really didn't care. As long as this met he wasn't going to be hit. John came downstairs. Jack just watched him.

"You're probably wondering where I'm going." John said putting on his blazer. For a guy who drank a lot and beat on his own son, he could wear the hell out of a suit. It's his way of hiding behind what he truly is. A drunken abuser who worked for a living. "I'm going out of town for the week. I don't want you having any parties. If you do, I will beat your ass." He said as Jack said nothing. "Don't leave this fucking house except for school and baseball am I making myself clear?" He asked firmly.

"Yes sir." Jack said.

"Good." With that John grabbed his suitcases and left the house. Jack dropped his back and stuck up his middle finger.

"Fuck you." He cursed behind his father's back. He made sure John was out of ear shot so he didn't Jack curse him. Jack went into the living room and sat down. He dialed his mother's number again. It went straight to voicemail. He decided since his father was going to be away for the week, he would surprise him mother and brother with a visit.

Jack went up to his room and began putting some things in a duffel bag. He waited until it was after the game was over to head to his mother's house clear across town. His team won and it was another hitless game for Jack. This would be a good time for Jack to tell his mother what's been going on at home. Maybe she could help him. For a little relief but worried what she would say once.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His car pulled into the curb of this big burgundy home. Jack sat there in the car for a moment contemplating on whether he should have shown up to his mother's house unannounced. He decided that he hadn't seen her in months so this was the time to see her and his kid brother James. Jack got out of his car and headed to the front door. He rang the door bell. A young brown skinned teen a little shorter than Jack opened the door.

"Jack." Said the confused teen.

"Hey little brother." Jack said smiling. He pulled James into a bear hug. "How you doing man?"

"I'm good. Uh mom's not home yet." James said confused as to why Jack was there holding his duffle bag. "You looking for mom?" He asked. Jack's smile slowly disappeared. If he didn't know better he would've thought that James didn't want him there. James was surprised to see him.

"Well I thought she was home but it's cool." Jack said as he and James just stood there staring at him. So are you gonna invite me in or what?"

"I'm sorry. Come in bro." James said as he stepped a side and let Jack inside the house. Jack put his duffel bag down next to the couch and sat down on the couch.

"Wow. The place looks great. Did mom redecorate again?"

"You know mom. She redecorates more than Martha Stewart." James said as Jack laughed.

"How's things going on with you?"

"Good. Can't keep the honeys off me." James said smiling.

"My bro." Said Jack slapping James a high five. "How's mom doing?"

"She's working as usual." James said as he stared at Jack's face noticing all the bruises. He noticed it moments earlier. Thus the reason he was staring at him. "Hey uh bro what's going on with you?"

"I'm good." Jack lied. He wasn't good. He was being physically abused by their father, he's losing focus at the plate during baseball games, his mother barely calls him, his brother hasn't called him and the girl he loves has obviously chosen someone else.

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh this?" Jack asked pointing to his face. James nodded. "I got jumped by some thugs. It's not big deal." James nodded not really believing Jack.

"How's dad?" James asked not really caring considering how their parents ended their relationship.

"He's still his same old self." Said Jack.

"How's baseball?"

"I've been in slump lately so it's been a complete nightmare not being able to help my team." Said Jack.

"Well I'm sure you'll come out of it. The great ones usually do." Said James.

"I hope so." Said Jack. Both heard the keys in the door and in stepped Aisha Campbell. The former Mrs. Landors came home to find both of her sons sitting on the couch. "Hey mom." Jack said going over to hug his mother. Aisha had surprised look on her face.

"Jack. What are you doing here?" She said hugging him back.

"Dad's out of town so I figured I could come spend the week with you two." Jack said smiling. Aisha faked her smile. She was definitely surprised to see him.

"And your father's ok with this?"

"Yeah." Jack lied.

"What happened to you're face?" She asked worried.

"Nothing. Nothing. I missed you." Jack said pulling his mother into another hug.

"I missed you to." She said sporting a worried look on her face. He hadn't hugged her like that since he was eight years old. She wondered what was up with him.

To Be Continued !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Playoff Bound

With his father not around, Jack felt a bit at easy. Unfortunately for him it didn't translate to his game. His team was playing a very important game. If they won they'd be heading to the playoffs. With their pitcher having given up three runs, Jack and his teammates knew they had to find a way to win against a tough pitcher. With one man on base, Cayden McKay came up to the plate and blasted a two-run homer putting the Sea Fish right back in the game. Jack struck out looking. In fact he'd strike out four more times. Bottom of the ninth inning, two outs. With a man on second base, Andy came to the plate and on the first pitch he saw drilled a game winning homerun. The fans cheered as he rounded the bases. His teammates all came to home plate to celebrate their victory. Jack watched his team celebrate without him. Coach Daniels smiled but when he saw Jack's face he knew he had to do something. Bridge, Boom, Syd and Z all made their way over to Sky and Andy.

"Congratulations man." Boom said slapping Sky and Andy high fives.

"Thanks man. We are in the playoffs." Andy cheered.

"Yeah baby." Sky cheered excitedly.

"Great job out there guys." Said Z.

"Where's Jack?" Asked Bridge.

"Maybe he went to the locker room." Said Syd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coach Daniels sat in his office excited about the win. However he has a tough decision. With Jack striking out and continuing to slump at the plate, he would have to put Jack on the bench. He also had to think about whether Jack should remain captain of the team. He got up from his desk and went out into the locker area.

"Gentlemen, I just wanna say that I'm very proud of you guys. We're in the play offs." He said as the team cheered. "Now we have some business to attend to."

"What kind of business?" Asked Sky.

"It's about making a move for the team." Coach Daniels said.

"What move coach?" Andy asked.

"The Captaincy title. Jack, I think its time you stepped down as the captain of the team."

"What??" Asked Jack shocked at what he heard. "Come on coach, I'm in a little slump. I'll come out of it." He pleaded.

"A little slump, Jack you haven't had a hit in the last ten games. That's a lot of hitless at bats." Said Coach Daniels.

"Coach, please don't do this. I'll work harder I promise." Jack pleaded.

"Let's take a vote." Said Cayden. "Who here wants Jack to stay the captain of the team?" No one raised their hands. Not even Sky or Andy. Jack looked in Sky's direction and was hurt. "How many of you want Sky and Andy to be the captain of the team?" Everyone in the locker room raised their hands. "It's unanimous Coach."

"I'm sorry Jack. You're no longer the captain of this team." Said Coach Daniels.

"Fine." Jack said angrily. "I'll do you one better. I quit." He yelled then stormed out with his back pack having already showered and gotten dressed. Sky and Andy watched helplessly feeling bad for him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angered and hurt at the same time, Jack needed someone to talk to. He ended up at the hospital across town where his mother works. He made his way into the waiting area asking to speak with his mother. Aisha who was with a patient came out to the waiting room to her angered son sitting there.

"Jack what are you doing here?"

"Mom, I need to talk to you." He said.

"I'm working right now Jack. I can't talk to you right now." She said not realizing how much needs her at this time.

"Mom please I need to talk to you right now. It'll take five minutes. That's all I need is five minutes." Jack pleads with her.

"Jack I can't talk right now."

"Mom please? I don't ask you for much. All I want is a moment of your time." Jack pleads.

"I said I can't." Aisha said more firmly. "I have patients to see and I can't deal with you right now. Ok?" Jack watched her a moment then turned a left. Aisha felt bad. She had no idea how much Jack needed her. She sighed and went back to work. Maybe she can talk to him later on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deciding not to join the others for the celebration, Bridge headed home. He entered the kitchen of his parents' house. His father is sitting at the table going over some paper work. Bride was finding it difficult to tell someone about Jack's situation but feared that Jack would deny ever being abused. Bridge really couldn't tell anyone because he didn't have all of the details. He stood there looking at his father for a moment wondering if he should say something. Maybe there was a way for him to get some advice from his father without even telling his father what's going on.

"Hey son." Said Mr. Carson.

"Hey dad. What are you doing?" Bridge asked.

"Just doing some paper work. I thought you'd be out with your friends celebrating."

"I decided to come home. Besides I'm a bit tired." Said Bridge sitting down at the table with his father.

"Something on your mind son?"

"Dad can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Said Mr. Carson. He looked up at Bridge.

"I have a friend who witnessed another friend get hit by his parent what should he do?" Bridge asked.

"Has the friend who was hit told anyone?" Mr. Carson asked understanding his son's babbling.

"The friend who was hit doesn't know that the other friend saw him when it happened. When the other friend asks if the friend who was hit if he's ok, he says yes and has lied about being hit."

"So you're asking me if this friend of yours should report the abuse to someone?"

"Yes." Said Bridge.

"Well here's the thing, your friend seems like a good person. However, when someone is being abused it's often difficult for them to speak up about it."

"Why is that?"

"Because some may feel like it's there fault, others may feel ashamed. It defers with each abused person." Said Mr. Carson. Bridge wondered why Jack was being abused.

"So what should my friend do?"

"Well, tell your friend to try reaching out to the person whose being abused. Let them know that they can get help and that they don't deserve to be abused." Said Mr. Carson.

"What if the person denies it?"

"That's up to them but things only get worst before the can get better. This person will have to speak up in order to get help. Tell your friend this and see what he says." Said Mr. Carson. Bridge smiled feeling a bit better.

"Thanks dad."

"No problem son." Said Mr. Carson wondering which of Bridge's friends were being abused.

Bridge went up to his room thinking of things to say to Jack when he sees him. He wanted Jack to have someone on his side. He's one of Jack's friends and was worried sick about him. Maybe if Jack knew he had someone to talk to it might make a difference. Then he wouldn't feel so alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James grabbed his jacket, wallet and cell phone preparing to leave the house to hang with his friends. Jack walked into the house obviously upset and hurt. James saw this and wondered if he was ok.

"Hey bro."

"Hey." Was all Jack could muster up.

"You alright?" James asked.

"Fine." Jack said sitting down on the couch. "Hey do you wanna catch movie or something?" Jack asked his little brother. He hadn't spent time with James in quite some awhile. Maybe he could talk to him.

"Sorry bro. I'm going out with some friends tonight." Said James.

"Mom lets you go out this late?"

"Yeah."

"Where you guys going may be I can go?" Jack asked.

"Well my friend's father got tickets to a basketball game and we're all going. He only got tickets for the four of us. I'm sorry bro. I can't take you."

"It's alright." Jack said disappointed.

A car horn can be heard from inside the house.

"That's them. I'll talk to you when I get home."

"Later." Said Jack. He watched James head out of the house and frowned lightly. Even his own brother didn't want to talk to him. Jack took off his jacket and began looking around the big home. He went upstairs to his Aisha's bedroom and looked around. He noticed she had her own bathroom right next to her walk in closet. He opened the up the closet door and noticed her wardrobe of clothing. The woman had style. He looked at the pictures on her night stand and realized he wasn't in it. Must've been a recent picture. He put the frame down and left her room. James' room was down the hall. He entered James' room to see what his little brother was into. A sports lover much like himself, Jack smirked seeing pictures of beautiful naked girls in bikinis on his wall. His brother was definitely growing up. Jack noticed James' walk in closet and like Aisha had a wardrobe of his own. He smirked if it was one thing the three of them had in common was that all three had wardrobes in which processed their own unique styles. He noticed that James had his own bathroom as well. Maybe to keep him from using Aisha's bathroom. Jack noticed the various pictures of James with his friends. There were several pictures with James and Aisha vacationing over the summer in Hawaii. Jack felt a sting of pain shoot through his heart. Aisha and James were smiling. They weren't alone. James' friends were there as well. He felt bad. He put the picture down. He was hurt that neither James nor Aisha had pictures of him. He left James' room then headed back downstairs.

Jack made himself a Turkey and cheese sandwich along with a glass of juice then went into the living room. He turned on the TV and took a bite of the sandwich. He noticed the photo album sitting on the coffee table and picked it up. He began to go through the album looking at various pictures of his mother and brother. Jack realized that he wasn't in any of these pictures. Seeing his mother and James smiling happily with his friends, her friends in various places across the US made Jack feel bad. Here he was getting the crap kicked out of him by his father while his mother and brother are having the time of their lives. It hurt him to see this. He shut the album and put it back on the table.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having worked a double shift, Aisha came home tired as can be. Being the head nurse at the hospital is no easy task. Despite the fact that she makes good money, her job isn't easy but because of her nurturing and caring way, people respond to her making her job a little easier. She took off her jacket and hung it up in the closet by the door then headed into the living room. She noticed Jack passed out on the couch. She wondered what Jack had to tell her that was so important. She watched him for a moment wondering what was going on with him. If she only knew. She hadn't been spending time with Jack so she really doesn't know what he's been going through. Deciding not to bother him, she headed upstairs to her room. James had already come from the game. He didn't want to bother Jack either so he went to bed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy and Sky spent the weekend getting their team ready for the playoffs. Z, Syd and Boom were watching as the team practiced. Bridge joined them in the stands. Andy took several practice swings hitting off the tee while Sky spent his time in the bullpen throwing to the teams' catcher. Then the team had a full squad practice running several plays to make sure all of their bases were covered. None were aware that Jack was watching them from a distance. He felt even worst watching the team he once played for get ready for the play offs together. Z sees Jack and decides to go talk to him. She caught up to him as he was leaving.

"Jack wait." Z she said as he stopped. "Can I talk to you?"

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Why aren't you out there practicing with the team?" She asked trying to make conversation. She could tell she was the last person Jack wanted to see.

"I quit the team if you must know." Jack said nastily.

"Jack, why don't you come and sit with us? We can talk." Z said.

"Gee what would Andy think of me talking to his girlfriend?" Jack sarcastically. Z stared at him hurt. "Don't pretend to care about me Z because I know you don't so back off." He said then walking away from her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack is in the locker cleaning out his locker. He comes upon a picture of him, Sky and Cayden holding up their trophy from last year's championship. Coach Daniels stood there watching Jack. He remembered Jack being enthusiastic about playing baseball. He recalled tryouts during his freshmen year. Jack was such an energetic athlete. He wondered what happened to him. Jack has been in a slump lately and he knew that the best players all went into slumps but a lot of them come out of slumps as well. Something wasn't right with him. Maybe there was more to Jack's slump than he's letting on.

"Jack." Said Coach Daniels. Jack turned to him frowning. It was obvious to Coach Daniels that Jack was angry. "Why did you quit?"

"Why does it matter I mean you got what you wanted all along. Sky and Andy are your co-captains. You don't need me." Jack said turning his back to the coach.

"That's not true. I never said you should quit. I only said that you weren't the captain of the team anymore. I still wanted you on the team."

"I was in a stupid slump. All the best hitters get out of them. You didn't even give me the chance to get out of it. You just cast me aside as if I were a piece of shit."

"That's not true Jack."

"Bullshit." Jack said angrily. "You got the great team you wanted so leave me out of it." With that Jack walked away from the coach and out of the locker area. Coach Daniels felt bad. He hadn't meant to push Jack away. He had no idea what was really going on with Jack. His team was strong. Question is how would they do without him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge hadn't been himself in weeks. He was too worried about Jack's well being. After his talk with his father, he was thinking of ways to approach Jack with such a sensitive subject. Lucky for him he'd get the chance to because he saw Jack leaving the school building.

"Jack. Jack." He called out to him. Jack stopped hearing his name. When he saw it was Bridge he sighed. "I'm glad I caught you."

"What's up Bridge?" Jack asked not really in the mood to talk.

"I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"About how you got those marks on your face."

"Oh that?" Jack asked annoyed. "I told you how I got that."

"What about the bruise on your shoulder?"

"That went away. I fell." Jack lied.

"What about the slap in the locker room?" Bridge asked. Jack stared at him surprised that he knew about that.

"What slap?" Jack continued to lie.

"I saw your father hit you." Bridge said as Jack looked away. "How long has he been doing this to you?"

"My father isn't hitting me." Jack defended himself angrily.

"My god you're defending him. You're afraid of him aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid of him and he isn't hitting me. Got it?" Jack yelled.

"Jack you can get help for this. You don't deserve to be abused."

"I'm not being abused so drop it." Jack yelled again. He turned to leave and noticed Z with Andy by his car. He watched Andy lean in and kiss Z's lips. This broke his heart. Bridge say this and this further angered him. Jack headed to his car to leave. Bridge followed.

"Jack wait."

"Bridge."

"Listen, you don't have to go through this." Bridge pleaded with him.

"Why do you care anyway?" Jack asked.

"Because you're my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"For the last time, I'm not being abused. Back the fuck off." Jack said starting his car and pulling off. Bridge watched him wondering if he could be helped. He wanted desperately to help Jack but realized Jack will have to speak up about the abuse. That is if Jack wanted the help.

To Be Continued !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Champions Without Their Lead

Coach Daniels and his baseball team began their quest for another championship. This time without Jack. They beat the first competitors they faced. Jack watched them play. Part of him wanted to be out there with them and the other part of him was too angry and hurt to care. The team had made it clear that they didn't want him to be member of the baseball squad so he quit. After the game was over, Andy found Jack heading to his car.

"Jack wait." Said Andy. Jack turned to him. He was the last person Jack wanted to see.

"What do you want?" Jack asked not really wanting to talk to him.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing?" Andy said to Jack. Jack rolled his eyes. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for what went down last week in the locker rooms. I didn't want you to quit the team."

"You guys won. You didn't need me." Jack said sarcastically. "Besides, I didn't want to impose on the new co-captains. Speaking of which, where's Sky?"

"He's celebrating with the team." Said Andy.

"Don't you think you should join them?" Jack asked.

"Not without you."

"I'm not apart of the team anymore."

"You can change that." Andy said as Jack studied his face. "Why don't you come back. Rejoin the team."

"No thanks." Said Jack.

"Is it me? Because if it is, I'll step down." Andy said earning a light sarcastic chuckle from Jack. "Jack the last thing I wanted was to step on your toes. I want you back on the team."

"Good bye Andy." Jack said turning to leave. "Great game." He said as Andy watched him feeling bad. He hadn't ment to come in and take Jack's spot from him. All he wanted was to join Jack and Sky on a good baseball team. He'd have to talk to Sky. Maybe Sky could convince Jack to rejoin the team.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the game, Z came home and went into her bedroom. She was excited that her school is the playoffs having won their first game. Something was troubling her. It was Jack. She hadn't seen Jack mad like this. She had no idea how hurt he was after the stunt she pulled not getting back to him regarding the dance. Bridge was also on her mine as well. She didn't understand why he was mad at her. All three have been friends since they where five years old. Never has either of them been mad at each other this long. Of course all are now grown up.

"Z is that you?" Asked Ms. Delgado.

"Si momma." Said Z.

Ms. Delgado came out of the kitchen and into the living room to see her daughter sitting on the couch. She smiled watching her daughter grow up from the spoiled infant she carried in her arms to the beautiful girl she sees before her. She noticed something wrong with her daughter and decided to pick her brain.

"How was the game?" Mrs. Delgado asked.

"It was great. We won." Said Z.

"So what's got you so down?"

"I'm not down mom."

"I gave birth to you and I know when something is bothering you so what's wrong?"

"It's Jack. I think something is wrong but I don't know what it is."

"Did he tell you what's going on with him?"

"No. In fact, he won't talk to me."

"Why?"

"Because he asked me to the dance and I said I'd get back to him and never did. I ended up going to the dance with Andy."

"That nice boy your father and I met?"

"Yep."

"Why didn't you go with Jack?"

"Because I had forgot he asked me. I didn't mean to forget about Jack. It's just when he asked me I didn't think he was serious." Said Z. "I feel bad about that."

"Have you told him that you're sorry?"

"Yes but he doesn't want to hear it. Can't say that I blame him." Z said as she sighed. "What should I do mom?"

"Maybe Jack needs some time alone. Let him sort things out." Said Mrs. Delgado.

"I'm worried about him mom."

"Jack's a big boy. He can handle himself."

"He came to school a few times with bruises on his face." Z said as her mother looked at her confused.

"What kind of bruises?"

"The kind you get when someone beats you up." Z said as her mother was silent for a moment. "He said he was jumped by some guys but I don't believe him."

"Why don't you believe him?"

"Because it wasn't the first time we seen him like that. He came to school several times with either a black eye or a busted lip. Something on his face was always injured."

"Well honey, it's best not to think the worst of the situation. Maybe Jack has been having a stroke of back luck lately. It happens to the best of us." Said Mrs. Delgado.

"I don't know mom something is up with him and I just hope whatever it is, it isn't serious." Said Z.

"I hope so to. In the mean time, don't stress yourself out with this. Ok?" Mrs. Delgado said. Z nodded. "Get some sleep." Z smiled thanking the lord for a mother like Kendall Delgado. Her mother got up and left her alone on the couch.

"Jack I hope you're ok." Z whispered to no one in particular. She hoped that Jack was ok. She realized that he was still mad with her but she still considered him to be one of her closest friends and knew that at some point he'd talk to her again. Her mother was right. Maybe Jack needed sometime to sort things out. She decided to let this go for now.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge and Boom entered the Carson home through the back door. The lights were off indicating no one was home. Boom had his duffel bag with him because he planned to spend the weekend at Bridges'. They've been spending the weekend at each other's house ever since they met four years ago. Boom took his bag up the stairs into Bridge's room then headed back down stairs into the living room. Bridge meanwhile made them both sandwiches and two glasses of soda then brought into the living room.

"Yes sandwiches. I'm starving." Said Boom as he began eating the sandwich. "B, I worry about you." Said Boom chomping down on the sandwich.

"I'm fine." Said Bridge.

"So you keep saying. But you've been distant towards Sky, and Z. What's going on?" Boom asked. "Don't tell me you're fine because I know better." He said studying Bridge's facial expression. Bridge continued chewing the particles of the sandwich in his mouth. "I know why you're mad at Z but what about Sky?"

"You ever notice how close Sky and Andy are becoming?" Bridge asked.

"Well yeah. They play for the same baseball team. So what?"

"When was the last time you saw Sky with Jack?" Bridge asked. Boom didn't respond. Reasoning being is because he couldn't recall the last time Sky and Jack hung out. "You can't remember can you?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"Ever since Andy transferred her, he's been hanging out with Sky. Sky has been spending all of his time with either, you, Syd, Z, my self and Andy. He hasn't spent any time with Jack." He said as Boom began to understand what Bridge's beef with Sky and Z was about. It was Jack. Bridge sighed.

"So that's what got you in such a pissy mood?" Boom asked.

"There's more." Bridge said praying that what he was about to tell Boom stayed between the two of them.

"What?" Boom asked.

"First I want you to promise me something."

"Anything."

"What I'm about to tell you stays between the two of us. You promise?"

"Yeah."

"You swear?"

"Yes now out with it."

"Ok. Do you remember when Jack came to school with a bruised on his face last week?"

"Yeah. He said he got jumped while at the batting cages."

"I don't think he got jumped." Bridge said. Boom stared at him confused. "I think his father is abusing him and has been for long time now."

"Wait Mr. Landors beating on Jack?" Boom asked not believing Bridge. "What would make you think that?"

"Because I saw him hit Jack across the face two weeks ago when Jack had another hitless night." Bridge said as Boom stared at him to see if he was lying.

"Are you sure?" Boom asked.

"Yes."

"Did you tell someone?"

"No. I wasn't too sure who to tell. I tried to confront Jack but he denied it like I thought he would." Bridge said taking a sip of his soda.

"How long do you think he's been abusing Jack?"

"I'm not sure. I suspect it's been going on for years."

"How come we never noticed it?"

"Jack was good at hiding his scars." Said Bridge. "I mean for all we know Mr. Landors has been beating on him since we were kids. I can remember a time when we were nine years old. We went on this field trip and Jack couldn't go with us. When we came back to school the next day, Jack's lip was swollen. I asked him what happened and he said that he fell while playing in the backyard."

"This is big. This is huge. This is a serious allegation against Mr. Landors." Boom said.

"I know." Bridge said sighing deeply. He wanted desperately to help Jack but realized Jack was the only one who could ask for it and knowing Jack, he may never tell anyone about the abuse.

"What should we do?"

"There's help out there for him but unless he's willing to get help, then we can't assist him."

"I have an idea. I'll do some research and get some numbers to call." Boom said wanting to help Jack.

"That's a great idea. I'll help you."

"Do you think we should tell his mother?"

"Not without proof. Jack can deny it like he did earlier. The only thing we can do is do the research and make some calls." Said Bridge. "We need to know more about child abuse."

"Ok." Said Boom. Bridge went to his father's computer and with Boom behind him to look up child abuse on the internet.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aisha came home after getting off work early to find Jack sitting on the couch. She wondered if he was ok. Jack was sitting on the couch wanting desperately to live with his mother and brother. He was tired of being beaten up. He was tired of being ignored. All he wanted was his mother to comfort him. He looked up to see her standing there.

"Jack you ok?" Aisha asked.

"I need to talk to you mom." Jack said sitting there watching her.

"Are you ok?"

"No. I wanted to ask you if I could live with you until I finish school?" He asked.

"Honey, you live with your father. I can't just have you live here permanently. Did you forget that he has custody of you?" Aisha asked. Jack frowned.

"No I didn't forget and I don't want to live with him anymore. Please mom. Let me stay with you. At least until I graduate school." Jack pleaded.

"I'm sorry Jack but the answer is no. Besides, your father isn't going to like this at all." Aisha said seeing the disappointment in his face. "What's going on at home that you want to live with me?" She asked. Jack wanted to tell her about the abuse but chose not to.

"I just wanted to spend more time with you." Said Jack. "Can't I come over every weekend and spend time with you and James?" Jack asked.

"Jack's that's not possible." Aisha said. Jack frowned. He was hurt. Deeply hurt.

"I see why it's not possible. You and James have you're comfortable little lives together huh?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"What?"

"I always knew James was your favorite child."

"Jack don't say that. I love you both." Aisha said.

"Yeah right." Jack yelled. "You've never cared about me. It was always about James. You've spent some much time with him and have never spent time with me."

"That's not true."

"How come you never came to my games?" Jack yelled. The pain ripping through his heart. The tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"I've been working Jack. I haven't had much time for anyone."

"Correction, you haven't had time for me." Jack said. "Every time I've asked you to spent time with you've always had to work or something came up. You never gave a damn about me. I've seen those pictures of you and James on vacation together."

"We went on vacation together so what?" Aisha said watching Jack.

"What about me mom?" He yelled. "Did you ever think that I might want to go on vacation with you?" Aisha didn't say anything. She just watched him. She could see the pain on his face. "Dad's never taken me anywhere. He doesn't want to do anything with me. Hell he can stand me."

"That's not true." Aisha said feeling bad for Jack. "Your father loves you very much and so do I."

"You guys have a funny way of showing it." Jack said grabbing his bag. "Hell my own brother would rather spend time with his friends then with me." Aisha watched him wondering where this was coming from. If she only knew.

"You don't have to leave right now."

"I don't want to be a burden on you and James." Jack said putting on his jacket. "Don't worry, not that you do. I'll never bother you two again. Good bye mom." Jack said turning to leave.

"Jack don't go." Aisha said hoping Jack would turn around and run to her. The only thing he did was leave her home. Possibly for good. James came downstairs.

"Hey where's Jack?" He asked.

"He left." Aisha said heading up to her room. She felt bad that she hadn't spent much time with Jack. She wondered what was going on at the house to make Jack act the way he was acting. What would she do if she knew what John was doing to Jack?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving his mother's house, Jack drove off into the night. With tears in his eyes, he was hurt that his own mother would push him away. Why didn't he tell her what was going on? He didn't think she'd care about his well being. Jack stopped at the gas station and went inside. He needed something to take away the pain he was feeling. He went into the back to get something to drink. The attendant wasn't paying attention to Jack because there four beautiful women standing in front of him. He was too preoccupied. Jack reached into the freezer and pulled out a big bottle of Heniken then slid it in his pants pocket. He then slipped out of the store unnoticed. He filled his gas tank then left without paying. The attendant hadn't noticed this at all. Jack drove with the beer in one hand while using the other to drive. He took several sips while driving. Jack didn't care that he as drinking under age. All he cared about was numbing the pain he felt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His cell phone rang as he sat in his hotel room going over some paper work. John Landors had been in Houston on business. He was trying to focus on his work but couldn't. He had gotten a disturbing call earlier from Coach Daniels. Coach Daniels asked him to convince Jack to return to the baseball team. He wasn't aware that Jack quit the team and this piss him off. He glanced at the screen of his cell phone recognizing the number belonging to this former wife Aisha. He kept contemplating on whether to answer the phone but decided to anyway.

"Hello." Said John.

"Hey John." Said Aisha.

"Hello Aisha." John said.

"How are you?" Said Aisha politely having gotten to a point where they could actually communicate after a messy divorce.

"Ok. What's up?"

"I wanted to ask you about Jack?"

"What about Jack?"

"Well, Jack came by to spend the week with me and James." Said Aisha.

"Did he now?" John asked frowning angrily over the phone but keeping his cool making sure not to alarm Aisha.

"Did you give him permission to come by my house?"

"No I didn't. Actually, I believe I told him to stay home and watch the house."

"Oh boy." Said Aisha.

"Everything ok with you and James?"

"We're fine. Thanks for asking."

"How's my boy James?"

"He's fine." Said Aisha. "John there's something else."

"What?"

"Jack asked me if he could live with me permanently." Aisha said. On other end of the phone John was fuming. His face was contorted into deep frown. "Is there anything going on at home that would make him ask to live with me?" she asked unaware of the beatings John has been inflicting on Jack.

"Nothing out of the ordinary why?" Asked John.

"I just thought it was weird. Jack has been acting very weird. He yelled at me for not spending time with him and he said that you despise him." Said Aisha.

"_I do."_ John thought. "I don't despise him." He said. "Where is he now?"

"I don't know. He left here so angry. He said he'd never bother me and James ever again." John listened. "Something is wrong John and I'm worried."

"I know what you mean. I got a call from his baseball coach saying Jack quit the team."

"Jack loves baseball." Said Aisha confused as to why he would quit a sport he loves.

"I know." Said John. "Don't worry Aisha, I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Thanks John."

"No problem." John said before hanging up. He was angry with Jack. He disobeyed him. He would see to it that Jack paid the price for disobeying him. He would by weeks end due to the fact that his business meeting ran longer than expected. But when he gets home, Jack's ass is his.

To Be Continued!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Isolation

Jack spent the next few days watching his high school baseball team breeze through the teams put in front of them. He was hurt that he couldn't be out with there. Actually he could've been there with them if he hadn't quit the team. Jack was hurt watching them play without him. From the looks of things they really didn't need him.

The Sea Fish captured their third championship. The celebration was on as everyone cheered for their champions. Syd, Z and Boom all ran up to Andy, Sky, and the rest of the team cheering. Andy planted a wet kiss on Z's lips. He was surprised when she pulled away from him. The team continued to celebrate their championship the following day. The principal let them out of school early because a party was being planned for the team in the gymnasium. The gymnasium was filled the students, staff, faculty, friends and family as they all partied celebrating yet another championship. Jack stood in the back making certain he wasn't spotted by the others. Coach Daniels gets up onto the stage and approaches the podium.

"Can I have your attention please?" He asked as the crowd quieted down. "Thank you. I just want to say how proud I am of my guys for the way they played this season. All of you have done a great job and you should be proud of yourselves. Let's give our team around of applause." He said as the cheers rained down on the guys. Jack felt sick to his stomach. He didn't realize that Z had spotted him and was just waiting for the right moment to talk to him. "Now let's crown the team's MVP. They are Sky Tate and Andy Abbott." He said as the crowd cheered again as Sky and Andy made their way up to the stage. Both were given their MVP awards and several students snapped pictures. "I want to give props to the co-captains of the team who led the way towards another championship. Let's give them another round of applause." He said as the crowd cheered again. That was all it took for Jack to turn and leave. He was hurt that Coach Daniels had chose to replace him as the captain pushing him aside like yesterday's news. He really didn't want any part of the sport any longer.

Z left the auditorium to catch up with Jack. She saw that he was down the hall and wanted to catch up with him.

"Jack." She said as he turned around. She was the last person he wanted to see. "Jack wait up." He stopped to let her catch up to him.

"What is it?" He asked harshly.

"I wanted to see how you were doing?" Z said. Jack didn't respond. "Why did you quit the team?" She asked.

"Why do you care Z?" He asked her. She was taken back by the question.

"I do care Jack. Why would you say that?"

"Oh, I don't know, because it's true." Jack nastily.

"Jack, I do care about you and avoiding me isn't helping the issue."

"Avoiding you?" Jack asked sarcastically. "I think that's the other way around. You've avoided me. Like the day I asked you to the dance. I believe your words were I'll get back to you."

"I apologized about that. I don't know what else to say." Z said pleading with him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you Jack. I didn't mean to you know that."

"You're sorries aren't gonna change how I feel Z." Jack said turning away from her. He had to tell her how he felt. Now was the time to let her know where he was coming from. She had to understand what it met for him to be turned down. He sighed. "There's something I should've told you long time ago." He said as Z watched him. "I love you Z. I always have." He said as Z stared at him in shock. In all the years she and Jack have been friends, she had no clue how he really felt about her. "Ever since we were five years old, I know you'd be my girl. Unfortunately I didn't have the guts to tell you how I felt."

"Jack, I had no idea you felt that way about me." Z said surprised. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't return my feelings." Jack said frowning. "I guess I was right." He said to her. "Now you have Andy. Funny thing is Z, I was going to tell you the night of the dance but seeing as though you never got back to me, I couldn't tell you."

"So this is why you're mad at me? Because I'm with someone else."

"No because you chose someone else over me. We've known each other since grade school and as we got older our friendship changed. My love for you never did but our friendship changed. When Sky and Syd moved here, you and Bridge spent more time with them than you did with me. It took Bridge to include me."

"That's not true and you know it."

"Bullshit." Said Jack. "Can you remember the last time we hung out?" Z didn't respond. "My point exactly. You stop hanging with me Z. Our friendship changed forever. I don't know if there's a way to fix it." He said walking away. She just watched him feeling even worse about their situation. She wondered if her friendship with Jack would ever be the same again. Syd had watched the entire scene. She felt guilty that she and Sky had come between them. First Bridge was mad at Z and now Jack. Though it was obvious to Syd why Jack was mad. But he wasn't mad. He was hurt. She hadn't met to come between the three of them. All she cared about was being their friend. Now things were out of control. What could she do?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge watched Sky and Andy take more pictures courtesy of the school news paper. He was angry and frustrated at the site of both co-MVP/captains of the baseball team. Boom watched him knowing what he was thinking. He knew Bridge was confused as well as concerned for Jack. He himself was concerned as well. He didn't know what to do. After what Bridge told him about Jack, it was hard for him to even imagine what Jack was going through. He wanted to tell someone. But who would he tell? A teacher, Jack's mother, the principal, the guidance counselor who? Then again if he told someone, Jack would deny it the way he did when Bridge confronted him about it. He went over to where Bridge was standing.

"You ok?"

"I wish you'd stop asking me that. I'm fine." Bridge snapped. Boom looked away. Bridge immediately felt guilty about snapping at Boom. "I'm sorry man. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's ok. I know you're mad." Said Boom.

"You have no idea." Said Bridge.

"Have you talked to Jack?"

"No. I think he's been avoiding us." Said Bridge. "Can't say that I blame him."

"You know why he's avoiding us don't you?" Boom asked. Bridge nodded.

"He doesn't want us to ask questions about his bruises. You and I both know that his father is abusing."

"Correction, both of us suspect his father is abusing him." Boom corrected Bridge. Bridge looked over at him frowning.

"Come on. How many times can a person have bruises on their face and claim that they've been getting into fights?" Bridge asked. Boom sighed. "It doesn't happen that often Boom."

"So what should we do?" Boom asked. Bridge sighed. He wanted desperately to help Jack but without proof his efforts will go unnoticed. Jack isn't ready to stand up to his father. "We gotta do something to help him."

"Like what?" Asked Bridge.

"I don't know. We could tell a teacher. Mr. Hagan, we can tell Mr. Hagan." Boom said.

"No Boom we can't tell him anything. We can't say anything." Bridge said.

"Why not?" Boom yelled loud enough so only Bridge could here him.

"Because Jack would deny it again." Bridge said.

"If we tell Mr. Hagan, he'll talk to Jack." Boom pleading with Bridge.

"Yeah and this will lead to his father being contacted putting Jack in danger. Now do you want that for him?" Bridge asked. Boom finally understood why Bridge didn't want to tell anyone. Boom nodded.

"We have to find a way to help Jack without endangering his life." Said Boom.

"Well if you have any ideas I'm all for it." Said Bridge.

"We can't keep this a secret for much longer. You have to tell someone or I will." Said Boom as he turned and walked out of the gymnasium. Bridge watched him wondering if he would actually tell someone about something he really had no clue about. Bridge knew Boom was right. They had to speak up about Jack's situation. Question is would they're speaking up hurt Jack or help him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her talk/argument with Jack, Z had been sitting in the hallway floor crying. She hadn't met to hurt Jack. She and Jack had been friends for a long time. How did it get this bad? The problem is, Jack was right about her. She had changed. Despite getting older, her friendship with Jack and Bridge had changed. She hadn't been spending any time with him. She only spent time with him while with the others. Never alone. She truly felt bad. Syd who had witnessed the entire conversation felt bad as well. She liked Jack and hadn't realized how close Z, Bridge and Jack actually were. After Jack left, Syd went up to Z to comfort her. She put her arm around her shoulder to make sure Z was ok. Boom overheard their conversation. He understood the guilt Z felt but she didn't know what was really going with Jack. He wondered if he should tell them. He thought better of it remembering his promise to Bridge.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack returned home after witnessing his former team win the championship. It was even worst watching them celebrate without him. What hurt the most was listening to that god awful speech that Coach Daniels gave regarding the win and giving credit to his two co-captains Sky and Andy. He could never look Coach Daniels in his face after practically pushing him off the team. Jack didn't expect his father to be home. John was sitting down at the table waiting patiently while his son walked into the house.

"Watched the team win without didn't you?" John asked startling Jack.

"Hey dad." Jack said. John's face expressed anger. "Yeah I watched them win."

"Why did you quit the team?" John asked angrily.

"I was struggling dad. Besides they practically kicked me off the team." Said Jack.

"So you just gave up huh?" John asked with his arm folded. Jack looked away rolling his eyes. "Did you leave the house while I was gone?"

"No dad. I was here the whole time." Jack lied. John slapped him across his face.

"You're a fucking liar. Your mother called me and told me that you're ass was over at her place when I specifically told you to keep your ass home." John said punching Jack in his face. Jack fell back on to the floor. His bottom lip bleeding. His mother had sold him out. "You want to go live with her?" John asked menacingly. Jack looked at his father and for the first time he didn't recognize the man before him. This man was a monster. Jack was terrified. "Is that what you want? You want to live with your mother? Well you're mother doesn't want you around her. That's why she turned you down. You think she wants a piece of shit like yourself?" John asked. Jack let a tear fall down his face. He knew his father was right. His mother had turned her back on him. "She and James don't need a loser like you in their life." John said.

"I'm sorry dad." Jack whimpered. His shirt torn from John's rough hands grabbing him and shoving him up against the wall. He then kicked Jack in his stomach. Jack hovered over in pain holding his stomach. John planted his foot to the side of Jack's head causing Jack to fall back down on the floor. "I'm sorry." Jack pleads.

"You will be. You're gonna pay for disobeying me." John said as he kicked Jack in his stomach again. Jack cried out in pain. John continued to punish Jack punching him in the face, kicking him in the face, ribs and his legs. After beating a bloody Jack with his fist, John grabbed Jack's baseball bat. Jack's left eye was completely closed with a huge gash above the same eye. He took the bat and began to beat Jack mercilessly. He broke the wooden bat over Jack's left leg and beat him in his head. It took four blows before Jack was knocked out. He hadn't moved. John stopped when he realized that Jack wasn't moving. Panic written on his face, John took Jack's motionless body and wrapped him up in the rug on the floor then carried his body out to his car. He put Jack's body in the trunk of his car and drove off.

His car arrived at the entrance of the woods. John got out of the car, grabbed Jack's body out of the trunk of his car then carried his body deep into the woods. He dropped the rug with Jack's body in it on the ground then walked off as if nothing had ever happened. How could a man who helped give Jack life try and take it away from him? John got out of there as fast as he could. On the drive back to the house he kept thinking about what was to come of his deceitful act. He had to make it look as if Jack had been attacked by burglars. Once he returned home, he decide to make it look as if the burglars were breaking into the home. He left the mess he made beating Jack up so that it looks like there was a struggle. He took the bat he used to beat Jack's brains in and stashed the bat in his car. He didn't think the police would check there. Then he took some things from the house and stashed it in his car so it looks as if the burglars had taken the items. Then he grabbed the same suitcase he used to take on his business trip and left the house so it'll give him an alibi.

To Be continued !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Left To Die

The next morning in the Carson house hold, Bridge hadn't slept at all the night before. He kept replaying his conversation with Boom over and over in his head. Boom was right. They had to tell someone about Jack being abused. He really didn't want to put Jack in any danger at the hands at his father. What if Jack's father hit him anyway? What good would it do to keep this inside? Boom was definitely right. He had to tell someone. He decided to call the others and have them meet him at Cody's diner. He got dressed unaware of what took place at the Landors' resident the night before.

Sky, Syd, Z, Andy and Boom are all seated at a booth at Cody's diner. Bridge had called them all and told them to meet him at the diner. He had something very important to tell them. Boom was the only one who knew what Bridge had to tell them. Sky picked up the menu deciding to order an orange juice. He speaks.

"Does anyone know why Bridge called us here?"

"Not sure. He said it's important." Said Syd.

"What could he possibly tell us that it's important?" Sky asked.

"It probably has something to do with Jack." Said Boom. They all looked at him as if he knew something. "What?? Why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"You know something don't you?" Z asked.

"No." Said Boom.

"You're lying." Said Syd. "I can usually tell when you're lying. Why did you say it was about Jack?"

"I assumed." Said Bridge. "I mean he's been…" Boom couldn't finish his sentence. Syd was giving him an angry look. "Alright. It is about Jack but it's best that Bridge tell you. Ok?"

"Speaking of the devil. Here he is now." Said Andy. Bridge walked into Cody's place and joined them at the booth. "Hey Bridge. What's up?"

"We need to talk." Said Bridge sitting next to Boom in the booth.

"What's going on with Jack?" Z asked. Bridge looked at Boom furious with him.

"I didn't tell them anything." Said Boom.

"What's going on?" Asked Sky.

"Is this about Jack?" Asked Syd.

"Yes. What I'm about to tell you guys is a matter of life and death." He said as the others watched him anticipating what he's going to tell them. "Do you remember about a week ago, he came to school with his face messed up?" He asked.

"Yeah. He said he got jumped by some thugs." Sky said.

"That wasn't true." Said Bridge.

"Then who beat him up?" Syd asked.

"His father." Bridge said as Z, Syd, Sky and Andy wore the same expression. Shock.

"Wait his father hit him?" Asked Z.

"Yes."

"How do you know?" Asked Andy.

"I saw him do it. When Jack came to school with the black eye, I put two and two together. I realized his father has been abusing. I think it's been going on for years." Said Bridge.

"Why hadn't we noticed this?" Asked Syd.

"We were too wrapped up in our own lives that we didn't notice it." Said Boom.

"Why didn't Jack tell us what was going on?" Sky asked.

"If you were being abused by your father, would you tell anyone?" Bridge asked. Sky didn't respond. "It's not something you brag about to your friends. He was probably too embarrassed to say anything.

"Did you confront him Bridge?" Andy asked.

"Yes and he denied it. He said his father wasn't hitting him but I knew he was lying." Said Bridge.

"All this time and I didn't know." Said Z completely shocked at the news. "So what do we do? How do we help him?" Z asked.

"I think we should all confront him. It may get him to realize he needs help. Besides, Mr. Landors can't take on all of us." Andy said.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Said Boom. "We don't want to further complicate things for Jack."

"Bridge call him. See if he'll reach out to you. I've tried. He won't take my calls." Said Z. Bridge took his phone out and dialed Jack's number. Jack's cell phone rang but it was in his jacket pocket back at the house. "Well."

"He's not answering his cell."

"Then why don't we go to his house. See if he's home." Sky said.

"Let's go." Said Boom as all six friends left the diner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's bloody messy body is still out in the woods. Having been left out in the cold all night has further endangered his life. With no one finding him, he's facing death. Someone needs to find him and fast before it's too late. Sky, Bridge and Andy's car pulled up the curb of the Landor residents. All five got out of the cars and headed towards the house. Bridge stopped short. The others noticed this.

"Bridge what's the matter?" Syd asked.

"Something's wrong." Bridge said then slowly making his way towards the front door. "The door is broken." He said to the others as the slowly crept into the house. "Jack, you home?" Bridge asked.

"Mr. Landors?" Syd bellowed.

"Jack where are you?" Z yelled. All noticed the broken glass on the floor, the broken vase near the stair case, and the broken wooden handle on the stair case. "My god what happened?"

"Something is really wrong here. I can feel it." Said Bridge.

"I'm gonna check his room." Boom said running up the stairs to Jack's bed room. He looked around but found nothing. "He's not up here."

"Where could he be?" Syd asked.

"It looks like burglars ransacked the place." Andy said seeing Jack's home for the first time since he met him. "There's so much blood."

"Chances are all this blood belongs to Jack." Bridge said shaking his head. "I don't think a burglar did this." Bridge said looking around.

"Why couldn't a burglar have done this?" Asked Sky.

"Because, burglars are usually careful and steal items they can get the most money for." Said Bridge.

"So what?" Said Boom.

"Mr. Landors' most valued stuff is still in tacked. Look at the TV, VCR, Stereo, those things haven't been moved." Said Bridge. "He did this. I know it."

"If Mr. Landors did this then where's Jack?" Asked Z.

"I don't know but if Jack is hurt, we have to find him." Bridge said. "Sky, Andy, search the mall, see if he's there at the batting cages. Boom, check the park. He goes there sometimes. Syd Z, check the school, see if he's there. I'm gonna check with neighbors to see they've seen Jack. Boom, take my car." Bridge said tossing him his car keys.

"Right." Said Boom.

"Let me come with you?" Z asked.

"No, go with Syd." Bridge said not quite ready to forgive Z. They all left the house and got back in their cars. Boom drove Bridge's car. Andy rode with Z while Syd rode with Sky. Both girls were dropped off at the school to look for Jack. Andy left his car with Z just in case they find Jack. He hoped in Sky's car and headed to the mall. The guys went to the batting cages first to see if Jack was there. All they saw were teenagers taking batting practice laughing and talking. They asked the guys if they had seen or heard from Jack. The teens said they hadn't. Both Sky and Andy went around to various spots around the mall they thought Jack might be at but came up empty. Meanwhile Boom searched several parks he remembered Jack hangout at but again he came up empty. Syd and Z knew that the school was closed but sometimes it was left open. They made their way into the school through the back door and began searching for Jack. They checked the gym, the soccer field, the basketball court, the hockey rink, the tennis court, the baseball field and the basketball court. Jack was nowhere to be found. Boom ran to various neighbors' houses asking if they saw Jack. The neighbors new nothing. Bridge found himself at the last neighbor's house by the woods. He had hunch. Something told him to go search in the woods. The woods has a path that leads to a huge lake. Bridge remembered coming to the lake as a kid. He and Jack came there when they were just five years old. He remembered Jack running away and coming to this very spot to be alone. It was Bridge who convinced him to come home. Bridge had this sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that Jack would be here. He stopped short when he saw a bloody dirty rug out by the tree five feet away from the lake. His face hung low hoping and praying that it wasn't Jack wrapped up in that blanket. He slowly made his way over to the filthy rug and began to unwrap it. Jack's body dangled out of it taking Bridge by surprise. "Oh god." Bridge yelled. "Jack." He cried. Jack's face was dirty and covered in his own blood. Bridge reached over to see he could get a pulse. He could barely make one out. He immediately pulled out his cell phone and dialed the police. They would have to hurry with the ambulance if Jack is to be saved.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Worried sick about Jack, Aisha had just arrived at her work. She couldn't get the conversation she and Jack had out of her head. The things he said to her made her worry about her oldest child. She decided to call him to see if he was home. She dialed the house phone but got no answer. She wondered if maybe she should give him some time to cool off. May be this would help. Then again. She was worried what the outcome of Jack's outburst might mean. She decided that she would try calling him again on her lunch break. She wasn't aware that her son's life was at stake thanks to John Landors.

To Be Continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

A Mother's Regret

The police arrived a half hour after Bridge called them. He had sat with Jack's lifeless body trying to get him to wake up or open up his eyes. Jack was unresponsive. The ambulance workers arrived with the officers. Bridge showed them where to find the body. Ambulance workers along with the police carried the rug with Jack still wrapped in it out to the gurney They had to remove the rug from off Jack's body and place him on the gurney. The ambulance workers put Jack in the back of the ambulance. Bridge went with the police. He asked the police to take him to the hospital so he could be with Jack. The cops did so. Bridge told them everything on the way there.

Boom met up with the others in front of the school. None of them were successful in finding Jack. None were aware that Bridge had found him and is on his way to the hospital.

"Find him yet?" Asked Sky.

"No. I went to four different parks and he wasn't there." Said Boom.

"He's not in the school." Said Syd.

"He's not at the mall." Said Andy.

"Where the hell is he?" Asked Sky.

Boom's cell phone vibrates. Its Bridge calling him.

"Guys its Bridge." He said holding up his cell phone. "Hello." He answers.

"Boom it's me." Bridge said on the other line.

"Did you find Jack?"

"Yes. It doesn't look good." Bridge said.

"Where are you?" Boom asked.

"I'm at New Tech General. The ambulance brought Jack to the hospital." Bridge said sitting on the bench.

"We're on our way." Boom said as he hung up the phone. He stared into space for a moment.

"What did Bridge say?" Sky asked.

"Did he find Jack?" Z asked. Boom didn't respond. "Boom." Z yelled at him. "Did he find Jack?" Boom nodded.

"Where is he?" Asked Syd.

"At New Tech General. Bridge said the ambulance brought Jack to the hospital. Bridge said that Jack didn't look good at all." Said Boom.

"Let's go." Said Andy as they all climbed back into their vehicles and drove off heading for the hospital.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge sat in the waiting room watching as the doctors passed by him wondering if they are talking about Jack's condition. He had asked the doctor to tell him what's going on with Jack but since he's not Jack's family, they won't tell him anything. He didn't have Aisha's number to call her so he just sat there. The good thing is that he had given the police all the information they needed to make their report. The only thing he could do was sit and wait. Boom, Sky, Syd, Z and Andy all rushed into the hospital. They asked the receptionist about Jack Landors. The receptionist said that he was brought about an hour ago and that there's a young man in the waiting area worried about Jack. They knew instantly that it was Bridge.

"Bridge." Boom Said rushing over to him. Bridge stood up. "Did they tell you anything about Jack's condition?"

"No. I'm not his family so they won't tell me anything." Bridge said sighing.

"How did he look?" Syd asked.

"He looked so bad. He was badly beaten. The left side of his face looks like it was bashed in." Bridge said describing the site of Jack's mangled face. "His left leg from what I could tell was broken. He looked so bad." The others had grim looks on their faces.

"We have to call his mother." Said Syd.

"My mother has his Mrs. Campbell's new cell number. I'll call her." Z said taking out her cell and calling her mother.

"Hello." Said Mrs. Delgado.

"Mom, thank go you picked up." Said Z. "I need you mom." She said panincking.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Delgado asked alarmed.

"It's Jack. He's hurt really bad. You have to call his mother." Z said beginning to cry.

"Who hurt him?" Mrs. Delgado asked.

"I don't know. Mom please call Ms. Campbell. Tell her he's at New Tech General." Z continues to cry.

"Ok baby. I'll call her and I'm on my way ok."

"Ok." Z said as she hung up her phone. Her hands covered her face as she wiped tears away. Syd came over to comfort her. Sky said down next to Boom and Andy. Bridge watched Z wondering if her tears were real or was she just putting on a show. Did she feel guilty for the way she treated Jack or did she genuinely care about him? He didn't know all he knew was that his closest friend in danger of losing his life. For the first time Bridge was scared to death.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon hearing the news about Jack from her daughter Z, Kendall (Mrs.) Delgado grabbed her purse and car keys then left out of her house. She called her husband Danny to inform him on the situation going on with Jack. She told him that Z called her from the hospital stating that Jack was harmed and in bad shape. He immediately left his office heading to the hospital. Meanwhile, she dials numbers on her phone again hoping to get her long time friend Aisha.

"Hello." Aisha says casually.

"Aisha thank god you answered your phone." Mrs. Delgado said while driving.

"Kendall what's up?" Aisha asked.

"Listen, I just got a call from my daughter. She's at the hospital."

"My god. Is she ok?" Aisha asked worried about Z whose like a daughter to her. The person she should be worried about is her son Jack.

"She's fine but I'm afraid it's Jack." Mrs. Delgado said. Aisha's face went pail. She thought about what Jack said to her a week ago and felt sick to her stomach. What had happened to her son?

"What about Jack?" Aisha asked.

"She said that he had been hurt and is at the hospital at this moment. You need to get there right now." Mrs. Delgado said to her Aisha. "He's at New Tech General. I'm on my way. I'll meet you there ok."

"Yeah." Aisha said the words barely escaping her lips. She hung up her cell phone, grabbed her purse while searching for her car keys. James comes down comes out of the kitchen. "Get your jacket, we're heading to the hospital." She said to James.

"Why what's wrong?" James asked worried.

"It's Jack. He's in the hospital." Said Aisha finding her car keys. James immediately grabbed his jacket having already gotten dressed. Both ran out the house worried for Jack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The same officers who drove Bridge to the hospital came back to speak with him. This time the others are all there. Bridge is sitting in the waiting room with the others. Z is sitting next to Andy. Her face is filled with tears. Syd went down to the cafeteria to get something to drink. Sky just stared at the ground. Boom stood by the window. The two officers walked over to Bridge.

"Mr. Carson, we'd like to go over the report you made about Jack Landors." Said the younger looking officer.

"Ok." Bridge said standing up.

"Alone." Said the older officer.

"It's ok officer. They know." Said Bridge.

"Ok. Let's talk about what happened to Jack. Tell me from the beginning what happened?" The younger officer asked.

"This morning I told my friends what was going with Jack and his father. We decided to try and confront him about the abuse. We went to his house and the door was broken. It looked as if someone had broken into the house. Or at least that's what Mr. Landors wants us to believe. We looked around for Jack making sure not to touch anything. When we realized he wasn't home, we went searching for him." Said Bridge.

"These are your friends?" Asked the older officer. Bridge nodded. "What are your names?"

"I'm Brian Thomas but my friends call me Boom." Boom said to the officers.

"I'm Sky Tate." Said Sky.

"Sydney Drew." Syd said to the officers.

"I'm Andy Abbott." Said Andy.

"I'm Z." Said Z through her tears.

"You guys helped Mr. Carson search for Jack?" The younger officer asked.

"Yes sir." Said Boom. "I checked the parks, Sky and Andy checked out the mall while Syd and Z checked our high school. He wasn't in any of those places. We didn't find him. That's when my phone rang. It was Bridge. He said he found Jack and it didn't look good."

"That's when we rushed to the hospital." Said Sky.

"You said you believe Mr. Landors Jack's father was responsible for attacking him, why do you believe that?" Asked the older officer.

"Because I witnessed him smack Jack across the face after game in which he struck four times." Said Bridge. "I suspect that he has been abusing Jack for years and we're only finding out now."

"Did you confront Jack about the abuse?" Asked the younger officer.

"Yes but he denied it ever happened. I wanted to tell someone but Jack would continue to deny and his father would probably have killed him." Said Bridge. He sighed deeply happy that this was out in the open now. Unfortunately for Jack it maybe too late.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Jack was brought into New Tech General, Doctor Jefferies and his staff went to work on saving Jack's life. They made sure to get oxygen back into his lungs. They treated the wounds, open cuts and gashes on Jack's face. They realized that one of Jack's rib cages was broken and his left leg was broken as well. Once Jack was stabilized, they took him up to the 8th floor and prepped him for surgery. The surgeon worked on fixing Jack's knee while monitoring his vital signs. The rest of his recovery will be up to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny and Kendall Delgado all arrived at the hospital with both Aisha and James in tow. Z ran into her parents' waiting arms. Boom, Bridge, Syd, Sky and Andy all called their parents to let them know where they were. Aisha went up to the teens in the waiting area.

"Guys." She said. "Where's Jack?"

"The doctors won't tell us anything because we're not his family." Said Bridge.

"They'll talk to me." Said Aisha looking around for the doctor. Doctor Jefferies walked into the waiting area. "Excuse me, I want to know what's going on with my son?" She demanded.

"You are?" Asked Dr. Jefferies.

"I'm Aisha Campbell Landors. I'm Jack's mother. What's going on?"

"I'm doctor Jefferies. Mrs. Landors."

"Campbell. Mrs. Landors was my married name and I'm no longer married to Mr. Landors." Aisha corrected him.

"I apologize Ms. Campbell. Jack was in bad shape when he was brought in. He sustained multiple lacerations to his face. He looks as if he may have taken several blows to his head with a blunt object because of the big bruise on the left side of his face. He has a broken rib cage and his knee broken. Whoever did this to him did a number on him." Said Dr. Jefferies. Aisha put her hands to her mouth beginning to cry.

"Where is he now?" She asked as the tears fell down her face.

"He's still in surgery. He should out in an hour." Dr. Jefferies said putting his hand on Aisha's shoulder. "Once he's out of surgery, we'll take him to his room."

"Thank you doctor." Said Aisha. She stood there as the others watched her. James frowned angrily having overheard what Dr. Jefferies had told his mother. Who would do this to his brother? Little did he know his own father caused Jack's current condition.

"What did the doctor say?" Asked Mrs. Delgado.

"Jack has cuts all over his face. His leg is broken and he may have suffered head trauma." She said stifling back her cries. "Doctor Jefferies said that he's in surgery right now and should be out in an hour. Whoever did this to him beat him really bad." She said unable to hold back her tears. James went over to her and hugged her.

"Ms. Campbell." Said the younger officer. Aisha looked up at the two uniformed officers. "Do you mind if we asked you some questions regarding your ex-husband?"

"Why? What's going on?" Aisha asked confused unaware of what's really going on.

"We have reason to believe that your ex-husband may have something to do with what to your son." Said the older officer. Aisha stared at them. She glanced at the faces of teens who call themselves Jack's friends.

"What's going on guys?" Aisha asked. Her question directed at Bridge and the others.

"Bridge Carson confided in us about you ex-husband possibly abusing your son." Said the younger officer.

"What??" Was all Aisha could muster surprised at what she heard. Jack being abused was the last thing that came to mind. She thought maybe Jack was drinking which he was or doing drugs. But abuse. That wasn't possible. John never showed signs of abusing her. She caught him in bed with another woman and this was reason they divorced. Maybe John began to abuse Jack shortly after. "What is this about Jack being abused?" She asked.

"Ms. Campbell, I think Mr. Landors is responsible for hurting Jack." Said Bridge.

"How do you know this?" Aisha asked.

"Because I saw him hit Jack in the locker rooms after a game." Bridge said.

"You saw this and you didn't say anything?" James asked angrily. Bridge knew James had a right to be upset. He realized now that he should have told someone what he knew. Maybe Jack wouldn't lying in the hospital fighting for his life.

"I'm sorry. I should've said something but Jack denied it when I confronted him and I didn't have proof. I didn't think anybody would believe me." Bridge said sadly. "I'm so sorry." Aisha shook her head while James hugged her.

A gentlemen got off the elevator and headed into the waiting area. Bridge recognized the man in the black suit to be John Landors.

"What's going on where's my son?" Asked John. Everyone stared at him shocked that he'd show up to the hospital after what he did. No one was buying the concerned father act that he was putting on. Aisha stared at him wondering what he was really doing there. Was he genuinely concerned for Jack because felt guilty for assaulting him or was this all an act to make himself look good while throwing everyone off. "Where's Jack?" He asked. Even including the cops weren't buying the concerned father routine.

"He's in surgery." Said Aisha. "What are you doing here John?"

"I came here as soon as I heard what happened." John said doing a good job of acting.

"How did you find out where Jack was?" Aisha asked. "Or better yet, how did you know he was hurt?" She continued to ask. John did respond at first. He had to think of a lie.

"My neighbor told me." John said. Everyone watched him realizing he was lying. The neighbors couldn't have known what was going on.

"Mr. Landors, we would like a word with you." Said the younger officer.

"What for?" John asked as everyone stared at him wondering if he actually did beat Jack to the point of neat death.

"We need you to come with us." Said the older officer.

"What for?" Asked John. He knew why. He was just playing the worried father.

"We need to ask you some questions." Said the young officer.

"You can ask these questions right here." John said defensively. "I'm not going anywhere without knowing how Jack is doing."

"It's important that they speak with you at the precinct." Danny said frowning hard at John. Neither of the two liked each other. "Do you really want to do this in front of everyone here?" John frowned hard angered.

"Fine." Said John giving Danny an angered look. Aisha caught this. So did everyone else.

"Aisha, keep me posted about Jack." He demanded. Aisha never said a word. She just stared at him wondering if he had actually did this to Jack.

"I'm gonna go with them." Danny said to Kendall.

"Are you sure." Kendall asks.

"Yes. I need to make certain it's him." He said quietly to Kendall. She nodded. "Lizzy, encontratar les alrededor, casa ok." He said to her in Spanish. Translation; see you at home. Z nodded understanding exactly what her father said.

The cops escort John out of the hospital. Danny follows them in his car. Aisha wonders if John abused Jack and how long has this? She shook her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As John was taken to the precinct, Danny decided to head to John's home hoping to find some evidence. The police still have the rug which Jack was wrapped in by John and then dumped into the woods but Danny wanted to find the weapon used to assault Jack. Would John be foolish enough to leave evidence behind? Once Bridge told the police what he believed happened. They got their best detectives on the case to head to the Landors home. Detectives Winters and Bradley walked into the Landors home. The scene of the crime is in foyer near the living room. The forensic specialist are already there investigating gathering as much evidence as they can. Danny showed up to assist them. Danny flinched at the scene. There was so much blood all of it belonging to Jack. He watched as the forensics team gathered finger prints as well as Jack's blood. They also found the shirt Jack was wearing when it was torn. Danny looked at the scene again. He stood there thinking.

"Something's not right." He said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Asked Detective Winters.

"Something is off with this crime scene." Danny said standing there. "Something doesn't feel right."

"According to the teen, John Landors Jack's father beat him up." Detective Bradley said walking up to Danny. "The door has been tampered with. Do you think John Landors would stoop so low as to trying to kill his own son?"

"I know John. He isn't what he appears to be." Danny Said.

"Why would he make it look like the house was burglarized?" Asked Detective Winters. "I mean if you look at the scene carefully, nothing expensive was taken."

"That's what he wants us to think." Danny said. "I think he did this to Jack."

"Well, we'll get this to the lab." Said one of the forensic specialist.

"Keep me informed." Said Danny. "I'm going to the precinct." He said putting leaving the scene.

"We'll be right behind you." Det. Winters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, Bridge sat in one of the chairs in the waiting area with his hands in his face. Aisha came over to him. She smiled at him remembering how close Bridge and Jack had become. Bridge looked up to her teary eyed face.

"Ms. Campbell I'm so sorry." Bridge said. "I tried to convince him to get help but he wouldn't. He denied it saying that Mr. Landors wasn't beating on him. I knew better."

Bridge nodded.

"I want to ask you something." Aisha asked.

"Sure." Bridge said.

"How did Jack act?" Aisha asked. Bridge stared at her wondering what she was trying to ask. "I mean did he seem different to you? Did you notice anything different with him?"

"Yeah. He was acting weird." Bridge said sighing thinking back to the events which led up to Jack ending up in the hospital. "He came to school with his face all banged up. We asked him if he was ok. He said that he had been jumped by some thugs in the batting cages. I knew he was lying." Aisha frowned realizing that John had been beating up on Jack and this was reason he asked to live with her.

"My god. This was the reason he wanted move in with me and James." Aisha said sobbing. "Why didn't I see it?" She said as the tears fell down her face. "My baby is fighting for his life."

"You couldn't have known Ms. Campbell. Jack hid this from us for a long time. Only now did we find out." Said Bridge. He rubbed Aisha's shoulders.

"I know Bridge. You're a good friend. I'm glad he has someone like you in his life." Aisha said giving him a light smile.

"I just wish I knew sooner. I could've done something." Bridge said.

"You did what you could." She said as Bridge held her hand in his.

"It wasn't enough." Said Bridge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While at the precinct, the police took John to a private room where they can question him. John sat there wondering if they've found any evidence. He smiled knowing that he had hid the bat he used to beat Jack with in his car. Detective Winters entered the room.

"Comfy Mr. Landors?" He asked.

"Fine. You mind telling me why I'm here?" Mr. Landors asked.

"Well, this is about your son Jack. We need to ask you some questions about what happened to Jack." Det. Winters said with a cup of coffee in his left hand.

"I wish I could tell you what happened to Jack but I wasn't there." John said smugly.

"I beg to differ. See I think you were there with Jack. In fact, I think you're the one who did this to Jack."

"Why would I hurt my own son?" John said putting on a good performance. He had to convince the police that he could never hurt Jack knowing that he despised his son.

"Detective, I love my son. I could never hurt him." Detective Winter stared at John wondering if he was telling him the truth.

"According one of Jack's friends, he's come to school on numerous occasions with bruises on his face. Care to explain this."

"Jack is a little rough around the edges. Whenever someone challenges him, he has to accept it and ends up getting hurt. I keep telling him not to fight but he doesn't listen me."

"What about slapping Jack in the locker room after a game? According a witness, you smacked Jack across his face in the locker room." John never responded. Detective Winter realized he had him caught. "How do you explain smacking your son?"

"He made a smart remark and I punished him for it. There's nothing illegal when it comes to punishing your child detective." John said his anger beginning to rise in him. He had no idea that someone had seen it. He wished he knew who told the police about this.

"You're right. There's nothing illegal about corporal punishment. However what you did was excessive and as a result there's a young man in the hospital fighting for his life." Det. Winters said raising his voice. John frowned hard. "From the look you're giving me right now only confirms what I'm thinking."

"Detective, I did not hurt my son."

"Where were you?" Detective Winters asked.

"I was on a business trip and when I came home, my neighbor told me I should get to the hospital because Jack was hurt. I rushed to the hospital right away."

Detective Winters gets up from the table. "Wait here." He said then leaving the room. John rolled his eyes. "Do you believe his story?"

"Not for one second." Lieutenant Dagger said.

"I just spoke with his boss who confirms that he did go on a business trip. I decided to find out what time he flight was. I called the airlines and his flight landed yesterday night." Detective Bradley said.

"That puts him at the scene of the crime." Lt. Dagger said.

"Exactly." Det. Winters said. "I knew he was lying."

"There's more. I spoke with forensics and Mr. Landors' finger prints are all over Jack's clothing. There's no doubt in my mind that he did this." Said Det. Bradley.

"Well arrest him." Lt. Dagger said.

"John Landors stand up." Det. Bradley orders as John stands up. "You're under arrest for the attempted homicide of your son Jack Landors. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be appointed to you. Do you under stand these rights?"

"Whatever." Said John as Detective Winters leads him out of the questioning room. John realized that without the bat with Jack's blood on it, they can't prove anything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mean while, A court order was issued, Danny along with Detective Bradley decided to check John's car for any evidence. It was the one place they hadn't thought to check. They checked in the front where the driver and passenger seats are and didn't find anything. Danny checked the back seat and didn't find anything. Then it occurred to him to check the trunk of the car. He found exactly what he was looking for. The bat was wrapped up in a white plastic bag. Danny had on plastic gloves making sure not tamper with the evidence. He and Detective Bradley smiled knowing that he had John right where wanted. Detective Bradley then took the evidence to the forensics lab.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the hospital, Z could be found sitting by the window. Streams of tears pores down her face as she reflects on the events that have occurred. Jack Landors her long time friend and she the object of Jack's affections lies in a hospital bed fighting for his life. She replayed what he said to her over and over in her head. The revelation of his true feelings for her shocked. After all these years, she had no idea how he truly felt about her. As far she knew Jack thought of her as a sister. Now she knew the truth. Syd came over to her and sat beside her. Z smiled at her weakly not knowing what to say.

"You ok?" Syd asked.

"Define Ok?" Z retorted. Syd didn't say anything. Z shook her head. "It's my fault he's here you know."

"Don't say that Z. You didn't put him in the hospital. His father did this to him. Mr. Landors abused him putting his life at risk." Syd said trying to comfort Z.

"Yeah but I didn't help. I mean I wasn't there for him like I should've been. Maybe he would've confided in me."

"You don't know that for sure." Syd said pulling Z into a light hug. "People who get abused often don't talk about it. Even with their closest friends."

"True but Jack could've confided in us. We could've helped."

"Maybe, but without knowing what was going on with him, we really couldn't help him." Syd said. Z nodded understanding what Syd was telling her. "Don't blame yourself."

Z nods again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the other side of the waiting area, James watched his mother pace back and forth. He couldn't believe this was happening. His brother was fighting for his life and his own father is accused of doing putting there. His mother's pacing wasn't helping him either. Annoyed he had to say something.

"Mom." James called to her. She stopped and turned to him. "Can you please stop pacing. It's making me nervous."

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried." Aisha said placing her hands over her face to wipe away tears that continue to fall down her face. She notices the doctors all rushing towards a patient's room. She hopes and prays that it's not Jack's room they are rushing to. She wonders what's happening that's got the doctors in a frantic.

"Mom. You ok?" James asks her. He stands in front of her wondering the same thing.

"I'm fine honey. Just worried about your brother."

"Me to." Says James as he rubs her shoulders. Moments later, Dr. Jefferies walks into the waiting room. His face is filled with sweat. He knew having to tell Aisha and her son what just took place with Jack was going to be hell. He mine as well get it out of the way. "Doc, what's going on?" James asked.

"Jack went into cardiac arrest. The EKG machine Jack is hooked up to flatlined indicating that Jack was dying." He said everyone including Z stood there stunned.

"Doc, is Jack….?" Sky asked.

"No. My team and I worked to get him stabilized again. He still in a coma but I just wanted to let you know what had happened."

"Thanks doctor." Bridge said.

"Oh my god." Aisha said beginning to sob in James' arms. She cries. James lets tears fall down his face as well.

Kendall holds Z as she cries in her arms. Boom lowers his head saying a silent prayer for Jack. Syd sobs in Sky's arms as he lets tears fall down his face. Bridge is comforted by Andy. They all realized that Jack could've have died and is still very much in danger. The battle for Jack's life now lies in Jack's hands. Will he live or will he die?

To be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Comatose

Two days had passed since Jack was brought to the hospital. While Aisha and James stayed behind to watch over Jack, Z and the others had gone home. Aisha told them to. She even told James to go home and get some rest. James did so but came right back. He told Aisha that he'd stay with Jack while she went home and got changed. Aisha headed home for a moment to catch a shower and change. She even made a call to family and friends crying asking them to come by. They said they would.

-----------------

Meanwhile, Danny had brought the bat John used to assault Jack into evidence and it came back that John was guilty of assault. More charges were added onto John as he sits in Jail. The judge wouldn't let him post bail so John will sit in jail until the court date. Danny was happy about that. He told Aisha and James about this. He also informed his family.

-----------------

Z is sitting in her bedroom trying to hard to study but finding it difficult to do so. Thankfully Mrs. Delgado had allowed Z to stay home. She knew how close Z and Jack were. It pained Mrs. Delgado to see her daughter so upset. Z sighed deeply thinking about Jack wondering where they're things went wrong between the two of them. She wiped away a tear that fell down her face. She had spent most of morning crying hoping and praying Jack makes it. She reached for a tissue on her desk and spotted the photo album. On the cover of the photo album are two pictures. One of the pictures has Z posing with Jack in the middle and Bridge to his left. This picture was taken when the three were just seven years old. The second picture was of the three as teenagers. Same exact picture except that all three are older. Z smiled remembering the first day of second grade. She and her family had just moved to New Tech City. It was in Ms. Capshaw's class that the three had met.

_Flash Back_

_Danny Delgado escorts his seven year old shy daughter Elizabeth to her new class. He can tell she's nervous this being a new school for her. Elizabeth clinches her father's hand as they make their way towards the class room. A petite woman in her late twenties stands at the front of the door to greet her students._

"_Good morning." Ms. Nancy Capshaw says to Danny and his daughter Elizabeth._

"_Good morning. Are you Ms. Capshaw?" Danny asks._

"_Yes I'm Ms. Capshaw, how can I help you?" The pretty teacher asks._

"_I'm Danny Delgado. My family and I just moved here. I was told by Mr. Andrews that my daughter here will be in your class."_

"_Well aren't you cute. What's your name hone?" Ms. Capshaw asked._

"_Elizabeth." Z said innocently. _

"_Well Elizabeth, why don't you come and join us in class ok?" Ms. Capshaw said. Z hesitated still clinching Danny's hand._

"_It's ok momita. You'll be ok." Danny said to his baby girl. Z slowly let his hand go and entered Ms. Capshaw's classroom. "Lizzy I'll pick you up after school ok."_

"_Ok Papi." Z said as she and Ms. Capshaw walked further into the classroom._

"_Elizabeth why don't you sit next to Jacob." Ms. Capshaw said pointing to a young boy with small braids in his head. Z heads over to the empty desk._

"_Hi." Said a voice coming from the little boy beside her. _

"_Hi." Z said unsure if she should be talking to the boy._

"_I'm Jack." The young seven year old Jack said._

"_I thought Ms. Capshaw said you're name was Jacob?" Z asked._

"_It is but my mom calls me Jack for short."_

"_I'm Elizabeth." Said Z._

"_Elizabeth huh." Jack says smiling at her. She smiled back to be polite. "I know. I can call you Z."_

"_Please don't." She said then turning away. Jack's smile disappeared. "I don't like that name."_

"_Ok." Jack said. "How about I call you Lizzy?" He asked her._

"_My daddy calls me Lizzy." _

"_How about I call you E?"_

"_No I hate that to." Z said to Jack._

"_So what should I call you?" Jack asked. _

"_Just don't call me at all." She said then turning from him. Jack looked a little hurt._

"_I was only trying to be friendly." He said then turning away from her. Z felt bad about the way she treated Jack. He was trying to be friendly. He sensed she may need a friend and she practically pushes him away. _

_--------------------_

_Z spent the rest of the morning avoiding everyone. She was too shy to speak up in class when it came to her work but she was smart as a whip. She felt a pair of eyes on her but didn't look up. She had no idea that Jack had been watching her. After class, Ms. Capshaw led her students to the cafeteria for lunch. The class sat together a table. Bridge was sitting next to Z and Jack was on the other side of him. Bridge had gotten to school late due to a doctor's appointment. He decided to talk to Z._

"_Hi." Bridge said politely._

"_Hi." Said Z._

"_I'm Bridge." _

"_I thought the teacher said your name was Brighton?" Z asked confused._

"_It is but I hate my name." He said. "My dad gave it to me and I think he regrets it to." Bridge said as Z laughed. Jack looked away. How was it that Bridge could get her to laugh and he couldn't? _

"_It's nice to meet you." Said Z._

"_Have you met Jack?" Bridge asked. _

"_Yes." Said Z. She glanced at Jack who was eating his food. She felt bad about the way she treated him earlier. "Jack, I'm sorry about the way I treated you." She apologized._

"_It's cool." Said Jack. Z smiled. _

"_I think the three of us are going to be the best of friends." Bridge smiles as he puts his arm around them both. _

_End of flashback_

Z smiled thinking back to that day. That was the day in which all three had become close friends. Z went home and told her parents about it. Kendall reached out to Aisha and John whom were married at the time and invited them to a picnic. Bridge's parents were there as well. From that point on, the families remained close. She recalled several memories of the three of them hanging out at various places. All three watched each other grow into the young men and woman they are today. Neither Bridge nor Z knew Jack was being abused. They hadn't noticed a change in him until they found out his parents had split up and he ended up with his father. It was then that the abuse began. Jack never let on that he was being abused. The smile on her face faded as she recalled the events in her head. Then learning Jack had been abused for years and hadn't told anyone. How could she have missed it? She was so consumed with her own life that she hadn't realized that Jack was in trouble.

She continued to flip through the photo album looking at various pictures of three unable to get the revelation of Jack's real feelings for her out of her mind. He revealed that he loved her and has since they first met. She never really developed feelings for Jack until they were in junior high school. Back then, Jack was a real flirt. He and Sky had become teammates joining the junior varsity baseball team. All the girls were chasing Jack. He loved the attention but he had no idea that Z had a crush on him. She flipped through her photo album and came upon a picture of her Jack at their junior high school dance. Jack was dressed in a grey suit and Z was dressed in a yellow dress. Both smiled as Bridge took the picture. She smiled at how cute they looked. This was the best chance she had to tell Jack who she felt but the next day, she him kissing another girl. It was at that moment that Z hid her feelings for Jack. They've only begun to resurface after Jack confessed his love for her. When Jack had asked her to the dance, she practically blew him off. Then he began to avoid her. This hurt her. It hurt even worst when Bridge began to distance himself from her. She wondered if Bridge would ever talk to her again. Would it be so bad that Jack liked her? Somehow she knew he had feelings for her but pushed them aside. She closed the album beginning to cry again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Andy decided to head to the batting cages. He needed to clear his head. It wasn't easy being the new kid in town. Sure Sky and the others had welcomed him with open arms. It was Jack who seemed distant. At first Andy didn't understand why Jack kept his distance from him. It wasn't until Jack quit the team that he realized why Jack had stayed away from him. Jack felt replaced by him. He felt replaced by Andy with his friends, his teammates and Z. Z. Andy thought about her and her reaction to Jack being hurt. She cared about him more than Andy thought. One might think that she may love him and has been denying it all these years. Z's a beautiful girl but he had to realize that he'd never have her heart the way Jack does. Jack doesn't even know it yet. He continued taking batting swings. Even with the season over, this was his way of keeping his swing sharp. Maybe he'd visit with Z later on to talk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky is sitting with Syd at her house. He had to see her. He couldn't be alone. She opened the door for him as he entered. She could tell that her boyfriend had been thinking about Jack and the fact that he was in coma fighting for his life. Neither spoke. Sky just sat down on the couch. Syd sat next to him. She watched him wondering if he somehow felt guilty. Annoyed with the silence, Syd decided to speak.

"Sky, you ok?"

"Yes." Sky said sitting back on the couch. "No."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I feel bad Syd. I really feel bad." Sky said sadly. "How could I not have noticed?" He asked. Syd just watched him. "We saw his face. This certainly wasn't the first time he's come to school with his face banged up. Why didn't I realize what was going on with him? I was with him during practice and I never knew. How is that possible Syd?"

"We noticed it. We just believed what Jack told us. Remember he said he was jumped?" Syd asked. Sky nodded. "Personally, I didn't buy that for a second."

"Did you suspect he was being abused?" Sky asked her.

"Yes but I didn't say anything."

"Why didn't you tell me? I could've reached out to him?" Sky yelled.

"What proof did I have except that he has bruises." Syd responded. Sky softened up. "Look, I feel just as bad as you do but we didn't know and it wasn't like Jack was going to tell us. What could we do?"

"You're right." Sky said rubbing his forehead.

"Does Coach Daniels know what happened to Jack?" Syd asked. Sky looked up at her remembering that Coach was close with Jack at one point.

"No. I'll call him now." Said Sky. He pulled out his cell phone and called Coach Daniels's office.

------------------------

Coach Daniels sat in his office staring at the trophy his team won this season. He smiled realizing that his team was the best in the country. At least until next season. He hadn't heard the news about Jack yet but was going to find out sooner or later. His phone rang and he went over to his desk to answer it.

"Hello" He said standing at his desk.

"Hey coach." Sky said sadly.

"Hey Sky. The baseball season doesn't start again until next year." Coach Daniels said jokingly.

"I know. I called because I was wondering if you heard about Jack?"

"Heard what about Jack?" Asked Coach Daniels. Sky sighed lightly over the phone. Coach Daniels caught this. "Sky, what's going on with Jack?"

"Coach, Jack's in the hospital." Sky blurts out.

"Hospital?" Coach Daniels asked. He took a seat in his chair at his desk. "What happened?"

"His father Mr. Landors was abusing him. He tried to kill Jack. Jack is in a coma as we speak." Sky said.

"Oh my god." Was all Coach Daniels could say. He began to rub his forehead stunned at what Sky had just told him. "His father did this huh?"

"Yes." Sky said. Syd had gotten up and went into the kitchen to get some sodas for them.

"Does his mother know?"

"Yes."

"How did this happen?" Coach Daniels asked confused.

"Coach, do you remember all the times Jack came to school and practice sporting bruises on his face?" Sky asked.

"Yeah."

"Well those bruises came courtesy of Mr. Landors."

"Oh man. I can only imagine how his mother feels."

"I'm gonna go see him later on. See if he came through." Said Sky.

"I'll stop by to and check in with his mother." Coach Daniels said.

"I just thought you should know what's going. We're all worried about him." Sky said drinking setting the soda can down.

"Thanks for letting me know Sky. I appreciate it." Coach Daniels said sighing.

"No problem." Sky said as both guys hung up.

"Is Coach going to visit Jack?" Syd asked.

"Yeah." Sky said sitting back on the couch. Syd rubbed his shoulders. Both worried if Jack would survive this ordeal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coach Daniels sat back in his chair thinking about Jack. How could he not have known that one of his star players was being abused? Jack did a good job in hiding his bruises and lying about it. Why hadn't he confided in someone about what was happening to him? Coach Daniels didn't know. All he knew was Jack was in the hospital fighting for his life. This explained a lot. Why Jack was so quiet. Why he was in a tremendous slump. Why he came to school with bruises. Jack was unable to concentrate on baseball with his father beating on him. He probably worried what would happen to him when he got home. Coach Daniels shook his head lightly. Feeling bad, Coach Daniels decided to do something special for Jack. Then it hit him. He'd have a special championship baseball jersey framed signed by the entire team. He smiled and then began his task.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still comatose, Jack lies in his hospital bed. He has a heart monitor connected to his chest to monitor his heart rate. He has a breathing tube sticking out of his mouth hooked up to a respiratory machine. This is to control his breathing. He also has bandages around his face and head. He looked so bad. His condition hadn't changed much in the last few days.

Aisha and James have been in and out of his room. Knowing that Aisha is a fellow colleague of his, Dr. Jefferies added special accommodations for her and James. Both were allowed to stay in his room and have spent the night there. Both are in his room watching him. Waiting for Jack to wake up.

Seeing Jack like this was especially hard on Aisha. She had given birth to him. After giving birth to James then her divorce from John spent all her time working. She had no idea how much pain Jack was in. She regrets not listening to him when he asked her if he could live with her. There was a reason behind it. She takes his hand in hers kissing it gently as she sobbed lightly. Part of her felt guilty for letting this happen. She couldn't have known that Jack was being abused. Maybe if she had kept in contact with him, maybe he wouldn't be lying in the hospital fighting for his life. She shook her head as the tears slid down her face.

James watched angered at his father for doing this. Despite his parents divorce, he still loved his father and for the most part kept in touch with him. He had no idea that his father could be a complete monster attempting to kill Jack his brother. Apart of him felt guilty. He hadn't seen or spent much time with Jack since their parents got divorced. James moved on with Aisha. He met friends on his own, took vacations with his mother, had fun with his friends. He didn't have to think about constantly being beat up. Jack did. This was why he felt guilty. While Jack suffered for years after their split, James didn't have to worry about being attacked. The worst thing to happen to him was getting pimple before his first date. Now fourteen, James hadn't thought much about Jack until Jack showed up to their home a week ago. Why hadn't Jack told him what was going on? Only Jack could answer this question. All James knew was that his big brother was fighting for his life and there was nothing he could do to help him. What if Jack dies? He'd never be able to tell Jack how much he cares about him. He'd never be able to hang out with Jack or do things that brothers do. James lets tears fall down his face silently praying his brother wakes up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Needing to get a drink of water, Aisha stepped out of Jack's room leaving James alone with him. Kendall saw her and went up to her. Aisha sobbed holding the cup of water in her hands. Kendall held her.

"You ok?" Kendall asked.

"No." Aisha said wiping the tears away from her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you were home?"

"I was but decided to check in on you and James and Jack. Has there been any change?" She asked.

"No. He's still out." Said Aisha.

"Hey." Danny said as he walks up to them having already entered the hospital. He kissed Kendall on the cheek. "How's Jack? Any change in his condition?" He asked Aisha. She shook her head.

"What's going on with my ex?" Aisha asked firmly.

"He was placed under arrest and is in police custody right now. He's been charged with attempted homicide." Danny said. Aisha's face went from sadness to anger. "I found the weapon he used to beat Jack with. The DNA proved that he was the one who did it."

"That son of a bitch. That motherfucker." She cursed as the tears began to fall down her face again. None are aware that James is listening to their conversation.

"I'm sorry Aisha." Danny said feeling bad about the situation. He knew Jack to be a good kid and has never done anything wrong.

"What happens now?" Aisha asked wiping away her tears.

"They have him in custody and he tried to post bail. The judge wouldn't let him considering the severity of the case." Danny said. Aisha rubs the back of her neck. "Don't worry Aisha. He's not getting away with this."

"I hope not. If he does, I'll kill him myself." Aisha said going to sit down on one of the chairs in the waiting area.

"Don't say that. That won't solve the problem. John has to be punished what he did and sending him to jail is the only way." Kendall said trying to comfort Aisha who nodded.

"You're right."

"You should be hearing from the district attorney in a few days. They won't proceed with the case until Jack wakes up." Danny said.

"What if he doesn't?" Asked Aisha.

"Then they'll upgrade the charges to murder and John faces the death penalty." Danny said as Aisha felt the tears fall down her face again. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. Ok?" He asked as Aisha nodded. He took her hand in his. "I have to get back to my office but I'll be back later on." Danny said.

"Thanks Danny." Aisha said through her tears.

"Jack is like family. Don't worry about it." Danny said before kissing Kendall goodbye. Aisha took comfort in knowing that she had friends who had her back. Good friends in Danny and Kendall.

"I blame myself." Said Aisha. Kendall sat next to her in the vacant seat.

"Don't say that Aisha."

"No it's true. Jack was right there standing in the front of me asking to live with me. I should've read into what he was trying to tell me. I didn't listen and now my son is fighting for his life." She said sobbing her hands.

"Don't blame yourself. You couldn't have known that Jack was being abused." Kendall said rubbing Aisha's back trying to console her.

"I saw the bruises Kendall. I knew something was wrong. I'm his mother and I should've done something. Instead I sent him back to that piece of shit father of his." Aisha cursed. Kendall could only console her.

"Have you reached out to family to let them know?" Kendall asked her.

"Yes. My sister Tanya and her husband are on they're way. Tanya said that our old sister Keisha couldn't make it but is sending her daughter Katie to visit." Aisha said wiping away the tears. With her family on the way, Aisha still can't help but feel guilty.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deciding to head out to the mall, Syd and Sky took a drive to the mall. They both felt they had to leave the house for a while. Having told the baseball coach what happened to Jack, Sky figured everyone in school has probably heard the news by now. Both are sitting in the batting cages. Syd is having a diet soda while Sky putting on his batting gloves to take some swings. He got up off the bench and put on his helmet. Syd watched him as he begins taking swings from the batting machine. Neither of them noticed another figure watching.

"I never knew you could hit Sky." Cayden teases.

"Not now Cay." Said Sky as he continues whaling at the ball.

"What's with him?" Cayden asks Syd.

"You haven't heard yet?" She asks. Cayde shakes his head no. "Jack is in the hospital."

"What?" Cayden asked shocked. "What happened?"

"Jack's father beat him to the point of near death." She said as Cayden stared at her shocked at what he was hearing. "He's fighting for his life right now."

"Sky is this true?"

"Yes. Cay. Jack's hurt bad and there's a chance he may not make it." Sky said not looking at him. He stopped swinging the bat as the machine kept feeding him baseballs to hit.

"Wait. Why didn't we notice this? I mean Jack was right in our faces up until he quit the team. Why didn't he say anything?"

"We don't know." Said Syd. "He felt that he couldn't tell anyone."

"I just don't understand." Said Cayden shaking his head.

"What's there to understand? Jack's father beat him trying to kill him. It's as simple as that." Sky said harshly.

"Sky, why are you so angry?" Cayden asked. He didn't understand the relationship Sky had with Jack. He never will. Hell he may never find out if Jack doesn't wake up.

"Because…" Sky yelled. He turned away angrily.

"He feels a bit guilty." Syd said finishing Sky's sentence.

"Why would he feel guilty? He didn't put Jack in the hospital." Cayden said clueless.

"No you idiot." Sky growled. "I feel guilty because I wasn't there for him like I should've been." Syd understood what he was talking about. Apart of her felt the same way. Maybe if she had reached out to him, maybe he wouldn't be in the hospital.

"Sky, I'm sorry about what happened to Jack but you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened to him. I know you two were friends with him."

"I hear what you're say Cay but I can't help how I feel." Said Sky. He put his bat down and sat back on the bench.

"What are you two going to do?"

"We're going to head to the hospital later on with the others." Syd said.

"Does Coach Daniels know?"

"Yes. I told him earlier." Said Sky.

"What happens now?" Asked Cayden.

"We pray." Said Syd. "Hopefully, Jack will pull through."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kendall had stayed with Aisha until she fell asleep on the sofa in the waiting area. James had stayed in the room with Jack and had also fallen asleep. Four adults made their way into New Tech General. They walked up the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me." Said a young lady in her late thirties. "What room is Jack Landors in?"

"Room 506 on the fifth floor." Said the receptionist.

"Thanks." Said the Lady. She and the other three that are with her all headed up on the elevator to the third floor. The four on the elevator are none other than Tanya Campbell-Park, Adam Park, Rocky De Santos, and Katie Walker.

"Auntie T, how did Aunt Aisha sound on the phone?" Katie asked.

"Hysterical. She was crying saying that Jack was in the hospital." Tanya sighed.

"I can't believe John would do something like this." Adam said shaking his head.

"I do. I couldn't stand his ass." Rocky said. "I know something was off about him when we first met him. I told Aisha but she wouldn't listen. Now Jack is in the hospital because if him."

"We need to talk to Aisha." Adam said as the four exited the elevator. All four found Aisha lying on the couch of the waiting area outside of Jack's room. They went up to her. "Poor thing must be exhausted."

"Aisha." Tanya called to her gently waking her. "Aisha." She says shaking her a bit harder.

"What? What?" Aisha said waking up. She notices the faces of her sister, brother in law, niece and friend. "Hey guys. You made it."

"We came as soon as we heard. Are you ok?" Tanya asked.

"Yes." Aisha said sitting up on the couch. "No. My eldest son is fighting for his life in that hospital bed."

"Where's James?" Katie asked.

"He's in the room with Jack. He hasn't moved since." Aisha said.

"I'll go keep him company." Katie said then heading into Jack's room.

"Are the police investigating this?" Tanya asked the lawyer in her wants to know what's going on to help her nephew.

"Yes. Danny Delgado is helping the police with the case. He told me that he found the weapon John used on Jack. They have the evidence against John so he wasn't able to post bail." Aisha said sighing.

"Good. That son of a bitch should be thrown under the jail." Rocky said angrily. He has known Aisha for years and was there when her boys were born. He hates to see his friend in pain.

-----------------------

After entering Jack's hospital room, she stood over him sadden by his appearance. All the bruises and bandages on his face made him look so bad. Katie frowned angered at her uncle John for what he did. She turns and sees James on the sofa chair behind her asleep. She wondered how he was handling everything. She went over to him and gently shook him.

"James. James." She said as he slowly wakes up. He looks up at her. "Hey cous." She said.

"Hey K." James responds sitting up on the sofa. Katie took off her jacket and purse then sat down next to him. "What time is it?"

"It's five pm." Katie said looking at her watch. "I take it you and aunt Aisha have been here all day?"

"Yep." James responded.

"How you holding up?" She asked him

"Ok." James said then sighing. "That's a lie. I'm angry. I'm so angry."

"I know."

"How could dad do this to Jack?" James asked frowning. "Why did he have to be so mean? Jack didn't do anything to hurt him. Why did he try and kill Jack?"

"I wish I knew the answer Jay. I'm sorry." Katie said not really knowing what to say to her cousin.

He watched Jack who's still in a coma. "I feel guilty." James said with his back her.

"Why do you feel guilty?"

"I should've been there for him. I should've suspected something was happening with him and dad. I mean when he came by to stay with mom and me for a week, his face was messed up. I should've seen it then." James said angrily.

"Don't beat yourself up about this James. You didn't know that Jack was being abused." Katie said standing up behind him.

"It's not just that."

"What do you mean?"

"After mom and dad got divorced, I was sent to live with mom. Jack and I drifted apart. We use to do everything together. We played baseball, basketball, soccer, and even hang out playing video games. That stopped once mom and I moved away. In fact, Jack and I barely spoke. Mom would call to speak with Jack and dad would hang up on her. It was like dad wanted mom to suffer." James said sadly. Katie listened.

"I hate to say this but uncle John was a prick." Katie said as James nodded. James let a tear fall down his face. He hadn't cried much since finding out what happened to Jack. He felt he had to keep his emotions in check for his mother but he couldn't hold back any longer.

"I feel so bad and helpless. I want my brother to be ok and I can't do anything about it." James said angrily.

"Come here." Said Katie as she pulled him into a hug. James sobbed onto her shoulder.

--------------------

Adam and Rocky brought coffee for themselves as well as Aisha and Tanya. All four are sitting on the sofa in the waiting area. They watched Aisha stare at her coffee cup. Tanya had never seen her sister so traumatized. Aisha had always been the perky one. The one who kept everyone else around her on their toes. Now, she seems like she's in such pain. Who wouldn't be after learning their child has been beaten to near death.

"How you feeling?" Tanya asked her.

"Bad. So bad. Angry. Frustration. Pain. You name it." She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"What did the police say happened?" Tanya asked.

"They told me that John used a bat to assault my son." Aisha said frowning. "How does a person beat their own child to near death?

"I don't know but I'll tell you one thing. He's an asshole who deserves what's coming to him." Rocky said rubbing Aisha's back.

"I'll talk with the police and the district attorney tomorrow. Find out what's going to happen next." Tanya said. Being the lawyer she is back in Angel Grove, she knows her way around the legal system and can find out what's going on.

"I blame myself you know." Aisha said as they looked at her.

"Don't blame your self Aisha." Said Adam.

"Why not? Jack is my son. I should've made more of an effort to see him. When John and I got divorced, I moved on with my life. James with me and he became my concern. I tried to call Jack but John would answer the phone and hang up on me." Aisha said standing up. "He wouldn't let him see Jack let alone talk to Jack, so James and I just moved on." Aisha continued as her face began ball up with tears.

"Aisha, you tried to reach out to Jack but it was John who kept you from seeing him. Don't blame your self for that." Tanya said trying to comfort her sister.

"You don't understand. I blame myself because I should've known that something was wrong. When Jack showed up to my house last week, I saw his face. His face was badly bruised. I asked him what happened and he said it was nothing. I should've known then that something was wrong." Aisha says sniffling. "He said that he wanted to come live with me until he finished school. I said no because I knew John would have had a fit. Jack got angry and yelled at me. He said that I didn't care about him and that James was the only son I had. I was shocked that he'd say that. I asked Jack what was going on at home but he wouldn't say. He said that he wouldn't bother James and me anymore because he didn't want to be a burden on us." She continued starting to sob. "I called John to see if he knew what was wrong with Jack but by thing this I may have caused him to get angry taking his rage out on Jack. Now my son is lying in a hospital bed fighting for his life. This all my fault. I should've been there for him. My god." Aisha continued this time sobbing harder. Rocky took her into his arms and held her. Tanya rubbed her head as Aisha cried blaming herself for Jack's condition. Adam watched feeling helpless. He hated to see his closest friend and sister in law hurting. His nephew is lying a coma fighting to stay alive and there's nothing he or anyone else could do to help.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Z decided to head to school. Most of the students kept asking her if there was a change in Jack's condition. The only answer she could give them was no. In fact she hadn't been back to the hospital since the first day Jack was brought to the hospital. To escape all the questions and all the comments, Z decided to stay in the library all day. She didn't want to eat lunch. Lucky for her the library had been quiet. Bridge, Boom, Andy, Sky and Syd had felt the same way Z did. All five of them headed to the library to escape all the questions. Bridge shut the door hoping to alleviate the pain he felt of having to talk about Jack's situation. Syd speaks.

"Thank god. I can't take anymore of the how's Jack questions." Syd said.

"You guys hiding out to?" Z asked.

"There you are." Andy said going over to her. He sees Z's face was filled with sadness. Her face was dry from crying. "Are you ok?"

"No. not really. I've been here all day. I couldn't take anymore of people telling me how cool they thought Jack was. Talking about him as if he's dead." Sky said frustrated with all the questions.

"I know what you mean. People keep asking me if there's been a change in his condition." Bridge said going to sit down across from Z. "I haven't been to the hospital in two days. I figured I'd give Ms. Campbell and James some time with Jack."

"I was going to go yesterday but my mom told me not for the same reason." Said Syd. "She said that his family needed to time to grieve."

"I feel so helpless." Boom said staring at nothing in particular.

"Join the club." Sky said sitting next to Syd.

"What are you six doing in here?" Asked Mr. Hagan.

"Hiding." Z said.

"Hiding?" Asked Mr. Hagan. He noticed their faces and instantly knew why there hiding. "You guys wanna talk about it?"

"I'm sure by now that you've heard about Jack." Andy said.

"Yes. It's a shame. Is it true that Mr. Landors was responsible for Jack's condition?" Mr. Hagan asked.

"Yes. He beat Jack to the point of near death." Bridge said.

"Why are you guys hiding in here?" Mr. Hagan asked.

"Because all day long every student who knows Jack has been asking about him. It's annoying." Z said rubbing her forehead.

"I can imagine seeing as how you guys were close to Jack." Mr. Hagan said sitting down on one of the chairs. "Although you guys are concerned for Jack, how are you all doing?" The question threw the six teens for a loop. No one had asked them how the felt. All six really didn't know what to say. They all shared the same expressions on their faces. "If you could tell me in one word how you all feel, what word would it be?"

"Helplessness." Boom responded.

"Frustration." Bridge added.

"Sorrow." Andy added.

"Confusion." Syd adds.

"Guilt." Sky adds.

"Regret." Z finally adds.

"Boom why do you feel helpless?" Mr. Hagan asked.

"I wish I could've done more to help Jack. I didn't know he was being abused until Bridge pointed it out to me." Boom said.

"What about you Bridge? Why do you feel Frustrated?" Mr. Hagan asked.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but I'm frustrated with Jack." Bridge said angrily.

"Why?" Asked Syd.

"Because he kept telling us everything was fine but I knew better. Why he didn't get help I'll never know." Bridge said sighing.

"Andy why do you feel sorrow?" Mr. Hagan asked.

"When I transferred from my old school, the first thing I wanted to do when I got to New Tech High was to visit the baseball field and talk with Sky and Jack. I kept telling my parents that I was excited to be playing on the same team as two world class athletes like Sky and Jack. Sky befriend me and I waited for Jack to open up to me. It never happened. In fact, I think Jack thinks I somehow replaced him on the team. I feel bad because I never met to make him feel out of place. I wanted Jack back on the team. In my mind I was thinking that we would be the three musketeers. It never happened. I even blamed myself for Jack quitting the baseball team." Andy said explaining why he feels so bad. Mr. Hagan nods listening carefully to what his students are telling him.

"Sydney what confuses you about Jack's situation?" Mr. Hagan asks.

"I just don't get why Mr. Landors would hurt his own son. It just seems so unfair. Jack is such a great guy and for this to happen to him. I'm just confused at how a parent could hurt their own child." Syd responded. Mr. Hagan nodded.

"Sky, why do you feel guilt?" Mr. Hagan asked.

"Andy's a great guy and wonderful teammate but Jack was my best friend and I sort of abandoned him. That afternoon when Jack quit the team, I felt it then. I didn't even vote for Jack to remain the captain of the team despite the fact that was in a terrible slump. I should have spoken up on his behalf because Jack has been a great captain. He even suggested that I start to use my curveball more. It worked. Truth is, I've been afraid to go to the hospital to see Jack because of the guilt I feel." Sky said shaking his head in sorrow. Mr. Hagan watched him a moment.

"Z, why do you feel regret?" Mr. Hagan asked her. Z stayed silent a moment thinking about his question. She recalled the conversation she had with Jack. The revelation of his true feelings for her. The others watched her waiting for her reaction. She finally speaks.

"Jack, Bridge and I have been friends since grade school. The three of us were like the three amigos. It was almost impossible to separate us. When Syd's family moved to town, I finally had a friend who wasn't a boy." She said as the other smiled lightly. "Syd and I did a lot of girl stuff together and I noticed Jack and Bridge doing boy stuff. We still hung out together. The four of us started junior high together. That's where we met Sky and Boom. Then there was six of us. Jack and Sky played baseball and we'd go to their games. It was so much fun. I hadn't realized it then but Bridge and I were starting distance ourselves from Jack not purposely of course. It's just that when you get older, you're interests become different. Jack was right when he said that our relationship changed. I started hanging more with Syd and other females. Jack and I never spent any more time alone. I hadn't realized how lonely he truly was until he told me. I regret not reconnected with one of my closest friends. I regret losing that kindle that Jack and I had. Jack even revealed to me that he was in love with me and hadn't been able to tell me. That broke my heart. I had no idea that he felt this way about me. I regret not paying attention to my own true feelings for Jack." Z said finish her explanation tears fell down her face.

"What feelings are these?" Mr. Hagan asked her.

"I love him. I always have. I've been hiding them away for a long time now." Z said as Andy listened and knew that she had these feelings for Jack. "I'm sorry Andy. I never met to hurt you or lead you on."

"It's ok Z. I don't blame you. You've known Jack a long time. There was bound to be some feelings between you two." He added smiling at her. He knew Z didn't mean to hurt him. He was ok with it because deep down he knew how she felt. Z smiled weakly.

"Thank you all for sharing this with me. Now I'm going to respond to each of you. Boom, I admire the fact that you wanted to help Jack but there wasn't much you could do to help him. Jack was the only one who had to come forth about the abuse." Mr. Hagan said as Boom nodded understanding fully what Mr. Hagan was telling him. "Bridge, being frustrated with Jack for not coming forth isn't going to help the situation. For all we know Jack was probably too ashamed to talk about what was happening to him." Bridge looked away sighing. "Andy, I realize you're the new student here and wanted to make friends but don't blame your self for how Jack was feeling. His problems weren't yours to deal with." Mr. Hagan continued as Andy nodded. "Sydney, I'm just as confused about Jack's father hurting him as you are. I can't imagine a parent who brings children into the world would want to kill them. Unfortunately, it happens and the person should be held accountable for their actions." Syd nodded. "Sky, you and Jack have given me some headaches with your antics. Although you both are good friends, you shouldn't feel guilty for what happened to Jack. What happened to him was unfortunate but it had nothing to do with you." Sky sighed deeply. "Z, I know you love Jack and have for quite some time, you can't go back and change things between you two. Friends who grow up often have different interest but still remain close. I know you feel bad because the connection between you two has dissipated but that doesn't mean that you stopped being his friend. Forget about the past and focus on the present." He said as Z sniffled wiping away her tears. "You all are close to Jack and feel like you've wronged him in some way. I understand that but the best thing to do from this point on is to hope that Jack makes it. When he does, you can rebuild the friendship that you think is lost." Mr. Hagan finished. His wise statements were beginning to resonate for the young teens. The teens thought about what he said and realized he was right. All were blaming themselves for what happened to Jack and have to realize he isn't dead and that there's still hope for him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having left Aisha with her husband and Rocky, Tanya made her way downtown to speak with the detectives working the case. She entered the New Tech City precinct and was immediately greeted by the officer at the desk. She explained to the officer that she is a lawyer and wanted to speak with the detectives working the Landors case. The officer told her where to go. Tanya made her way up to the fourth floor. Detectives Winters and Detective Bradley were sitting at their desks speaking with their boss Lt. Dagger and the district attorney on the case Ed Williams.

"So we have a slam dunk case or what?" Asked Lt. Dagger.

"With the evidence against him, I'm sure to get a conviction. However, John Landors still says he's innocent. The forensics tells me otherwise." Ed said.

"Is there anything that will prevent the judge from moving on with the case?" Tanya asked from a distance. The detectives turned to see her standing there.

"Who might you be?" Asked Detective Bradley.

"Tanya Park district attorney in Angel Grove county." Tanya said introducing her self.

"What brings you by Mrs. Park?" Asked Lt. Dagger.

"I have personal stake in the Landors case."

"What stake would that be?" Detective Winters asked.

"I'm related to both the victim and the perpetrator." Tanya said. All four gentlemen stared at her. "My sister Aisha Campbell is the victim Jack Landors' mother. John Landors happens to be my ex-brother in law."

"Ok, Mrs. Park, what brings you to the precinct?" Lt. Dagger asked her.

"I'd like to know what's going on with case. My nephew is fighting for his life and I really want to know what's going to help my sister?" Tanya said.

"Where are my manners. I'm Lt. Dagger and these are my two detectives working the case Detective Winters and Bradley." Lt. Dagger said introducing his officers. "And this is Ed Williams he's the district attorney handling the case."

"Nice to meet you all." Said Tanya. "I here to support my family and want to be updated as to what's happening with the case."

"Well, we have Mr. Landors in custody. He's already been arraigned and isn't coming out of jail. We have evidence against him that in my opinion is a slam dunk case." Ed added.

"Is there anything that will prevent the judge from moving on with the case?" Tanya asked repeating her original question.

"Yes." Said Ed. "I spoke with the judge Tillman and she said that Jack would have to testify against his father. I informed the judge that Jack is in a coma at this time, he isn't available and if we could proceed without him. Judge Tillman said that no due to John's lawyer Mike Hamilton requesting that Jack be in court. This is Hamilton's sad attempt to keep the case open since he knows his client is going to jail for the rest of his life." Ed said to them.

"I see." Said Tanya.

"Any change in his condition?" Asked Detective Winters.

"I'm afraid not. Jack's still in a coma." Tanya said frowning.

"If Jack dies, John's looking at murder." Detective Bradley said.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Ed said.

"My nephew is a fighter. He'll make it." Tanya said of Jack. "Is there a number I could reach you Mr. Williams?" Tanya asked.

"Yes. Here's my card." Ed said handing her his business card.

"Thank you. I'll be in touch." Said Tanya as she turned to leave. "Gentlemen have a great day."

"You to." Ed said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coach Daniels makes his way into the hospital to visit Jack. He had been thinking about Jack since Sky had told him what was going on. Coach Daniels felt bad. He also felt a little guilty. Jack was the captain of the team. Why did he have to replace him? He didn't see the Yankees replace Derek Jeter as their captain. Coach shook his head as he got on the elevator holding a small trophy and championship jersey his hands. He got off the elevator on the third floor. He saw a young women sitting on the sofa chair with her back to him. He recognized the woman to be Aisha Campbell Jack's mother. He walked up to her.

"Excuse me." Coach Daniels said as Aisha turned to him.

"Yes?" Aisha didn't recognize Coach Daniels. She hadn't seen him since Jack was a freshmen and had attended his championship game. Jack had hit the winning homerun and after the game introduced Aisha to Coach Daniels.

"I'm Sam Daniels. I'm the baseball coach for New Tech City high." He said as Aisha sighed.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you Coach Daniels." Aisha said half smiling.

"Pleasure." Said Coach Daniels.

"Please sit." Aisha said as Coach Daniels joins her on the sofa. "I remember you now. Jack introduced us after the championship game two years ago."

"Very good memory." Coach Daniels said smiling. "Any change with him?" Aisha shook her head no. "I'm deeply sorry for what happened to him. He's a good kid."

"Yes he is." Aisha said sadly. "It's too bad his father didn't see that."

"Oh no. Don't tell me Mr. Landors did this to him?" Coach Daniels asked.

"Yes he did." Aisha said angrily. Coach Daniels shook his head.

"It all makes sense now."

"What do you mean?" Aisha asked.

"Jack was one of my best players. He quit the team despite the fact that we won the championship. I never knew why he quit. Now I understand why he was struggling so much at the plate." Coach Daniels said as Aisha looked away wondering the same thing.

"Jack's been playing baseball since he was five years old." Aisha said smiling. "I remember buying him his first baseball bat and mitt. He and I played catch in the park with James. James was only two at the time but we had fun. Jack smiled so much. He held onto that bat and mitt forever." She said smiling. Coach Daniels smiled as well. "I still have it to this day."

"I feel bad for him." Coach Daniels said.

"Why?"

"I could see Jack was upset and angry about something. I never asked what was wrong. I didn't want to pry. I still remember the day he quit the team. After we won the final game of the season, I told Jack that I needed him to step down as the captain of the team. He was reluctant so the team voted to replace him as the captain. Jack pleaded but I told him he was no longer the captain of the team. He said he quit. I feel bad because I shouldn't have let him quit the team." Coach Daniels said as Aisha looked on. "When I found out what happened to him, I really felt bad and I understood what Jack was going through. That's why I brought this." He said giving her the box containing the championship trophy and the jersey in it."

"He'll love this." Aisha said smiling. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do for him." Coach Daniels said.

"He'll love it." Aisha said admiring the trophy and jersey that the team signed and is framed.

"Jack was apart of my team. In my mine he still is." Coach Daniels said. Aisha smiled and gave him a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank you."

"Give Jack my condolences." Coach Daniels said standing up to leave.

"I will." Aisha said as Coach Daniels left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having seen Coach Daniels talking with Aisha, this gave Sky the moment he needed to sneak into Jack's room to see him. Sky hadn't seen the condition Jack was in when he was brought into the hospital. He stood there almost in tears. He had never seen Jack in such bad shape. It broke his heart. He slowly made his way over to Jack's bed and sat in the vacant chair beside Jack's bed. He stared at Jack's hand which is gently sitting on top of his stomach. Jack looked so peaceful. Almost as if he was actually dead. Sky gently took Jack's hand into his. He begins to speak.

"Hey buddy. It's me Sky." Sky said. "This is the first time I'm getting the chance to sit with you since you were brought in. What does a friend say to his comatose buddy?" Sky asked lightly knowing that Jack can't answer him. He watched Jack feeling the guilt resurface. "Jack, we've been friends since junior high school. I never met someone as energetic and full of life as you were. I never realized behind that exterior that you were being abused by your father. No one knew. Not even Bridge. At least not at first. Jack I for so guilty for not being there for you when you needed me. Hell I didn't know if you did need me. I feel guilty for not backing you up when the coach wanted to replace you as the team captain. I should've spoken up but like a coward I didn't and for that I'm sorry. You were a great captain. You were the one who told me to use my curve ball a lot more. When I did I got more strike outs." Sky said smiling lightly remembering the conversation Jack had with him in the dugout during a game in which Sky was pitching.

_Flashback_

"_Damn it." Sky said angrily having given up three runs putting his team in a three nothing hole. _

"_Don't worry Sky we'll get those runs back. I promise." Jack said to him. Both are in they're baseball uniforms. Jack is scheduled to bat fourth in the inning and is putting his batting gloves. He watched Sky angrily throw his cap onto the bench. He went over to him. "Dude, don't sweat it. We'll get you back in the game." He said confidently._

"_I know it's just I don't know what I'm doing wrong." Sky said. _

"_I know what it is."_

"_Really genius?" Sky asked urked at Jack. "Enlighten me."_

"_You're using you fast ball way too much and the batters are not only seeing it but their hitting it as well. Mix in your curve ball and you'll have them off balance. I promise you." Jack said getting his batting helmet._

"_We'll see." Said Sky. He watched as their teammates loaded the bases._

"_Watch this." Jack said heading towards the batter's box. _

_Sky watched Jack unload the bases with a grand slam. This gave his team the lead. The team added three more runs to make the score 8 to 4. Sky smiled as Jack was congratulated by the team. _

"_Use your curve ball." Jack says to him before taking his position on the field. Sky nodded and as instructed began to mix his curveball in with his other pitches and was getting more strike outs. In fact he had the opposing hitters off balance the rest of the game. Sky turned to Jack who nodded. Their team went on to win that game 14 to 4. Sky got the victory._

"_You were right." Sky said smiling at Jack as the two shared a hand slap._

"_I told you dude. You have a wicked curve ball. Use it more often." Jack said smiling._

"_I will." Sky said as the two headed towards the dugout. _

_End of flash back._

"You were right Jack. I used my curve ball and I got more strike outs. You really helped me to be more confident in my pitching. I wish I had been there for you. You have to wake up. Your family needs you. Your friends need you. Come back to use. Please." Sky pleads as he wipes a tear away from his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam brought James back to the house on Aisha's request. James pleaded to stay but she told him he needed his rest and he needed to eat. Adam told her that he'd take him back to the house and stay with him. After they arrived at the house, James went upstairs to shower and change his clothes. Adam looked around Aisha's house while James took his shower. James came back downstairs dressed in his sweat pants wearing a red long sleeved shirt. Adam watched his nephew. He followed James into the kitchen.

"You hungry little man?" He asked.

"Mine as well eat." James said dryly.

"Why would you say that?" Adam asked.

"I'm not really hungry. Why did mom force me to come home?" He asked his uncle.

"Well you really needed a bath." Adam joked. James looked away. He knew Adam was only joking but he wasn't in the mood to joke around. Especially since his older brother was fighting for his life. Adam could see he was serious. "Look, your mother just wanted you to take a break for a moment. You've been at the hospital every waking moment." He said as James looked away again. "You need a break man."

"I'll take a break when my brother wakes up." James said sitting back on the chair.

"Look, I know you're concerned for Jack. We all are." Adam said trying to comfort his nephew.

"I know. Who's taking care of my mom?" James asked. "She's been at the hospital almost every minute as well. I mean she needs a break to."

"You're right about that. I've known your mother a long time and she's stronger than you think. She can take care of her self." Adam said. "However, she's worried about you and realizes that you need your rest."

"I can take care of myself." Said James.

"Now you sound like her." Adam said as James smirked a little. "What's really bothering you?" James frowned not able to answer the question. He finally answers.

"I'm not so sure." James said looking at his fingers as if they had become interesting.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm angered but I confused as well." James said tapping his finger on the table.

"Why are you confused.?" Adam asked.

"It's just that I'm angered at dad for what he did to Jack and I'm confused because I don't know why he did what he did." James said.

"Do you hate your father?"

"No. I still love him. He's my father. I am angry with him though."

"It's ok to be angry with your father for what he did. He's the only one who can tell you why he hurt Jack." Adam said staring at James. He could sense there was something else bothering him. "There's something else bothering you isn't there?" He asked.

"What if Jack dies?" James asks as Adam stares at him. "My dad could go to jail for killing my brother." He said frowning. "I don't know if I could handle that Uncle Adam. I'm so scared that mom won't be able to bounce back if Jack dies." James said looking away. Adam reached over and took his hand in his.

"We just have to pray that Jack lives. No matter what happens, your aunt, Rocky, Katie and I will be here to help you and Aisha through this. Ok." Adam said to him. James nodded. "How about I fix us some super deluxe burgers with all the fixings?" Adam asked him. James smiled perking up liking that idea.

"That sounds cool. I'll help." James said he and Adam got up and began looking in the fridge for burger patties. James got the pan from the bottom cabinet and Adam turned the stove on so he could fix the burgers. Both tried to take their minds off things for a while. Adam understood James' concern but prayed that Jack could find his way back to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After her parents went out for the evening, Z sent her kid brother to hang out with his friend so she could be alone. She really didn't want him to bug her about Jack. Her mind was still on her long time friend. She went into the kitchen to make something to eat to take her mind off things for a moment. There's a knock at the kitchen door. Confused she went to open the door. Andy stood there smiling politely.

"Andy hey." She said smiling.

"Hey. I was wondering if we could talk for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure. Come in." Z said letting into the kitchen. "I was making my self a sandwich. Would you like one?" She asked him.

"Sure." Andy said sitting down at the kitchen table. He watched Z make two turkey and cheese sandwiches. "So have you seen Jack?"

"A few days ago." She said sitting at the table with him.

"I'm sorry about everything." Said Andy.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"No but I feel bad for Jack. I mean he's a cool guy from what I could tell and for this to happen to him." Andy said taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah. You know, I thought I knew all about Jack and his family but I never suspected that Mr. Landors was abusing him." Z said. "No one knew. He hid it so well." Z said staring at nothing in particular. Andy caught this.

"How do you feel about Jack?" He asked her.

"I care about him. We've been friend since we were seven years old." She said taking another bit of her bite of her sandwich.

"Do you love him?" Andy asked.

"Yes." Z said finally admitting her feelings. "To be honest with you, I never stopped loving him. I've kept this inside so long." Z said.

"Why did you hide how you felt about him?" Andy asked her.

"I honestly don't know. My feelings for him didn't really show until we were in junior high school. Believe it or not he was a player back then. He dated quite a few girls and this was when I began to hide my true feelings for him." Z said finishing her sandwich.

Andy watched her knowing the truth. "He was actually my first kiss."

"Really?" Andy asked smirking.

"Yep." Z said smiling.

"I'm guessing there's a funny story that goes with that kiss?"

"Yes." Z giggled. "Bridge got his first kiss from a girl name Tina at his birthday party. So he bragged about it for a month. Jack and I hadn't experienced our first kiss yet. One evening, Jack was at my house when he brought it up. At first I was nervous but that subsided when we went to kiss each other and his foreheads hit the banister on my bed." Andy giggled. Z laughed as well.

"Ouch." Was all Andy could say in the mist of laughing.

"Yeah. We ended up slowly sharing a small yet passionate kiss and never talked about it after woods." Z said as Andy smirked.

"I've got to tease him about that when he wakes up." Andy said. Z's smile disappeared. The only expression written on her face was concern. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, it's ok. We all want him to wake up." Z said. She said as Andy nodded. "Andy, I'm sorry about leading you on. I like you. You're a nice guy and you should be with someone who returns your feelings." She added. Andy took her hand in his.

"You're right. I like you to Z. I guess a part of me always knew that you had strong feelings for him. It was just something about the way he was angry with you."

"What do you mean?"

"Jack didn't seem like a person who was angry with you. He was hurt."

"How could you tell?"

"I'm a guy. We have a tendency to feel similar emotions." Andy explained.

"So what happens next?"

"We remain close friends and you tell Jack how you feel about him." Andy said looking at her. Z smiled.

"Ok." She said smiling. "Thanks for understanding."

"It's no problem." Andy said as both smiled at each other. Z's a good girl and wouldn't intentionally hurt someone. He knew from this point on, they'd be good friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocky had returned to the hospital carrying a bag filled with food. He figured Aisha could use a bite to eat considering since she has been at the hospital since Jack was brought in a few days ago. He walked into the waiting room to see her sitting there by her self. He felt bad that he couldn't help her the way he wanted to. He felt helpless and it was bothering him. He's always loved Aisha and regretted never marrying her. If he had, both James and Jack would his boys. Despite the fact that he has two boys of his own, Rocky still loves Aisha. He went over to her.

"Hey." He said smiling at her. She looked up at him and smiled politely. "You hungry?"

"No thanks."

"Come on you have to eat something." Rocky said to her. She looked away. "I've got your favorite."

"Chinese?" She asked to see if Rocky remembered her favorite food.

"You know it." He said beginning to remove the food from the bag. Aisha watched him smiling. It had been awhile since the two of them had shared dinner together. Rocky caught her staring at him. "What?"

"I'm surprised you remembered my favorite food." She said taking a small spoon full of rice into her mouth.

"I remember everything about you Aisha. Listen we've known each other a long time. Did you think I'd forget about you?" He asked her. She smiled and shook her head no.

"Do you remember our first date?"

"Yes. We went to the Angel Grove Fair with the others." Aisha said referring her friends Kimberly, Tommy, Adam, Tanya, Billy and Kat. "We snuck off to be alone." She smiled remembering that day like it happened yesterday.

"You wearing a blue skirt with a white top and white sandals. Your hair laid gently on your shoulders." Rocky said remembering every detail of Aisha's appearance that day. She smiled amazed that he still remembered. The others spent the whole day looking for us and we went on every ride." He laughed. Aisha chuckled.

"Yeah. We even went on the Lover's Lane Ride."

"I believe we kissed on that ride." Rocky said smiling. Aisha blushed somewhat.

"That was a great date." Aisha said eating some more of her Chinese food. "It would've been better if we were alone but it was a great date none the less."

"Yes it was." Rocky said staring at her. His smile faded. "I regret breaking up with you. I should've never let you go Aisha." He said as Aisha's smile faded. "I was so stupid. I let you go and that son of a bitch John…." He said unable to finish his sentence. Aisha looked away.

"Did you hate him?" Aisha asked him.

"Who John?" Rocky asked. Aisha nodded. "Not at first. When we broke up and he swooped in like some white knight, it bothered me. What bothered me was the fact that he rubbed my nose it. Every chance he got he made me regret ever breaking up with you. He would tell me as much." Aisha stared at him. She could tell that Rocky regretted breaking her heart. She remembered how much it bothered him to see her with John. John wasn't a prick back then. She remembered how much distance Rocky put between himself and her to avoid John.

"He wasn't such a bad guy back then." Aisha said.

"If that's the case then why did he try to kill Jack?"

"That's what's got me so angry. The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced John did this to hurt me. He knows how much I love Jack and to take him from me…" She said pausing looking straight ahead angrily. "He knew what he was doing." She said playing with her food.

"If Jack was my son, I would've never hurt him. I would've made sure he and James were cared for." Said Rocky. "Everyday I wished that you had still been with me and not John. I got into a loveless relationship. Had two boys. My heart was still with you." He said turning to her. Aisha looked at him.

"If you still loved me Rocky, then how come you never told me how you felt?" She asked.

"I knew you were happy with John. You said it. I didn't want to ruin that for you." Rocky said. "My feelings for you haven't changed Aisha. Even after all these years, I still love you."

"I love you to." Aisha said as she and Rocky embraced in a hug. "I know everyone keeps asking you but how you holding up?" The two pull apart.

"I don't know how to respond to that." She said looking down at her food.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked her.

"I'm sad that my son is hospitalized. I feel completely helpless because I can't do anything to save him. I'm so fucking mad a John for doing this I could kill him myself." Aisha responded frowning. She could barely finish her food. Rocky watched her remembering how vulnerable Aisha could be at times. Her expression changed. "I feel guilty for not protecting him like I should have." She begins to cry for umpteenth time.

"Come here." Rocky said as he pulled Aisha into a hug.

"What if he dies Rocky? I'll never be able to live with myself." She says crying.

"First off Jack isn't going to die. He's got a lot of fight in him. He's not gonna just give up." Rocky said trying to comfort her. "Second of all, don't feel guilty for hurting him. You didn't put him here. John did this."

"Rocky you don't understand, I should've been there for Jack but John wouldn't let me. He would keep me and Jack apart." Aisha cried.

"You did the best you could. He's responsible for this not you. Jack is going to wake up and when he does, we'll be right there. Ok." Rocky said holding Aisha tightly. She cried in his arms. Rocky kissed her head consoling the woman he loves. Holding Aisha felt so familiar. So right. He was confident Jack would come out of this and things would get better. He'd see to it if it took every once of him. He'd see them through this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge and Sky are sitting at the Cody's local diner drinking smoothies. Neither said a word probably feeling the same thing. Sky looked at Bridge who was wearing an angered expression. Sky looked away angrily. He knew Bridge was angry with him and figured it had something to do with Jack. Tired of sitting there not speaking, Sky decided to say something.

"Would you say something already?" Sky said angrily. Bridge looked away. "You haven't said a word to me in days. Why are you so mad at me?"

"I'm just upset that Jack hasn't woken up." Bridge said looking away from him. Sky stared at him for a moment. He knew Bridge too well for him to lie.

"You blame me don't you?" Sky said.

"I don't blame you Sky. I just feel that you could've been a better friend to him. Ever since Andy arrived, you've been spending all of you time with him. What about Jack? He was your partner in crime until you began avoiding him."

"Hey, I didn't avoid Jack. It was the other way around remember?" Sky asked angrily. "I asked Jack few times if he was ok or if he wanted to hang out. He said no. He's the one who avoided us."

"What about him quitting the team?" Bridge asked.

"What about it?"

"How come you didn't stick up for him?"

"I don't know ok?" Sky yelled getting the attention of half the patrons in the diner. "Look, I know I should've stood up for him but I didn't and I feel bad about that ok?" Sky said lowering his voice. Bridge didn't respond.

"I'm not blaming you Sky."

"It sure feels that way." Sky said.

"Neither of you should be blaming yourselves or each other." Katie said. Both Sky and Bridge looked up at her. She had her purse in her hand. Sky and Bridge looked at the woman confused. "Sky and Bridge right?" She asked as both Sky and Bridge looked at each other confused. "You're Jack's friends. I recognize you from the pictures."

"And whom might you be?" Sky asked.

"I'm Katie Walker, Jack's cousin." She said smiling politely.

"Right. Please join us." Bridge offered. Katie sat down in the vacant chair.

"Thanks. It's a nice to meet you guys. Jack has talked a lot about you both." She said as both Bridge and Sky shared a sad expression. "Look guys, you're his friend. Don't feel guilty." Katie said realizing that they truly do care about Jack.

"It's just that I we both feel like we could've done something about it?" Bridge said.

"Like what?" Katie asked.

"We could've told somebody or helped him go to the authorities." Sky said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, you two didn't know about it until recently right?" Katie asked.

"I suspected he was being abused but I had no real evidence except for what I saw in the locker room a few weeks ago." Said Bridge.

"Yeah and then he told us the day that he found Jack in the woods." Sky added.

"What could you have done?" Katie asked them. Neither had a response. "Exactly. There wasn't much you two could've done about it. Jack was the only one who could said something. Guys, the only one to blame for this is John. He did this to Jack not you."

"We know but it still doesn't stop us from feeling guilty or sadness." Said Bridge.

"That tells me that you guys really care about my cousin. I appreciate that. It is so important to have friends you trust."

"That's true." Bridge said nodding.

"You two shouldn't fight or blame each other. You didn't do much is because you couldn't do much else. Bridge, you found him and called the police. That was a smart thing to do. Sky, you and the others went looking for Jack in places you thought he might be. That's pretty smart thinking. You guys showed up at the hospital because you care and that goes a long way." Katie said as both felt a bit better. "I know that doesn't change the fact that Jack is still in the hospital but at least you know that you've done all that you could for him. The rest is up to him."

"Do you think he'll wake up?" Sky asked her.

"If I know my cousin, he's a fighter. I believe he'll wake up." Katie said. "Question is do you believe he will?"

"I believe it." Said Bridge.

"I do to." Sky said. "I just hope we're not disappointed."

"Sometimes things don't always go as planned but we just have to hope." Katie said smiling. Bridge and Sky felt so much better talking to her. Despite her age, Katie was full of wisdom. She truly believed in being optimistic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Visiting hours at the hospital were over. Z didn't care. She snuck in anyway. The security guard was too preoccupied to see her walk past his desk. Seeing as how she knew what floor Jack was on, she rode the elevator without being bothered. Two doctors got on the elevator with her and didn't even notice she was there. Z sighed when she got off on the fifth floor. She checked the waiting room to see if Aisha was there. When Z didn't see Jack's mother, she slowly crept into his room.

"Hey Jack." Z said sitting down in the chair beside his bed. "I know it's late and I should be home but I wanted to see you. Jack, I'm so sorry about everything. I didn't mean to push you away. I didn't realize how it was affecting you. You have every right to be mad with me. I wasn't there and I should've been."

"He cares a lot about you." A voice said to her. Startled, Z turned to see that the voice belonged to Aisha. She was sitting on the sofa chair in the far corner of Jack's room.

"Ms. Campbell I didn't see you there." Z said. Aisha sat up on the chair. Z went over to join her. "I know it's late and I shouldn't be here but I can't help it. I just needed to see him."

"You love him don't you?" Aisha said staring at Z. She knew Z since Z was seven years old and knew she was a smart girl. She also knew that she and Jack had crushes on each other. Neither one would make a move though. Z smiled. "Yeah you love him." Aisha smiled as blushed. "How come you never told him how you felt?"

"I've denied it for a long time. You may not know this Ms. Campbell but you're son is such a flirt." Z said smiling. Aisha smiled. He flirts with a lot of girls."

"Oh I know. He's flirted with a few girls around me." Said Aisha.

"I figured he didn't share my feelings so I hid them away." Z said. "Maybe I shouldn't have. I realize now that Jack did share my feelings. He was afraid to tell me." Z said feeling the sadness creep up in her again.

"He told you how he felt?" Aisha asked her. Z nodded. Aisha could see that Z was sad. She knew that her feelings for her son were true.

"I feel so bad Ms. Campbell." Z said as the tears began to fall down her face. "I should've been there for him. We use to be able to talk about anything but things changed. I regret not thinking about his feelings. I was so wrapped up in my own life that I didn't…" She said unable to finish her sentence. Aisha pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Aisha said hugging Z. For the first time she found herself comforting another person. Z sobbed as Aisha ran her fingers through Z's hair. "I don't blame you. I've known you since you were seven years old. You and Bridge have been my son's friends for years. I know sometimes things change but true friendship always remains the same no matter what." She said as Z hugged her again. The two heard groaning. Both looked at each other. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." Z said as both turned towards Jack's bed.

The dreams, the terror he experienced at the hands of his father, the pain of abandonment by his mother and brother, the isolation he felt at the hands of his friends was too much for Jack Landors to endure. His eyes flickered inside of his lids as he was trying open them. The pain he suffered. He remembered it all. He groaned as his eyes shot open. Aisha and Z quickly made their way over to his bedside.

"Jack baby." Aisha said. "You're awake." She said happily as her face lit up. The tears pored down her face. Tears of joy of course.

"Jack. Thank god." Was all Z said. Both women cried as Jack looked on. He frowned slightly remembering everything that happened before his encounter with his father. How would he react when he learns his family has come to be by his side?

TO BE CONTINUED !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Notes: I'm so sorry it took me this long to finish this chapter. I've been so swamped with work, and visiting my father in the hospital. Again I apologize. Hope you like it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Road To Recovery

Excited that her son was awake, Aisha found her self smiling for the first time in days. Z had stayed by Jack's bed side talking to him while he listened. She was so happy that he was finally awake. She talked so much that Jack ended up drifting off back to sleep. She smiled and let him sleep. She called her mother and told her where she was and that Jack had woken up. Aisha had called Tanya, Katie, Rocky and Adam that Jack had woken up. All were happy. Katie told James who jumped up wanting to go to the hospital in the middle of the night. Katie stopped him telling him that they'd head to see him first thing in the morning. Z had left messages for Sky and the others telling them that Jack has woken up.

While asleep, Jack began to dream about the past events of his life. With him being laid out in the hospital, He could only recall the bad memories. He recalled the neglect at the hands of his mother, the abuse at the hands of his father, and the isolation he suffered at the hands of his friends. All these memories came flooding back in Jack's mind like a crashing wave. His pain resurfaced. The nightmare of being attacked by his father was all too real. His eyes shot open. He surveyed the room he currently occupied for the last few days. He noticed two women asleep on the couch. He frowned hard thinking back to everything that has happened. He wondered why his mother and Z showed up at the hospital. He wondered if they were there because they care or because they felt guilty for the way they treated him. If it was guilt they felt, he didn't need that. He didn't want anyone's pity. As fat as he was concerned they could keep it. He closed his eyes again wondering what was to come now that he was awake.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Katie and James all had gotten up early. Katie having gotten dressed first decided to make breakfast for everyone before they all headed to the hospital. James entered the kitchen and stared at Katie who was fixing five plates of bacon and eggs for breakfast.

"Katie, what are you doing?" H asked.

"Fixing Breakfast. What does it look like I'm doing?" Katie responded with her back to him.

We have to go to the hospital to see Jack and you're cooking?"

"We have to eat. Now sit down." Katie said as James just watched her. Tanya, Adam and Rocky made their way into the kitchen fully dressed. All sit down at the kitchen table. The only one still standing is James.

"Katie, the food smells good." Adam said.

"I agree." Rocky said smiling.

"I can't believe you four." James said angrily as they turned to him. He was surprised that they could think about food at a time like this. "We got the news that Jack was awake and all you guys can do is eat."

"James relax. We're going to see Jack after we eat. He's not going anywhere. Don't worry ok?" Tanya said so James stood there. "Now sit down and eat your breakfast before it gets cold."

"Fine." James said irritated at his family. Tanya watched him for a moment before going back to her food. James realized he was hungrier than he thought. He was scarfing down his food. James spent the last few days watching his brother hoping he'd wake up. He hadn't thought about eating. He and Aisha truly were two of a kind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bridge woke up as early as he could and like James could barely sleep the night before. He showered and changed into his blue jeans, green t-shirt underneath his long green plad shirt and white sneakers. He thought about all the things he could say to Jack. All the catching up they could do. He was really happy and relieved that Jack had survived. He picked up his cell and sent text messages to Sky, Syd, Andy and Boom telling them to meet him in the hospital to see Jack. After he was done, Bridge grabbed his car keys, wallet and headed out the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z woke up early. She looked at the sleeping person next to her in that of Aisha. She smiled realizing that Aisha needed sleep after staying up for hours watching Jack. She glanced over at Jack who was sound asleep. Z was relieved to know that she'd get a chance to apologize to Jack for the way she treated him. She'd get a second chance to make it up to him. If he let her that is. Little did she know Jack would want to be alone. With him in the hospital laid out, this made her realize how precious life really is and how important friendship. She spend as long as it takes to make sure Jack knew that she cared for him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having eaten their breakfast, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Katie and James all arrived at the hospital making their way up to the fifth floor. They slowly entered Jack's room to find Z sitting by his bed side. James immediately heads over to Jack's bed.

"Z did you talk to him?" James asked.

"Last night but he didn't say much." Z said.

"Hey sleepy head." Tanya said to her kid sister. Aisha sirs waking up. "Wake up."

"Morning." Aisha said sitting up on the couch. "What time is it?" She asked.

"It's 9am." Adam told her. He looked back at Jack who was still sound asleep. Both Z and James each occupied both sides of Jack's bed. "Did you get to talk to him?"

"Yeah but he didn't speak." Aisha said sighing deeply.

"I know this must be a relief for you." Rocky said to her rubbing her shoulders.

"You have no idea. Sitting here wondering if my son was going to live or die. It's nerve recking. I'm glad he's alive." Aisha said smiling.

"God was on our side." Said Tanya.

"Amen." Katie said as they giggled.

Jack awoke to the sound of familiar voices in the room. He opened his eyes to see Z and James talking. He surveyed the room again and noticed his mother was talking with his uncle Adam and his aunt Tanya. His cousin Katie and Rocky were there as well. He frowned wondering what they were doing there. James was the first to notice his brother was awake.

"Hey he's awake." James said smiling. Aisha, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, and Katie went over to his bedside. "Hey bro, how you feeling man?" Jack frowned not wanting to speak yet.

"Hey baby. I'm so relieved you're awake." Aisha said rubbing Jack's head.

"You gave us quite a scare cuz." Said Katie. Jack didn't respond.

"How you feeling champ?" Adam asked. Jack shrugged.

"We're so happy that you woke up." Tanya said smiling. Jack didn't respond.

"Are you unable to talk honey?" Aisha asked lovingly. Jack frowned hard and rolled his eyes. Aisha caught this and didn't say anything.

Doctor Jefferies walks into the crowded room. He noticed all the relieved faces in the room and smiled. He went over to Jack's bed side to examine him.

"Good morning." Doctor Jefferies said. That was followed by several good mornings. "I see Jack is awake."

"Yes but he's not able to talk." Aisha said unaware that Jack can speak he just isn't speaking to her right now.

"Really? Let's take a look." Said Doctor Jefferies. "Jack do me a favor and open you mouth." Jack does exactly that. Dr. Jefferies examines his mouth. "I don't see anything wrong. Jack can you speak?"

"Yes." Jack said the words barely escaping his lips.

"How are you feeling?" Doctor Jefferies asked. Jack groaned.

"My face hurts and my side hurts." Jack said groaning.

"You suffered some pretty nasty bruises. You have a broken rib cage and broken left leg." Said Doctor Jefferies.

"That explains why my left leg is in a cast." Jack mumbled.

"Well, under the circumstance, you're going to recover from you're injuries though I worry about your head." Said Doctor Jefferies.

"Doc, will my nephew make a full recovery?" Asked Tanya.

"I'll continue to monitor his condition and we'll see how it goes." Said Doctor Jefferies.

"Jack, we were so worried about you." Aisha said rubbing his hand.

"I'll bet." Jack responded moving his hand away. The others caught this.

"What does that mean?" Aisha asked wondering where the sudden attitude is coming from.

"I don't want to talk about it." Jack said nastily. Aisha frowned.

"Hey Jack, Bridge and the others are coming to see you." Said Z.

"Why?" Jack asked. "They don't care that I'm in here."

"That's not true." Said Z. "They do care. I care."

"You could've fooled me." Jack said rolling his eyes. "I just want to be alone."

"Jack what's wrong?" Aisha asked.

"I just want to be alone." Jack said more firmly. Everyone looked at him.

"Jack, we're here for you. Why do you want to be alone?" Asked Tanya.

"Because that's the way I want it." Jack said.

"Why don't we give Jack some time alone? Let him get some rest." Rocky said trying to defuse some tension in room. Everyone slowly left Jack's room. All were confused.

"Why did he want to be alone?" James asked. "Doesn't he know we're here for him?"

"He knows." Said Adam.

"Then why would he want to be alone?" James asked not understanding his brother's current state of mind.

"Maybe the blows to his head caused some damage." Katie said speculating.

"Maybe. We should have Doctor Jefferies check him out again." Said Rocky.

"That's not it." Said Z. "He's pushing us away because he believes that's what we did to him." We meaning Aisha, James and her self.

"We didn't push him away." James said angered.

"We kind of did." Aisha said feeling bad.

"Then we need to tell him that." James said attempting to go back in Jack's room to talk to him.

"No." Said Rocky stopping James. "If this is the mood he's in, we should let him be for a little while. Let him think things through. Ok." James nodded.

"I'll tell the others not to come." Said Z walking away with her cell phone in her hand. She called Bridge and told him not to come to the hospital and that Jack wants to be alone. Bridge didn't understand so she asked him to meet her at the Cody's to talk. He agreed. She then called Syd and told her what was up. Bridge called Sky, Andy, and Boom and told them to meet him and Z at Cody's.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lying in his hospital unable to move much, Jack laid in his bed thinking about everything that has happened. Why did they suddenly care about him? Was it because he was in the hospital. He didn't want to see his family or his friends right now. All Jack wanted was to be alone. He hated the fact that everyone was visiting him to ease their guilt. He didn't want pity. He felt abandoned so he decided he return the gesture. They weren't there when he needed them so he decided that he'd take care of himself. He suffered violent attacks at the hands of own father and was nearly killed. Where was his family then? No he decided he stay to himself. His friends and family go to hell for all he cared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aisha, Rocky, Katie and James arrive back to her place. Aisha spent most of the ride back to her house thinking about the way Jack acted with them. She couldn't understand why he'd act the way he did. She thought about what Z said. It made sense. After divorcing John all those years ago, she regretted not getting custody of Jack. John must've began abusing Jack shortly after that. She regretted not making such a big deal when John would keep her from seeing Jack. She remembered several incidents where she'd call to see if John would let Jack go on vacation with her and James. Of course John said no. Aisha felt guilty. Why hadn't she fought the courts for custody of Jack. They had an agreement that Jack would visit. John being the asshole he is wouldn't allow her to spent time with Jack. May be she should tell Jack this. Not that he'd believe her. She sat on the sofa chair deep in thought. Rocky watched a moment not sure if he should bother her right now.

James headed straight for his room angered that Jack would push them away. He slammed his door in frustration. He went over to his bed and sat down having tossed his jacket onto the chair by his bed. "How could act that way?" James asked himself. "Doesn't he know that we love him? Doesn't he know I love him?" He wasn't going to get an answer to this question unless Jack could talk to him. James sat there lost in his own thoughts. He glanced at a picture of Jack and himself when there very little. In the picture, Jack was about four and James was a year old. Jack was holding James in his arms. Both were smiling happily. Back then Jack loved to hold James. He got to hold James after he was born. James smiled. He recalled a memory that made him frown. It was right before their parents split up. Aisha and John were arguing. Jack and James were listening.

Flashback

"_You always go away on these business trips leaving me and the kids alone. Only now I understand what you were doing. You were out fucking some other women." Aisha yelled crying. The tears are pouring down her face. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?" Aisha yelled._

"_I do. It happened one time. I'm sorry." John yelled back. _

"_Yeah right." Aisha said turning away from him. _

"_Aisha, I'm sorry. Things have changed between us. You know that." John responded._

"_How???" _

"_After you Jake, things went down hill." John said blaming Jack. Jacob is Jack's birth name. _

"_Oh don't blame you're cheating on Jake. It is not his fault." _

"_Yeah it is." _

"_Why is it his fault?" _

"_Because you had him when I wanted to wait to have children." John yelled. Aisha stared at him if he was an idiot._

"_So you're saying, that you resent me for giving birth to Jacob and that's why you've been fucking someone else?" Aisha yelled not believing what she was hearing from her husband. Neither were aware that Jack and James were listening at the top of the staircase._

"_Jake, why are mommy and daddy arguing?" Four year old James asked._

"_It's because of me." Seven year old Jack said letting tears fall down his face._

"_What did you do?" James asked._

"_I don't know." Jack said turning and heading back to his room with James in tow._

_End of flash back_

James frowned hard. He remembered Jack blaming himself for their parents' divorce. Apparently their father blamed him to. Thus the reason for the abuse. James wished he was around to help Jack. This was why pushed them away. He was trying to reach out for help and when he didn't get it, he kept to himself. James laid back on his bed holding the picture to his chest. He now understood why Jack wanted to be alone. It was how he felt. Jack felt like he had been abandoned by the people he loved and the man was almost killed by the man who helped bring him into this world. He was going to have to figure a way to make Jack see that the same people he feels abandoned him is still here for him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having arrived at Cody's before the others, Z found a booth and sat down alone. She had been so tired since she hadn't sleep much due to watching Jack in his hospital bed. She sighed deeply replaying what Jack had said to her. Part of her didn't blame him for acting the way he did. He was hurt and angry. It was only fitting. He felt the one girl who he loved more than life it's self pushed him away. He wanted to be alone. She had made him feel this way. Now she had to deal with his distance. Ever since they were five years old, She, Bridge and Jack had been so close. Almost like the three musketeers. That has since changed. She was a different person. She never knew his parents had gotten divorced because Jack hid that by smiling and being goofy all the time. She didn't know he was being abused or that own father resented him simply for being born too soon. Jack hid this all. He didn't really feel he had someone to talk to. She was too busy hanging with Sydney after Syd and her parents moved to town. Bridge did the same for Boom and Sky when they all moved to town. No one knew Jack was going through hell. Realizing that his friends had moved on without him, Jack kept his pain to himself. Z felt herself about to cry again. She felt so bad for him. She felt guilty for not being there for him. She let several tears fall down her face. She wasn't aware that Syd, Sky, Bridge, Boom, Andy and Sky had just walked up to her booth.

"Z are you ok?" Asked Syd sitting next to her best friend at the table.

"Yeah." Z said faking a smile. The others could see right through her. Especially Bridge who knew her so well.

"Z." Bridge said. Z looked over at him and shook her head. "What happened?"

"He said that he wanted to be alone because no one cared about him." Z said.

"That's not true." Said Boom.

"We care about him." Syd said confused. "Why would he say something like that?"

"Because it's how he feels." Bridge said. "We all played a role in Jack feeling the way he feels. I can't say that I blame him for wanting to be alone. We abandoned him when he need us."

"No we didn't." Sky said raising his voice.

"Yes we did." Bridge yelled back. "Think about it. Z and I knew him the longest. The three of us were close. Then Syd and Boom move to town around the same time and Z and I became fast friends you two." He said referring to Boom and Syd who watched him. "Then you moved to town." Bridge said to Sky. "It was you Jack connected with. Why wouldn't you. You two had sports in common. Both of you played backyard basketball and then baseball. You were his closest friend Sky but you spent so much time with Cayden and his friends that Jack didn't matter any more. It was even worst when Andy showed up." Bridge said as Sky stared at him frowning.

"So what Bridge, you think I stopped being Jack's friend is that what you're saying?" Sky asked yelling.

"I'm saying that we stop being his friend." Bridge yelled back. Loud enough that the patrons in the diner could hear them. "He needed help and none us were there for him."

"He wouldn't tell us what was going on Bridge. What did you think we should do?"

"How about backing him when the coach wanted to change captains. Oh that's right, Coach Daniels made you and Andy the co-captains." Both Bridge and Sky were standing up.

"Fuck you Bridge. I was his friend." Sky yelled insulted that Bridge would blame him for what happened to Jack. Everyone looked in their direction startled by the yelling.

"Guys calm down." Said Boom. "Everyone is staring at us."

"No. It sounds like Bridge here thinks it's our fault that Jack is in the hospital." Sky yelled.

"That's not what I said. I said we're the reason he feels abandoned." Bridge shouted.

"Guys, no one is to blame here for what happened to Jack. His father did this to him." Andy said trying to calm Bridge and Sky down.

"You don't understand Andy so sit down." Bridge said angered that Andy would speak.

"Don't yell at him." Z said. "It's not his fault."

"No it's ours." Bridge said referring to himself and Z. "We should've been there Z."

"Don't you think I feel bad?" Z yelled crying again. "I feel fucking guilty. I should've been there for him when he needed me and I…wasn't." She cried. "Now he hates me."

The entire diner was silent having watched the entire scene. They all knew what happened to Jack. It was on the news. Bridge sat back down next to Boom again. Syd caressed Z's shoulders as she sobbed. Sky watched her, his face showing grief. Andy felt bad about the whole scene.

"We can't blame each other for what happened to Jack. He feels like we abandoned him. I don't think we did but that how he feels. We cannot take on his feelings. The bottom line is that there were things we could've done to help but we didn't. Jack wouldn't tell us flat out what was happening." Said Boom.

"That's because he didn't believe he had anyone to help him. We were all too wrapped up in our own lives to help him." Said Z.

"I tried." Bridge said as everyone looked at him. Sky frowned. "I asked him what was wrong. I tried to get him to tell me but he wouldn't."

"We could've told a teacher." Said Syd.

"Yeah and if his father found out, Jack would be dead." Bridge said.

"But his father attacked him anyway and looked where he ended up." Syd said making sense. "If we had told a teacher or perhaps the principal, they could've help prevent Jack from being attacked."

"What would've happened if Jack denied it?" Bridge asked. Syd stared at him. "When he got home his father would've killed him."

"Guys, the bottom line is that we failed Jack and now we deal with not seeing him." Z said. All sat there staring into space. All knew the truth and would have to seal with Jack keeping his distance from them. How would they deal with it?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tanya's car pulled into the parking lot the New Tech city Correction Facility. She got out of her car and made her way inside. She made sure to wear her ID badge so that the guard would let her in. She walked up to the gate and was let in. One of the officers escorted her to a room in which inmates get to talk to family from behind a safety glass. She was taken to one of the empty chairs. Lucky for her there was two other people there. She sat down in the chair waiting for the guard to bring out the inmate she wanted to speak with. From the opposite side of the glass, the guard brought out the inmate she wanted to see. John Landors. John stared at Tanya frowning. He walked up to the glass opposite Tanya and sat down in the vacant chair. Tanya picked up the phone as did John. Both stare at each other a moment. John is the first to speak.

"Well if isn't my ex-sister in law."

"Cut the crap John." Tanya said angrily. "He was your son. How could you?"

"Straight to the point are we?" John asked evading her question.

"He loved you and you just beat him until he was damn near lifeless. What kind of man tries to kill his own son and then tries to cover his own ass after woods?" Tanya asked.

"Is that what you came here for? To lecture me about kicking the crap out of Jack. The little bastard had it coming." John said nastily. Tanya watched him discussed with him. "I blame your sister for this."

"You what?" Tanya asked.

"That's right. I blame Aisha for this. If only she had waited to have children then only James would be here and not Jack." John said frowning hard. Tanya stared at him realizing that he's hated Jack and resents Aisha for giving birth to him.

"Don't you dare blame my sister for this. You're to blame here. You're the one who beat Jack within an inch of his life and you have the nerve to blame my sister? You're a discussing human being and hope you get what's coming to you. You piece of shit." Tanya spat. "I knew marrying you was the biggest mistake my sister made. Maybe if she had married someone else Jack would've been better off." Tanya said.

"Now that you said what you came here to say, you can leave now." John said angered.

"Why did you do it?" Tanya asked.

"You got all the answers don't you?"

"All I want to know is why you tried to kill Jack?"

"Because I hate his fucking ass. I wanted him gone out of my life for good." John yelled. Tanya watched him not believing what she just heard. "If Aisha had just waited one or two years maybe just maybe I could've loved Jack. The moment she decided to give birth to him, our relationship went down hill from there. I resent her for it."

"You're a piece of work. Why you didn't just use protection if you felt that way?" Tanya asked. John sat back in his chair. "Did you ever love my sister?"

"Yes." John answered.

"No you didn't." Tanya said standing up to leave. "If you loved her you wouldn't have cheated on her."

"Tell James I said hi." John said. Tanya shook her and turned away then left the facility.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three weeks go by and Jack has begun to recover. The bandage around his head has been removed. His ribs are healing properly and Jack is able to sit up in his bed. He held true to his word not wanting to see anyone. He stayed to himself not calling or talking to anyone. He had gotten a new roommate but never said a word to him. Though Jack to admit that he missed his mother and the others but his pride was getting the best of him. Doctor Jefferies ran test on his head to make sure there were no severe damages to Jack's skull. Jack's leg began to heal as well. The big brace was replaced with a much smaller brace. Jack tried at times not to think about the events of his life but every time he close his eyes, the memories would creep back into his head. Once he's released from the hospital, he'd have to figure out a way to isolate himself from his family and friends. It won't be easy for him to do since he'll be in his mother's care. What was a guy to do?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sky spent the last few weeks trying to text message Jack apologizing for not being there when he needed him. Jack never answered his messages. Frustrated Sky tossed his phone aside onto his bed. Sky sighed sitting in front of his computer. Since it's spring break, he didn't want to hang out with Andy or his teammates. He wasn't in the mood. Besides it wouldn't be the same without Jack. Sky thought about what Bridge had said a few weeks back. He realized Bridge was right. No one reached out to Jack like they should've. Bridge was the only one who seemed to want to help Jack. Sky felt guilty. Especially since he didn't back Jack up when Coach Daniels wanted to replace Jack with Andy and himself. He part of the reason he didn't say anything was because he wanted to be captain. He always felt he'd make a better captain than Jack. Apart of him was jealous of Jack and his ability to be a great leader. This was the reason he didn't speak up for Jack. Sky shook his head. All the times he and Jack talked and hung out, how could he not see that Jack was being abused? Jack his marks very well. The times when Jack would be the last one off the field and the first one on the field, Sky had never seen Jack's bruises so he couldn't have known. He couldn't handle Jack not speaking to him. He was use to Jack talking his ear off about everything under the sun. Since Andy's arrival, Jack had kept to himself. These last few weeks without being able to talk to Jack had been driving him nuts. Sky had to find a way to talk to him. He had to make it up to Jack.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was released from the hospital into his mother's care. Aisha decided to take some time off to make sure Jack was ok. She asked Rocky, Z, Sky, Syd, Adam, James, Bridge and Boom to assist her in removing Jack's things from John's house and bringing the items to the spear bed room. Katie helped to fix his room up. Rocky picked Jack up from the hospital. Rocky tried to reach out to him but Jack barely spoke a word. When he did speak it was usually one word. If Rocky asked him if he was ok. He said yes. Rocky shook his head wondering how he was going to reach out to the young man he wished was his son.

Jack was surprised to find that his family and friends would go through the hassle of arranging for his belongings to be moved from his father's house to his mom's. It was pleasant surprise but he still wasn't convinced they cared about him. Jack's leg began to heal a bit more though was still using his crutches. He was able to be a little more active. Not that he could do anything. Doctor Jefferies told Jack that he could go back to school. Jack had missed most of the second semester due to the incident and would have to take an exam to move on to the next grade. Bridge and Boom brought over the assignments so that Jack could catch up. He spent the next two weeks working on the assignments that we given to him. Jack isn't a stupid jock. The guy is pretty smart. He was able to complete all the assignments and return to school.

When Jack returned to school, everyone was happy to see him. For the first time Jack smiled shaking hands with almost everyone in the school building. His teachers were happy to see him and were impressed because he completed the assignments they gave him. He made sure to avoid his friends particularly Z, and Sky. He was still angry with them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Having come home from shopping, Aisha and James enter the kitchen and begin to put some of the food in it's appropriate places. Rocky comes downstairs and watches them both. He smiles remembering how active Aisha use to be when they were younger. He remembered her vibrant, carefree, full of life attitude that made and his friends smile. Lately, that vibrant, carefree, full of life attitude was replaced with guilty, sadness, pain, and regret. He could see it in her face that person he once knew had somehow disappeared. Aisha though still as beautiful as they he first laid eyes on her was not the same person anymore. That's thanks in part to being married to John for all those years. He slowly broke her down. She divorced him thankfully but still the damage was done. To make things worst, John had gotten custody of Jack. Jack hadn't helped much with his attitude towards her. Whenever Aisha would say something to him he'd totally ignore her. She was getting fed up with it. Rocky continued to watch them for a moment longer. James noticed him standing there.

"You gonna stand there and watch or are you going to help us out?" Asked James

"I'm going to admire the view." Rocky said flirting with Aisha. She blushed.

"Eeewwwwlllll." James said putting the milk in the fridge. Aisha and Rocky smiled. "Is Jack back from school yet?"

"Yep. He's in his room." Rocky said.

"Ok." James said heading to Jack's room. Rocky watched him leave the kitchen. He didn't tell Rocky and Aisha that Jack had been talking to him. "He's grown up so fast."

"Yeah." Said Aisha.

"You ok?"

"Yeah." She said faking her smile. Rocky stared at her. He knew her better than that and could tell that this issue with Jack is upsetting her. "I'm fine."

"No you're not." Rocky said. Aisha sighed. "Tell me the truth."

"Rocky." Aisha said not wanting to talk about what's bothering her.

"Come on Isha, I know you better than that. I know when something is bothering you. Talk to me." Aisha looked away. "It's Jack isn't it?"

"I just don't know how to reach out to my son." Aisha said sadly. She was hurt that Jack wouldn't talk to her.

"I know he's been avoiding you. Hell he's been avoiding almost everyone in the house." Rocky said.

"What do I do to reach him?" Aisha asked desperate to her son back.

"Give him some time but don't give up on him."

"I know. I'd never give up on him. I just don't want him to give up on me." Aisha said letting a tear fall down her face. Rocky took her hands into his.

"Aisha, Jack loves you. He's just doing this to hurt you."

"Well it's working. It hurts." She said sobbing.

"It's his way of showing you how he's been feeling." Rocky said. "You have to show him that you love him and will always be there for him ok?"

"Ok." Said Aisha fighting back sobs.

"It's going to be ok. I promise." Rocky said as he pulled Aisha into a hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Z sitting at her desk trying to do her homework. She wasn't able to concentrate due to Jack's distances. She missed him so much. She was happy when Jack returned to school but was hurt that he wouldn't say a word to her. He acted the same way with the others a well. She put her pencil down and rubbed her forehead. The guilty was killing her. She wanted desperately to apologize to Jack. How could she if he wasn't speaking to her?

Ms. Delgado was walking past her room and saw Z sitting there with her hand over her forehead. Z had told her what happened between Jack and her self and felt bad. She knew her daughter cared about Jack and was crazy about him. Ms. Delgado also knew Jack and understood what he was feeling. She knew Jack would come around eventually. Jack couldn't stay mad at Z for very long. She decided to check in with her only daughter.

"Lizzy, you ok?"

"Jeez ma, you scared me." Z said startled. She didn't heard her mother come into her room.

"Sorry. Are you alright?"

"I'm ok." Said Z.

"No you're not." Ms. Delgado sat down on Z's bed. Z turned to face her.

"No I'm not. Mom why does Jack hate me?" Z asked.

"He doesn't hate you. He's mad at you."

"When is he going to stop being mad at me?" Z asked frustrated that he hasn't spoken to her. "I didn't mean to make him feel like I abandoned him. I care about him."

"I know you do you sweetie. He needs to know that."

"But how am I going to tell him if he doesn't talk to me?" Z wined.

"Give him some time. Jack needs to think things through. I'm sure he won't avoid you forever." Ms. Delgado said. Z sighed. "Look, honey, Jack went through a rough time and is taking his anger out on those closest to him. Be patient. I'm sure he'll come around. Ok?" Z nodded.

"I hope you're mom. I don't want to lose him."

"You won't." Ms. Delgado said as Z smiled. Her mother always knew how to make her feel better. Ms. Delgado got up off Z's bed and kissed her daughter's forehead then left her room. Z sighed again and continued to finish her homework. Her mother was right. Jack just needs some more time. If her mom believes Jack will come around, then Z should to.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James decided to skip school today. He had called Danny Delgado's office requesting to speak with him. Danny answered the phone and James asked him if he could do him a huge favor. Danny asked why James had skipped school. James told him he wanted to see his father to find out why he did what he did to Jack. Danny was hesitant at first but decided to take James anyway. Danny's car pulled up to the parking lot of the same corrections facility that Tanya visited a few weeks earlier. James and Danny sat in his car for a moment.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Danny asked him.

"Yes sir. I have to know why he hurt Jack."

"Ok. Let's go inside." Danny said as he and James got out of his car. Both made his way into the facility. Danny had his id with him and the guard let them through. Both Danny and James were escorted to the same room where prisoners can talk to family and friends. James sat down in one of the chairs in front of a glass window that had a phone to his left. On other side of the glass, John was brought to the seat opposite James. John looked bad. James wasn't use to seeing him with a beard wearing his jail attire. John smiled happy to see James.

"Jamey, my son what's up?" John said smiling.

"Dad. How are you?" James asked not returning the smile.

"I could be better. How things with you?"

"Ok."

"How's school?"

"It's fine."

"He brought you here?" John asked a slight hint of anger in his voice.

"Yes. I didn't want mom to know that I skipped school to see you."

"You skipped school?" John asked sternly. James nodded. "Don't do that again understand me?"

"Yes dad." James said wanting desperately to ask him what he came to ask him. "Dad, I need to know something." James said looking away. John's smile disappeared. He knew where this was going.

"What is it son?"

"Why did you hurt Jack?" James asked. John frowned at him then looking away. John loved James more than he did Jack. It was hard to look James in the face and answer that question. "He's your son. Why did you want to kill him?"

"James, I really don't want to talk about this with you."

"Why?"

"You're too young to understand."

"Dad, I'm not stupid. It's a simple question." James said forcefully. John was taken back by this. "Dad please I need to know."

"Why is it so important to you?"

"Because I can't understand why someone who gave birth his child would want to kill him." James said trying to plead with his father. John looked away again. His anger increasing.

"Are you siding with Jack?" John asked angrily.

"No dad. It's not about taking sides. It's about right and wrong. What you did to Jack was wrong."

"I think you should go." John said. He was angry that James would take Jack's side and not his.

"What?"

"Go home. Don't bring your ass back here." John yelled. Everyone could hear him. James stood up from the seat surprised at his father's outburst. James turned and walked away. Danny just stared at John angrily before following James. John turned and head back to his cell.

Outside of the corrections facility, James shook his head walking towards Danny's car. Danny watched him feeling bad. John truly was a piece of shit who didn't know how to treat his own sons. Both got into the vehicle.

"I'm sorry James." Danny said as he drove away from the facility. James said nothing. "I hope you got the answer you were looking for."

"I did." James said. The man across from him wasn't his father. That was someone else. James had never seen his father act the way he did. It shocked him but it also revealed John's true colors. A selfish self absorbed human being who cared nothing about his children nor his wife.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack is in the library studying his notes before next period's exam. It was the first time in a long time that he could concentrate on school work. He didn't have to worry about what mood his father would be in by the time he got home. He didn't have to worry about baseball since he decided to quit two months ago. No. For Jack was free to concentrate on school so he could pass his class and move on to the next grade. Bridge and Boom walked into the library chatting when they noticed Jack. Jack looked up and frowned when he saw them.

"Hey Jack." Boom said. Jack didn't respond.

"Jack how you been?" Bridge asked.

"Fine." Jack said not looking at him.

"Jack, come on talk to me." Bridge said going to sit next to him. "Talk to us."

"Why should I? You guys don't give a damn about me." Jack said angrily.

"Is that what you think Jack? You think we don't care about you?" Bridge asked.

"I know you don't." Jack said.

"We've been friends for a long time." Boom said.

"Jack, we've never stopped caring about you. Every time we asked you what was happening, you kept saying you were fine. We knew you weren't but you wouldn't tell us what was wrong." Bridge said. Jack looked away sadly.

"Things changed between us Bridge. You, me and Z use to be so close. That changed when Syd, Boom and Sky moved to town. You guys found friends you could relate."

"So did you when Sky moved here. You and Sky were on the baseball team. You two practiced together all the time. Yes things changed. The important thing is we all hung out Jack. I know we all were doing our own separate things but that doesn't mean that we stopped being your friend. Jack I love you like a brother that's why I reached out to you. I knew what was happening to you but without you telling me, I couldn't help you. Don't you see? We care about you. Boom and I were going to tell the teacher. Hell we would've told Coach Daniels but then again we didn't have proof and you wouldn't say anything." Bridge said pleading with Jack. He was always Jack's friend. Why couldn't Jack see this?

"I have to go." Jack said grabbing his backpack with his notes.

"Jack wait." Bridge said as he pulled Jack into a hug surprising him. Jack didn't realize how emotional Bridge could be. "I love you bro. Remember that." Bridge said letting Jack go. Jack turned and left the library. Bridge watched him hoping that he made some progress with the guy he affectionately called his brother.

"Do you think he'll come around?" Boom asked.

"I sure hope so." Said Bridge.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that afternoon, Jack had returned home from school using his crutches. Sitting on the couch was Tanya, Aisha, Detective Winters and District Attorney Anthony Miller. He was surprised at all the guests in the house. Jack limped over to the Sofa recliner chair and sat down. Tanya greats him.

"Hey kiddo." Tanya said smiling.

"Hey." Jack responded. Aisha watched wishing he'd talk to her.

"How was school?"

"Fine. What's going on?" He asked.

"Well, these gentleman want to talk to you about what happened."

"Jack, I'm detective Winters. This Anthony Miller he's the district attorney who'll be handling you're case." Said Detective Winter. Jack stared at them wondering what was going on.

"Honey, they're here to talk to you about what you're father did to you." Aisha said. Jack frowned not really wanting to talk about what happened.

"Jack first of all I wanna say that I'm happy to see you're alive up and about, healthy." Detective Winters said.

"How are you feeling?" Anthony asked.

"Fine."

"Do you remember what happened to you?" Detective Winter asked.

"I'd rather forget." Jack said. "Why are we talking about this anyway? Isn't he in jail?"

"Yes but the trail hasn't started yet." Anthony said.

"Why is that?" Jack asked angered.

"We wanted him to plead guilty for attempted murder but he wouldn't. This is why we need you to appear in court. John wants to go to trial."

"So you want me to testify?" Jack asked.

"Yes."

"Isn't there enough evidence against him to get a conviction?" Aisha asked.

"Yes. However, if John wants to go to trail then we need to tell the jury what kid of man John really is." Said Anthony.

"Jack you're testimony will send him to jail for a long time." Tanya said.

"I don't know." Jack said unsure of going to court. He hadn't seen his father since the night he was attack and he didn't want to see him now.

"I want to testify." Aisha said surprising Tanya and Jack.

"Why?" Aisha said.

"Because I was married to him. I know what he was like that's why I want to testify." Aisha said wanting to help her son. She felt she owed it to Jack.

"Ok." Anthony said. "Is there anyone who else who may have witnessed at least one incident that can testify?"

"Brighton Carson." Aisha said remembering Bridge telling her that he saw John slap Jack across the face in the locker room.

"Who's Brighton Carson?" Anthony asked.

"Bridge. Brighton is his birth name but we call him Bridge." Aisha said.

"He's my…" Jack said not sure what to call Bridge. Despite Bridge hugging him, he wasn't sure if Bridge was still his friend.

"How can I get a hold of Bridge?" Asked Anthony.

"I have his number I could give it to you." Jack said. "He can testify."

"We'll still need you to testify in court." Anthony said.

"I don't know." Jack said shaking his head.

"Jack, I know this is hard for you." Tanya said rubbing her nephew's shoulder. "If you want him to be locked away for a long time, you've got to tell the jury what happened. It will make him look bad."

"Aunt T, I don't want to see him anymore. After what he did to me, I can't face him." Jack said.

"Jack, I understand that you're scared, if you don't testify, he may get out in a year or so. Do you want that to happen?"

"No but…"

"So if he goes to jail, you won't have to see him again." Tanya said trying to convince Jack to testify. "Besides, your mother is going to testify on your behalf." Jack looked up at Aisha who had a sympathetic look on her face. Jack just looked away.

"Ok. Fine, I'll testify." Jack said giving in.

"Don't worry, I'll be by your side in case you need me ok?" Tanya said as Jack nodded.

"So it's settled. Jack's testifying, Aisha, Detective Winters and I'll call Bridge Carson and ask if he'll testify." Anthony said.

"I'm proud of you Jack." Aisha said. Jack just got up and hoped away heading towards his room. Aisha shook her head.

"Give him time." Tanya said rubbing Aisha's shoulders. "He needs some time." Aisha nodded heading into the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that evening, Jack is in his room on his computer. There's a knock on his door.

Knock, Knock. It was James.

"Come in." Jack said. James opens his door. "What?"

"Mom made apple pie. I brought you a slice." James said holding a small plate with a slice of apple pie.

"I'm not hungry." Jack said turning back his computer.

"It's good."

"I said I'm not hungry." Jack said raising his voice.

"What's wrong with you?" James asked. Jack didn't answer. "Mom makes us pie and you act like a prick."

"I'm acting like a prick because I'm not hungry for mom's pie?" Jack questions his little brother.

"No. You're prick for the way you've been treating mom." James yelled. Jack looked away. "Look, I know you're upset about what happened but stop blaming mom ok. She's trying to be there for you. We are all trying to be there for you. You're the one who keeps pushing us away."

"Doesn't feels so good does it? Jack asked.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Being pushed away, it doesn't feel so good does it?"

"No it doesn't."

"Now you know how I feel." Jack yelled.

"Jack we never pushed you away."

"Yes you did. You and mom pushed me away."

"That's not true at all. Mom called dad to see if you could spend time with us. Dad always hung up on her. He was a real asshole." James said.

"Yeah right."

"It's true Jack. I always kept asking mom how come dad wouldn't let you spend the weekend with us. Mom had to come up with excuses. She was upset that dad kept you from us."

"Then why was she so surprised to see me that night I showed up?"

"Because she didn't think dad would let you come to see us. That's we were surprised." James said pleading with Jack. Jack stared at him surprised. "Jack we were never trying to push you away. You gotta believe me." James said standing there still holding the pie. Jack sat down on the bed thinking about what James had just told him. "Dude, mom loves you. So do I." Jack looked up at him.

"Give me that pie." Jack said. James smiled and handed him the pie. Jack ate a piece of pie. "This is good."

"I told you." James said sitting down next to him. "You ok?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jack said swallowing the piece of pie in his mouth. "James, I'm sorry for acting like a prick."

"Bro, don't apologize. I understand. Hey listen if you wanna talk, I'm here."

"Thanks." Jack said as he and James shook hands then hugged each other. Both continued to talk while Jack finished his pie. For the first time, he and James had a brotherly conversation. Maybe this was the start of better days ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was walking towards his locker the next morning feeling a bit better about things. He was a bit nervous learning that he would have to face his father in court but he felt better. He and James reconciled having pie the night before. He thought about what James told him. Did John really keep him from seeing his mother and brother? If John could abuse him, he could definitely keep him from his mother and brother. He stopped in front of his locker. He had no idea Coach Daniels was behind him.

"Jack." Coach Daniels called to him. Jack turned to him startled. "It's good to see you."

"What do you want?" Jack asked nastily.

"I haven't been able to talk to you since you've been back. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I'm glad." Said Coach Daniels. Jack didn't respond. "So how's it going?"

"Why do you care Coach Daniels?"

"I do care about you Jack."

"Please. You cared about winning more than me. You removed me from being the captain because I was struggling. Then you give it to Sky and Andy. How do you think that made me feel?" Jack asked practically yelling. Coach Daniels just watched him. "I felt like I was being replaced."

"I wasn't trying to replace you Jack." Coach Daniels said.

"Well you did. This was the reason I quit. I loved playing baseball. More importantly, I loved playing for you Coach. You took that from me. You cared about your players, their families and their well being. I respected that. The day you replaced me was the worst day of my life. Worst than being abused by my own father. You took baseball from me. I don't know if I'll ever play this game again."

"Jack, I'm truly sorry." Coach Daniels said sincerely. Jack wasn't buying it.

"You got what you wanted. A championship. Too bad I wasn't apart of the team."

"I had no idea how much this effected you."

"You pushed me away. Now I'm going to return the favor. If you'll excuse me, I have to go. Good bye Coach." Jack turned and limped away from the coach using his crutches. Coach Daniels watched him feeling guilty about the way he handled things with Jack. Jack was one of his star pupils and the captain of the team. He was a great captain despite struggling offensively. Jack still tried to help his teammates. Coach Daniels realized he was wrong. Question was would Jack forgive him?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Jack is standing outside of the school building waiting for Rocky to pick him up. He thought about his conversation with Coach Daniels earlier. He hadn't met to push Coach Daniels away. He felt he was returning the favor. Coach Daniels had replaced him as the captain of the baseball team because he was struggling with his bat. Coach Daniels wanted to win so bad that he was willing to do anything it took to win. Even if it met giving up on the one player who respected him the most. He thought about all the people had given up on him. James, his mother, Z, Sky. He really didn't know Andy all that well. Bridge and Boom seemed to care about him and it was Bridge who knew or suspected what was happening with Jack and tried to reach out to him. Jack realized that he was the one who pushed him away. What about Sydney? She didn't exactly push Jack away. In fact Jack didn't she pushed him away at all. His thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey there." Syd said tapping Jack on his shoulder. Jack turned to her.

"Hey." He said smiling. Neither said anything for a moment. "What's up?"

"I was just about to ask you that?" Syd smiled. She missed talking to him. He seemed to make her laugh. "You didn't say anything when you returned to school." Jack looked away. "For a moment I thought you hated us."

"I don't hate you Syd." Jack said.

"Good because we don't hate you either. We love you Jack. We miss you." Syd said referring to her, Sky and Z.

"I was never mad at you."

"You're mad at Sky and Z aren't you?"

"I'm still keeping my distance from them." Jack said not wanting to get into it.

"Sky and Z miss you."

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

"Because they told me. Sky especially misses you."

"He had Andy to keep him company." Jack said bitterly.

"Andy's a cool guy but he's not you. Sky misses what he had with you." Syd said. She could see that Jack missed Sky as well. "You know you miss him to." Jack sighed deeply. He knew she was right. "I'm right aren't I?"

"He was my best friend."

"Is your best friend. He's still your friend Jack. No matter what happens. The only thing stopping the two of you from being friends again is you." Syd said rubbing Jack's arm. "Think about it." Jack nodded. She noticed there was something else on his mind. "What's up?"

"I'm nervous." Jack said frowning.

"Nervous about what?"

"I have to testify against my father in court next month." Jack said.

"That's what that call was about." She said remembering being at Bridge's house last night when he got a call from a district attorney.

"What call?"

"The call Bridge got last night. He said that a district attorney called him to testify against John Landors." Syd said to Jack. He nodded.

"Anthony Miller. He's the district attorney working on my case. He's prosecuting my father. What did Bridge say?"

"He said he'd do it. He would testify on your behalf." Syd said. Jack nodded. "Don't worry, we'll all be there with you in court. Just let us know when." Syd said to Jack. He looked at her becoming more convinced that his friends really do care about him.

"You'd do that for me?" Jack asked. "You guys don't have to be there in court."

"I know that but we will. Bridge and I will see to it." Syd said.

"Thanks Syd." Jack said sincerely.

"Come here." She said pulling Jack into a bear hug. Jack hugged her back. She kissed his forehead. Jack smiled happily. He was glad to have reconciled with at least three of his friends. Things were definitely looking up.

To Be Continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Next Chapter Entitled "Court Hearing"__: Jack must testify against his father in court. He gives an emotional testimony. Will John go away for a long time for what he did to Jack?_


	10. Chapter 10

The Abused

Chapter Ten

Court Hearing

It's been three months since Jack was attacked by his father. He has recovered from most of his injuries. He still uses a cane to get around as his leg hasn't healed completely. Jack has been making some stride in reconciling with his friends. He's already been speaking with Syd. Bridge called him and informed that he'd be testifying on his behalf. This made Jack feel good. Knowing that Bridge had his back made him feel better about their friendship. Jack and James even began speaking regularly. The two would hang out together with his friends. Jack was surprised to know that James' friends idolize him.

As the court date nears, Tanya and Anthony Miller sat with Jack preparing him for court. She was telling him how to answer certain questions when John's attorney cross examines him. Jack nodded listening. Knowing that Bridge, would be there helped him relax a bit more despite his nerves. Aisha was still having trouble reaching out to Jack. Rocky would spent time talking to Jack trying to get him to speak with Aisha. Jack is contemplating what Rocky was said to him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The court date has arrived. Jack is standing in front of his mirror trying to ties his tie. He's having difficulties doing so. He's wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and black slacks. His dreads are pulled back into a ponytail. There's a knock at his door.

"Come in." Jack said as Adam came into his room.

"Are you ready?" Adam asked walking over to him.

"Yeah but I can't tie my tie." Jack said. Adam went over to him and began to fix Jack's tie. "I'm nervous uncle Adam."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Having to testify against him. Having to see his face again." Jack said looking away. Adam finished his tying his tie and gently grabbed his shoulders.

"You don't have to be nervous. He put himself in jail not you. All you have to do is tell the judge what he did and the judge will send his ass away for a long time." Adam said. Jack nodded. "Don't worry. After today, you'll be able to sleep better." Jack nodded again. "Let's go." He said as he and Jack left his room. Jack put on his shades to cover his eyes.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rocky's car pulled up to the curb of the court building. He got out of the vehicle followed by Aisha who was in the passenger seat, Jack, James, and Katie. Adam's car pulled up behind Rocky's. He and Tanya got out of the car. Anthony Miller was there talking with some detective Winters. Standing next to him was Bridge and Boom. Rocky and the others made their way towards Anthony.

"There's the young man of the hour." Said Anthony. "How are you feeling Jack?"

"A little nervous." Jack responded.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Do exactly like we practiced and you'll be fine ok?" Tanya asked. Jack nodded.

"You ready?" Asked Bridge.

"Yes." Jack said. "Let's do it."

"Wait. We have others who are coming." Bridge said as he turned to see another car pull up to the curb.

"Who's that?" James asked. He watched as Mrs. Delgado got out of the passenger seat, Danny Delgado got out the driver's seat. Z, Sky, Syd and Andy got out of the back of Danny's car. Jack was pleasantly surprised.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jack asked.

"You didn't think you were going to do this alone did you?" Sky asked. Jack stared at him wondering if he was truly sincere about this. "Don't worry. We're here for you Jack. I promise." Jack went over to him. Both shook hands.

"Thanks man." Jack said as the two embraced in a hug.

"I owe you one." Sky said. Syd smiled.

"Andy, you didn't have to come." Jack said to Andy.

"Dude, it's like I told you before, all I wanted was your friendship." Andy said.

"You got it." Jack said shaking his hand. Everyone smiled having witnessed the reconciliation between Jack and is friends. The only person left was Z.

"Can I get a hug?" Z asked.

"Sure." Jack said pulling Z into a hug. She held onto him tight.

"I'm so sorry." Z said.

"It's ok." Jack said.

"Now that you have your support system, let's go get this court date over." Anthony said.

They all headed into the court building. Anthony Miller sat in the prosecutor's seat along with Tanya. Jack sat behind them. To his right was Z, Bridge, Boom, Andy, Syd and Sky. To his right was Aisha, Rocky, James and Adam. In the other seats next to Jack were Detective Wallace and the Delgados. Seating at the defense table was John's lawyer Milton Roberson. The security guard brought John out into the courtroom. John stared at the group before him. He made eye contact with Jack who frowned. John returned the gesture. Without realizing what he was doing, Jack grabbed Aisha's hand for comfort. She returned the gesture. John took his seat next to his lawyer as the judge came out of her chambers. There were other patrons in the court room including two news reporters who got wind of the story. The bailiff stood up to introduce the judge.

"All rise." Said the bailiff. Everyone in the courtroom including the jury stood up. "The state of California verse John Landors in session. Judge Mary Kindler presiding."

"You may be seated." Said Judge Kindler. Everyone sat down. Are the counselors ready to present their opening statements?"

"Yes your honor." Both Anthony and Milton said. Both attorneys made their opening statements. Anthony's was more convincing than the Milton's was. It was now time for the witnesses to testify.

"Mr. Miller, call your first witness." Judge Kindler said to Anthony

"Your honor, I call Detective Winters to the stand." Anthony said as Detective Miller made his way over to the witness stand. The bailiff swore Detective Winters in. He then sat down in the witness seat. "Tell the court your full name detective?"

"Detective Raymond Winters."

"Detective, how did you find out about the assault on the young Jack Landors?"

"My lieutenant told my partner and I."

"Did you go to the hospital to first or the scene of the crime it's self?" Asked Anthony.

"It's procedure to visit the crime scene first." Detective Winters responded.

"Why is that detective?"

"It gives us meaning my self and my partner a chance to see what may have taken place."

"Tell the courts what you found at the crime scene?"

"The forensics team was already there. There was some much blood in the foyer. Most of it belonging to Jack. We found a bloody shirt belonging to Jack. The forensic report indicated that John's fingerprints were found on his shirt."

"What did that tell you?"

"That both were in a struggle with Jack ending up on the wrong side of it."

"What else did you find at the crime scene detective?"

"We saw that the front door had been broken. We initially thought that there was a break in and Jack defended his home resulting in him ending up in the hospital."

"What changed your mind?"

"Danny Delgado who was there with us pointed out that none of Mr. Landors personal items had been taken. Whoever assault Jack, wanted to make it look like a robbery."

"That's when he told you about Jack Landors' father John?"

"Correct. He said he knew John and he wasn't what he appeared to be."

"No further questions your honor." Anthony said going over to sit next to Tanya on his side of the room.

"Correct me if I'm wrong detective, how was it that my client was taken down to the precinct without being officially arrested and charged with a crime?" Asked Milton.

"Detective Bradley and myself asked him to come to the precinct. We just wanted to talk to him. He could've turned us down but he didn't. It was there that we questioned him about his son and his whereabouts during his son's attack." Detective Winters responded.

"What did my client tell you?"

"He said he was out of town at time Jack was assaulted."

What town did he say he was in?

"Houston, Texas."

"Did you believe him?" Milton asked.

"Not really. One of our other detectives checked his alibi."

"What did you learn?"

"That he left Houston earlier that same day. Meaning, he would've been home in time to commit the crime."

"All this is circumstantial. How was an arrest made on my client so fast?" Milton asked.

"Mr. Miller got a court order to search Mr. Landors' personal property. Detective Bradley and Mr. Delgado went to Mr. Landors's home and searched the vehicle. That's where we found the weapon used on Jack." Detective Winters said pointing to the bat which was brought into the courtroom as evidence. Aisha cringed at the site of the bat.

"What was the weapon?"

"It was a bat." Detective Winters said.

"Did you get a chance to talk with the victim in this case?" Milton asked.

"Yes. Jack said he remembers being assaulted and said that he blacked out after the first initial blow."

"Has he described other incidents were he was abused?"

"Not to me no."

"No further questions your honor." Milton said before going over to sit next to John.

"You may step down." Judge Kindler said. Detective Winters sets down from the witness stand. "Mr. Miller, call your next witness please."

"Prosecution calls Brighton Carson to the stand." Anthony said as Bridge stood up from his seat and made his way over to the witness stand. The bailiff swore him and he sat down. "State your name for the court?"

"Bridgton James Carson." Bridge said.

"You're friends call you Bridge correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Bridge, how long have you've known Jack?"

"Since we were five years old." Bridge said smiling at Jack.

"That's quite a long time."

"That it is." Bridge said.

"Bridge, did Jack ever talk to you about his father abusing him?"

"No."

"How did you know he was being abused?"

"I saw the bruises. Jack hid them pretty well but I knew it was happening."

"How often would he come to school with bruises on his face?"

"At first it was once in a blue. Four months before he ended up in the hospital, he was coming to school with a mark on his cheek, his eye, his lip would be busted or he'd a bruise on his shoulder."

"Had you witnessed Mr. Landors hit Jack on any given occasion?"

"Yes. It was four months ago, after a game against out school's rival baseball team. Jack was the captain of the team and he had been struggling at the plate. He struck out four times and Mr. Landors was all over him. I decided to go check up on Jack to see if he was ok only to witness Mr. Landors in Jack's face. Then he hit him." Bridge said frowning hard.

"What did you do at that time?"

"Nothing." Bridge said after hesitating. Jack watched him. "I should've said something."

"It was at that point that you knew he meaning Jack was being abused?"

"Yes."

"No further questions." Anthony said going back to sit in his seat.

"Your witness Mr. Roberson." Judge Kindler said.

"Mr. Carson, what was your impression of Mr. Landors when you first met him?"

"Well, that was so many years ago. I was only five years old at the time."

"Yeah but when you saw him, what did you think?"

"He looked scary to a five year old. He was taller and bigger." Bridge said earning a chuckle from the courtroom.

"Did you think he was an abuser at the time?"

"No sir."

"Had you ever had conversations with Mr. Landors?"

"No sir. He struck me as the type who didn't want to be around little kids."

"So it's fair to say that he couldn't have abused Jack right?"

"Yes but…" Bridge said but is cut off by Milton.

"Has Jack ever told you that his father was abusing him?" Milton asked.

"No."

"So based on one incident you witnessed, that means my client has been abusing his son?"

"No. But….." Bridge says but is cut off again.

"No further questions your honor." Milton said cocky and arrogantly.

"Permission to redirect your honor?" Anthony asked from his seat.

"Go ahead counselor."

"Bridge, growing up did you notice any bruises Jack may have suffered at the hands of his father?" Anthony asked still seated.

"No sir."

"Describe when he was little boy and the Jack that you see before you?"

"Back when we were little, Jack was so energetic. He use to play every sport he could get his hands on. Football, basketball, baseball, soccer. You name it. Jack was into it. I swear I didn't know where that he got all that energy. He was so much fun to hang with him. My other friend Elizabeth Delgado who we calls Z had moved to town and three of us have been three musketeers. It was a few years later that Z and I noticed the change in Jack. We were about eight years old at the time. Jack became more distant. He barely spoke."

"Why do you think that was?"

"It was because of his parents' divorce. Jack said that he was afraid his mother would leave him and that he blamed himself."

"Did he say anything else?"

"He said that he overheard his father say that he blamed Jack for their separation." Bridge said looking at Jack who frowned. "Z and I did everything to cheer him up but I could tell he was hurting."

"Did Jack ever tell you that his father had abused him at anytime?"

"No sir." Bridge said feeling like he failed Jack.

"No further questions your honor." Anthony said.

"You may step down young man." Said Judge Kindler. Bridge got up from the witness stand and went to sit back in his seat. "Counselor call your next witness."

"Prosecution calls Aisha Campbell to the stand." Anthony says as Jack let's Aisha's hand go so she could go up to the witness stand to testify.

"Your honor, she wasn't there when the crime happened. How is that she's a witness?" Milton said trying to defend his client.

"She's the defendant's ex-wife and the mother of the victim. Who better to tell the courts about the defendant's character?" Anthony responded. Aisha was sworn in.

"I'll allow it." Said Judge Kindler.

"Fine." Milton said angrily.

"Milton, I want to testify on my own behalf." John whispered to his lawyer.

"Are you crazy?" Milton asked. "That's a bad idea."

"I don't care. I'm tired having to sit her and listen to this crap about me. I want to defend myself." John said forcefully.

"Fine." Milton said.

"State you full name please."

"Aisha Tamara Campbell. Formerly known as Aisha Landors." Aisha said.

"Ms. Campbell, tell the courts about your relationship with Mr. Landors?"

"He's my ex-husband."

"Why did you get divorced?"

"He had been cheating on me for months."

"How did you find out he was cheating on you?"

"He was away on one of his so called business trips." Aisha said using air quotes. "I thought I'd surprise him with a visit and I was the one shocked. I caught him with his pants down receiving a blow job." The crowd giggled.

"Woow." Was all Anthony could say. "How did you respond?"

"I was so hurt I left the hotel room and caught the next flight back home. When he got home, we had it out. He didn't deny the affair." Aisha said angrily.

"What did he say?"

"He said he said he resented me for giving birth to Jack. John wanted to wait to have children. I guess I got pregnant at the wrong time."

"Tell the court about his relationship with Jack?"

"You mean lack there of. John spent most of his time working. Anything he could do to keep his distance from Jack, he did."

"So he didn't spend anytime with Jack?"

"No not at the time. It was when I had James when John began spending more time at home. See he loves James because James was born at the right time. John's career was blossoming and he was making more money. Things were good for him. He would spend time with James. He made sure James was fed and changed. He even bathed James."

"How did this make Jack feel?"

"I could tell he felt lonely and left out. I did whatever I could to make Jack feel like he was part of the family. John was just strip that away from him. Whenever Jack would ask John to take him to the park, John would say no. But when James would ask, they'd be out there in five seconds." Aisha said as Jack frowned remembering those days.

"Did John ever show Jack any attention?"

"When Jack was about ten years old, Jack was becoming quite the athlete. His favorite sports were baseball and basketball. Jack excelled in both sports. This was when John realized that we could be raising a future superstar athlete. That's the only time he showed Jack any attention."

"Was this before or after you divorced him?"

"After. John had gotten custody of Jack while I got custody of James."

"Did you tell the judge what John was like with Jack?"

"Yes. I told the judge that John didn't want Jack and that I should have custody of both my sons. The judge didn't listen."

"Take us back to the day you found out Jack was in the hospital, what went through you mind?"

"I was terrified. I didn't really know what to think. Jack had come to spend the week with James and me. When he showed up, he was bruised and battered. I asked him about his face and he said that he was in a fight with some kids. I didn't know at that time what was really going on."

"When you found out your ex-husband may have done this to Jack, what went through you mind then?"

"I was angered. I didn't think John could hurt Jack like that but I guess I was wrong."

"No further questions your honor." Anthony said feeling good about Aisha's testimony.

"Ms. Campbell, was John a good husband?" Milton asked cross examining Aisha.

"At first he was. After Jack was born, it went down hill from that point on."

"Isn't it true that John hated your friend ship with a one Mr. De Santos and Mr. De Santos is the reason you divorced your husband?"

"My friendship with Rocky has nothing to do with our divorced." Aisha said forcefully. "He was having sex with other women. That is the reason we divorced.

"So you didn't divorce your ex-husband just so you could get back with your high school sweat heart?"

"That's correct. Rocky and I had some great times but he was not the reason I divorced John." Aisha said defending her self.

"Has John ever abused Jack in the past?" Milton asked.

"Verbally yes. Not physically."

"Give me an example of the verbal abuse?"

"He would call Jack pardon my French a fucking prick." Aisha said as the jury groaned angered at the name calling. "He would call Jack every name in the book and went as far as to blame Jack for our divorce."

"How did you feel when the courts granted John custody of Jack?"

"I was angry, hurt. I thought I'd never see Jack again. John moved across town and refused to let me spend time with Jack."

"What do you mean he refused to let you spend time with Jack?"

"I would call him to speak with Jack and all I got was the dial tone. He'd hang up on me."

"How much of an effort did you make to see Jack?"

"I just told you I tried calling him."

"How often?"

"Every day." Aisha said.

"How come you didn't just come by to see Jack?" Milton asked. Aisha looked away sadly. "Jack was into sports and according to his file played baseball, how come you never went to his games?" Milton asked her.

"I have been to Jack's baseball games. I went to a few of them when he was a freshmen." Aisha again defended her self.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because was working. I had a job to do.

"The truth was Ms. Campbell, you were too busy working to care what Jack was doing with his life or you just didn't care about him at all."

"That's not true." Aisha yelled. "Yes I worked a lot but that doesn't mean that I don't care about Jack. I love him he's my son. My oldest boy. I love him." She cried. Jack watched her wondering if those tears were real. "Look, I should've made more of an effort to be in Jack's life but I worked all the time. I figured he was ok. If I knew then what I know now, I would've fought harder to get custody of Jack. I made a mistake but that doesn't mean I never loved him. I will always love him and James. You don't know what's it was like to sit in that hospital room watching my child lay there with his face all bruised and battered. I felt helpless. I regret not being there for him like he needed me to be. I regretted it. Watch him fight for his life only fed my regret and my guilt. I should've been there and for that I'm sorry. " The jury felt for her. So did the judge and Anthony. Tanya smiled remembering how passionate Aisha could be. Z held Jack's hand tight. Sky, Syd, Bridge, Boom and Andy all smiled. They knew Aisha cared about her sons.

"No more questions your honor." Milton said feeling bad he went at Aisha the way he did.

"You may step down Ms. Campbell." Said Judge Kindler. Aisha stepped down from the witness stand and heads to seat next to Rocky. He was proudest of her for getting on the stand and talking about what happened between her and John. It must've been really difficult for her to do that. She did it to show Jack that she loves him and wants to mend their relationship. "Call you next witness counselor."

"Prosecution calls Jack Landors to the stand." Said Anthony. All eyes were on Jack as he stood up and headed over to the witness stand. He was sworn in. "State your name for the courts?"

"Jacob Joseph Landors." Jack said.

"Jack how are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine. Better than I was a few weeks ago."

"What was your relationship like with your father?" Anthony asked him. Jack thought about that for a moment. "Jack, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. What was my relationship with my father like?" Jack said repeating what Anthony had asked him moments earlier. "My father hated my guts from the day I was born. He never treated me like a son. I was burden placed upon him by the courts. The only time he acted like a father was when I was playing baseball. In fact he was more of a drill sergeant then a father. Even then I knew it was too good to be true."

"Jack did your father physically abuse you when you were little?" Anthony asked.

"No." Jack said

"When did the abuse begin?"

"Shortly after my parents got divorced. When dad got custody of me, I knew things would change."

"When was the first time he hit you?"

"Three weeks after they divorced. We were in the store shopping when dad slapped me on the face for walking too slow. It only got worst from there."

"How did you get into baseball?"

"Dad put me in the YMCA because he had to work. He'd leave me there until it was time for me to come home. This is where I learned to play baseball."

"Was this his way of helping you with your baseball career?" Anthony asked sarcastically.

"Basically." Jack said answering the question.

"Often were you beaten by your father?"

"Every other day. He would drink and whatever made him mad that day he'd take it out on me."

"Describe the physical altercations?"

Jack took a deep breath before answering the question.

"It started out as slaps across the face and hands until I got old enough for him to use me as a punching bag. I recall him shoving me into walls and I end up with a bruise on a shoulder, I remember him kicking me in my stomach one evening for asking him about sex." Jack said frowning. Aisha sobbed lightly as she listened to the abuse her son suffered at the hands of his own father. "He even broke my arm and made me lie about how it got broken. My father went as far as to threaten killing me if I told anyone."

"This was the reason you kept it to yourself?"

"Yes." Jack said feeling the knot in his throat getting bigger trying to keep from crying.

"Baseball is an escape for you is it not?"

"Yes. I play to keep my mind off of the abuse."

"It must've been difficult to concentrate never knowing when your father would attack you?"

"Yes. It was reason I was struggling at the plate this season. When I first started high school and joined the varsity team, I was happy and we were winning. That didn't stop him though. To keep people from getting suspicious, my dad would leave the marks on my shoulder, my chest and my back. Never my face. It wasn't until recently when I began to struggle. It seemed like every night I was being punched in the face."

"You came to school with marks on your face did you not?"

"Yes."

"Did the teachers say anything to you?"

"No."

"Did your friends say anything thing?" Anthony asked. Jack thought back to Bridge asking him about being abused.

"Yes. Bridge was the one asked me about he abuse but I denied it. Bridge knew but he couldn't help me."

"Why did you quite baseball?"

"I quit because my coach replaced me as the captain of the team. I felt left out so I gave up."

"Do you remember the night you were attacked?"

"Yes I do."

"Are you able to tell us what happened?"

"Yes. I came home late and found my father sitting at the kitchen table. He said that I disobeyed him and I'd be punished for it. That's when he began whaling on me." Jack said fighting back his tears losing the battle as the tears began to slowly seep down his cheeks. He had to take a moment to gather himself before continuing. "Uh. He punched me in my face, kicked me in my stomach several times, then I saw him reach for my baseball bat and then without even thinking twice he connected with my head. I was dazed but then I felt another blow to my head which knocked me out." Jack said as the tears seeped down his cheeks. Aisha sobbed even harder on Rocky's shoulder. Z and Syd held their mouths. Sky, Bridge, Andy and Boom all frowned. Danny and Kendall shook their heads. The jury members all had shocked looks on their face. Jack wiped the tears from his face then continued. "The next I know I wake up in the hospital bed. My leg was broken and my ribs were broken."

"Thank you Jack." Anthony said handing him some tissue. Jack wiped his face. "No further questions your honor." Anthony sat back in his seat. Tanya felt bad her nephew having to sit up on the stand and tell his story. Adam, Katie and James all felt bad for Jack having to go through the abuse and then talk about it.

"Jack, was your mother aware of the abuse?" Milton said.

"No."

"Isn't it true that your mother wasn't there for and that she contributed to the abuse?"

"Look, my mother wasn't responsible for my being abused. She hasn't been there me in a long time but she certainly didn't abuse me." Jack said defending his mother.

"Jack you're father is hard working man, do you think that maybe you somehow contributed to the abuse?" Milton asked earning groans from the entire court including the judge.

"You don't seriously think I deserved to be beaten?" Jack asked angrily.

"I'm not saying you deserved to be hit. I'm simply stating…." Milton said before he's cut off by Jack.

"Look Mr. Roberson, I didn't deserve to be abused. I didn't deserve to be beaten to near death. He should've controlled his self. I'm his son. He didn't have to do this to me." Jack yelled crying.

"No further questions your honor."

"You may step down." Said Judge Kindler. Jack steps down from the witness stand and heads back over to the seat with his family and friends. Aisha took Jack's hand in hers. Feeling bad for her older son. "Does the prosecution have any more witness?"

"The prosecution rests your honor." Anthony said.

"Does the defense have any witnesses?"

"Yes your honor. As reluctant as I am to call this witness, I call John Landors to the stand." Milton said shaking his head. John stood up and headed over to the witness stand. He was sworn in and then takes his seat. "You've heard the other testimonies including that of your own son, how do you feel about what you heard today?"

"It annoyed me."

"Did you attack your son?"

"No I didn't. I told the police this and they didn't believe me." John said confidently.

"Where were you the night your son was attacked?"

"I was in Houston at the time. It wasn't until I got back when I found out that my son was in the hospital."

"Detective Winters testified to the fact you left Houston, Texas that same day and would've made it home in time to commit the crime."

"Detective Winters is a liar." John nastily earning groans from everyone in the court room.

"No further questions your honor." Milton said not really sure what else to ask him.

Anthony sat there with Tanya watching him disgusted.

"Mr. Landors, you told the police that you had nothing to do with your son's attack isn't that right?"

"Yes."

"Do you love Jack?"

"Of curse I do."

"Really??" Anthony asked sarcastically. "Didn't you admit to the police that you smacked Jack in his face after a baseball game only confirming Mr. Carson's testimony?" John smirked evilly.

"Yes."

"Have you ever abused Jack?"

"No." John said lying.

"You've never beat on Jack?" Anthony asked more firmly.

"No I didn't." John defended.

"You lied to the police about that didn't you?"

"No I didn't lie to the police."

"Really. Mr. Carson testified that he saw you smack Jack across his face after a game not once but twice. Was Mr. Carson lying?"

"Yes he was. I never smacked Jack at all.

"You lied about the fact that you were in Texas at the time of your son's attack."

"I didn't lie about that. I was in Texas." John defended himself.

"I have in my hand a letter from the airport confirming the time that your plane left Houston to the time it landed in New Tech City. Your plane left Houston at 11am the same morning Jack was attacked and you're plane arrived in New Tech City at 4pm. That gave you plenty of time to commit the crime. Isn't right?" Anthony asked yelling. John didn't respond. "Your silence only confirms it. I could see how this all played out. Your ex-wife Aisha Campbell gave birth to a son name Jacob Landors. You resented her for that didn't you?"

"No." John yelled.

"No." Anthony yelled back. "Isn't it a fact that you started having an affair with your secretary?"

"Yes but…"

"Your ex testified to the fact that you resented her for the affairs and you blamed Jack for existing. Isn't that right?"

"No."

"When she divorced you, you didn't give a damn did you?"

"No." John said seething. He was getting angrier by the second.

"When she got custody of James and you got custody of Jack, that pissed you off didn't it?"

"No."

"It pissed you off so much that you began drinking and shortly after you began abusing Jack isn't that right?"

"No."

"Sure you did. You blamed Jack for the screw up in your life so you made him pay didn't you?"

"Yes." John said.

"Jack disobeyed you and you made him pay." Anthony said as everyone in the court room looked on, John nodded angrily. "That's why when you got home after your trip from Houston, you waited for Jack to come home. When he came home you beat him to near death." Anthony said as John nodded.

"You damn right." John said.

"You beat him and it felt good didn't it?"

"You damn right I did." John yelled. "I told him not to leave the house and what does he do? He goes over to his mother's house for the week I was gone. When I got home, he wasn't there. So I waited and then I made his ass pay." John yelled.

"How did you make him pay?"

"I bashed his brains in." John yelled admitting to attempted murder. Everyone in the court room watched him. John realized he had incriminated himself.

"One more question. You don't love Jack do you?"

"I hate him." John said angrily. "I resented him. I still do."

"He's your son. You were suppose to protect him, not try to kill him." Anthony said as John looked at him angrily. Jack let the tears fall down his face. "Look at him." Anthony said as John stared into the eyes of the young man he helped give life to and almost took it from him. Jack didn't hide his tears. He was heart broken. How could his father say that about him? "It wasn't his fault that he was born no more than it's your fault that you were born. No further questions." Anthony said walking back to his seat. Z, Sky, Syd, Bridge Boom, Andy, James, Rocky, Aisha, Tanya, Katie and Andy all felt for Jack. His father just admitted to trying to kill him. They wondered if Jack would be ok.

"You may step down." Said Judge Kindler. John left the witness stand and headed for his seat. Does the defense have any more witnesses?"

"Defense rests at this time your honor." Milton said rubbing his forehead.

"At this time, I would like to ask the jury to retire to the jury to deliberate. You have an hour." Judge Kindler said as the jury left the court room to deliberate the case.

Outside of the courtroom, Anthony told Jack that he did an excellent job in letting the jury know what happened and that Aisha's testimony showed the jury what kind of man John really is. Rocky added that he sealed his own fate by testifying. Bridge and the others watched as Jack stared out the window. Adam went over to him to try comforting his nephew but Jack told him he just wanted to be alone. Aisha knew what he was feeling and felt even worst. Having heard John admit that he never loved Jack pained her. The hurt in Jack's eyes not the mention the tears pouring from his face made her feel guilty. Not having the love of both parents often hurts a person. She went over to him to rub his shoulders but Jack moved away. Despite holding her hand in the court room, he still hadn't quite forgiven her yet.

The jury only debated the case for a half hour. They didn't need an hour. They had all the evidence they needed. Everyone returned to court room and sat back in their seats. The judge returned to her seat as well.

"Has the jury reached a verdict on this case?" Asked Judge Kindler.

"We have your honor." Said the first juror.

"Will the defendant please rise." Judge Kindler asks as Milton and John both stand to their feet. "On the first count of assault with a deadly weapon, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty your honor." The first juror read.

"On the second count of assault with a deadly weapon, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty your honor."

"On the third count of assault with a deadly weapon, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"On first count of child endangerment, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

Jack cried as the verdict was read. He realized that his father is going away for a very long time. John meanwhile realized the same thing Jack did and knew he was going to spend a long time in prison.

"On the second count of child endangerment, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty."

"And on the sole count of attempted murder in the second degree, how do you find the defendant?"

"Guilty your honor."

"Thank you. The city of New Tech thanks you for you great service. You may be excused." Judge Kindler said as the jurors were escorted out of the court room. Everyone else remained. "Mr. Landors, I'm not done with you yet. What I heard from you was absolutely disturbing. You helped bring that young man Jack Landors into this world only to try and remove him from it. How dare you do this to your own son? Your own flesh and blood? How could you try and destroy a life you helped create?" Judge Kindler said laying into John as the rest of the court room watched. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?" John said nothing. "Fine. Here's what I'm going to do, I'm going to do what should've been done to begin with. I'm placing Jack into the custody of his mother Aisha Campbell and I'm ordering that John turn over all financial assets to her as well. As for your sentence Mr. Landors. I hear by sentence you to twenty five years in prison without the possibility of parole. Courts adjourned.

Tanya hugged Jack. James hugged his mother. Rocky gave Jack a big hug. He told Jack not to worry about John and that he loved him like a son. Z, Sky, Syd, Bridge, Boom and Andy all breathed a sigh of relief. They each hugged Jack. Jack thanked them for being there him. Katie gave her cousin a hug and told him that whenever he needed her all he had to do was call. Jack smiled. Adam thanked Danny and Kendall for being in court and supporting Jack. Danny said that he likes Jack a lot and was glad to help.

Anthony drew up the paper work to have John sign over all his financial assets to Aisha and custody of Jack to her. Having nearly $800,000 dollars in his account, John won't need it but Aisha will. Aisha sold John's car and his house after cleaning it out. She took Jack and James shopping. Jack can sleep easier now knowing that his father is in prison for a long time. Question is will he forgive his mother?

_To be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Next Chapter Entitled "Therapy Session__: Now that his father is behind bars, Jack must come to terms with the way his father feels about him. He still lashes out at Aisha and this causes her to reach out for counseling for Jack. With the therapy sessions work? _


	11. Chapter 11

The Abused

Chapter Eleven

Therapy Session

Now that his father's been sent away for a long time, Jack breathed a sigh of relief. It had been a few days since he went to trial. Jack had reconciled with his friends. He even spent some time with James. Tanya and Katie had to return home but both promised to keep in contact with Jack and invited him to spend time with them in Angel Grove. Aisha was the one still suffering from Jack's wrath. Despite holding her hand in court, Jack was still keeping his distance from Aisha who desperately wanted her son back. Despite the fact that she understood why he's been upset, she still couldn't take his distance.

Jack and his friends had decided to get together for dinner. All were celebrating not only John going away for a very long time, but passing all of their exams and school officially ending for the year. All are sitting a table at Cody's diner enjoying dinner.

"I am so glad school is finally over. I can sleep in." Boom said smiling.

"I hear that." Said Sky.

"I have to work this summer." Andy said a little bummed.

"Really? Where?" Asked Z.

"At my dad's company. I have to deliver mail." Andy frowned.

"That's not so bad." Syd said.

"Says you." Andy responded. "The last thing I wanted to do was spend my summer delivering mail to jerks my father works with."

"You're getting paid right?" Syd asked.

"Yeah." Andy said.

"So what are you worried about?" Syd asked.

"I guess you're right." Andy said giving up.

"What about you Bridge?" Z asked.

"I got a part time job tutoring at the school for the summer." Bridge said.

"So you're going back to school in the summer?" Sky asked as the others laughed.

"Laugh if you will but they're paying me to teach this time." Bridge said confidently.

"What about you Sky?" Andy asked.

"Well, there's baseball camp outside of town. I've enrolled there so I can sharpen my pitching skills. You should enroll Jack. There's still time." Sky said. Jack shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I quit remember?" Jack said.

"I remember you quitting team. I didn't hear you say anything about quitting forever." Sky said. Jack just looked away.

"Maybe he's not ready to play baseball yet." Syd said taking a sip of her soda.

"I'm not." Jack said looking down at his knee.

"What about you Z?" Syd asked her best friend.

"I'm going to be working with my dad as his assistant." Z said.

"That's cool." Boom said eating a fry.

"Yeah it will be." Z said smiling.

"Thinking about becoming a PI like your dad?" Bridge asked.

"Yes. It's exciting and the pay is incredible." Z said sipping her strawberry shake.

"I hear that." Andy said smiling.

"What are you doing for the summer Syd?" Z asked.

"I'll be with my parents in Los Angeles. We'll be there for three weeks." Syd said smiling.

"I'll bet you're going to see all the fake celebrity homes?" Boom asked.

"Nah. I'm going to the beach to get tanned." Syd said as the group giggled. "What about you Boom?"

"I'm working at my uncle's garage this summer." Boom said.

"I didn't know you were into cars." Sky asked.

"Yep. It's going to be especially exciting this summer. My uncle and I are working on a car for me." Boom said excitedly. "He's going to hook my car up with all sorts of gadgets. I can't wait." The others giggled.

"What about you Jack?" Andy asked.

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"What are you doing for the summer?"

"I'm not so sure." Jack said sipping his soda.

"With your father in jail, you pretty much set right?" Syd asked.

"Something like that." Jack responded.

"Your father gave up al of his financial assets to your mom didn't he?" Syd asks.

"That's what the judge said." Z responds.

"So basically, you can buy whatever you want right Jack?" Bridge asked smirking.

"Yeah but my mom has say so over what I get." Jack said putting his soda down. "I probably won't do anything this summer."

"Why not?" Syd asked.

"I'm not really in the mood." Jack said looking away. The others looked on worried about him. Despite the fact that Jack had recovered physically from his injuries, it was his emotional injuries that worries them. Jack seems fine but deep down they know he's hurting. The question is how is he going to deal with it?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After confessing his love to Aisha, Rocky had left to close up his business back in Angel Grove. He decided to relocate to New Tech City. He knew he had made a mistake breaking off his relationship with Aisha years ago. Maybe if he hadn't, Jack would've been raised in a happy home. Rocky's car pulls into the drive way of Aisha's house. She agreed that if they were going be together, they'd have to live together. Rocky agreed as well and that he'd have to take care of some business back in Angel Grove. When he did, he came back to New Tech City. He gets out of the car parking it behind Aisha's. James came to help him.

"Hey Rocky." James said.

"What's sup little man. Wanna give me a hand here?" Rocky asked.

"Sure." James said taking his duffel bags into the house. Rocky grabbed a few boxes and took them inside the house. Aisha watched. "Mom, Rocky's back." He teased.

"I know." Aisha said smiling. Rocky comes into the house holding three boxes. "Hey there."

"Sexy lady." Rocky said putting the boxes down on the floor in the living room and walking over to her to kiss her.

"Don't mind me. I'm just going to get the rest of the boxes." James said slipping by the kissing pair.

"Everything taken care of back in Angel Grove?" Aisha asked after the two pull apart.

"Settled and done." Rocky responded. "There's a couple of more boxes. I better go help him." He says then plants another kiss on Aisha's lips before heading back outside to help James with the rest of the stuff. Things were beginning to look up for Aisha. She has custody of both her sons and has the man she was always met to be with back in her life. She couldn't be happier.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack drove Z home. He was pretty quiet the whole ride to her house. She watched him as he drove to her house. She wondered that after everything he had been through was he ok. Of course she knew Jack would always tell her he was ok even if he wasn't ok. He parked the car and turned to her.

"We're home." Jack said. Z smiled at him. Jack smirked. "I met you're home."

"You ok?" Z asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine." Jack said. Z stared at him. "What?"

"Nothing." She said. Jack looked away. "I'm just worried. With everything you've gone through, I wonder if you're really ok."

"I'm fine. I wish everyone would stop asking me that." Jack said angrily as Z sighed. Jack saw her expression and immediately felt guilty. "Look, I'm sorry. I just wish everyone would stop asking me if I'm ok. I'm fine."

"It's been a few weeks since your father's trial. Everything that happened is still fresh in your mind. I just want the best for you."

"I know. I appreciate it but I'm cool." Jack said.

"I had a great time tonight." Z said changing the subject.

"Yeah it was."

"I'm glad we were able to spend time together." Z said taking his hand in hers.

"Me to." Jack said smiling.

"You know, I've been thinking about what Sky said." Z said as Jack looked away. "I think you should get back to playing baseball."

"Z."

"I know you said you gave up baseball but I'm not convinced." She said. Jack looked away again. "At least say you'll think about it?"

"I'll think about it." Jack said.

"Ok." Z said as she leaned in and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you to." Jack said as they continued kissing. He pulled away. "You better get in the house before your father kicks my ass." Z giggles.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Z said kissing him again.

"Goodnight." Jack said as Z got out of his car and headed into the house. Jack pulled away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack's car pulled into the drive way of Aisha's house. He parks the car and heads into the house. Aisha who was in the kitchen heard the door and went to see who it was. She sees Jack walking into the house after midnight.

"Hey." He says casually.

"You know what time it is?" Aisha asked annoyed.

"It's late I know." Jack said.

"Why hadn't you called to say you were going to be late?"

"I was hanging with my friends and lost track of time." Jack said with an attitude.

"Don't take that tone with me mister." Aisha responded back. Jack rolled his eyes. "You walk in here after midnight without having called to say you'd be late and you have the audacity to get an attitude with me."

"I'm sorry ok? Is that what you want from me?" Jack yelled. Neither realized their yelling woke Rocky and James.

"Don't you dare yell at me." Aisha said.

"Whatever." Jack said walking past her and going to his room. Aisha just watched him angered. Rocky watched him. He knew why Jack was acting out. Aisha didn't deserve to be treated the way Jack was treating her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Pat, I'm glad I caught you. I need to talk you." Aisha said while at her desk at work. Doctor Patrick Kemp is a therapist. He's standing in Aisha's office. Aisha called him to talk about Jack.

"No problem. Everything ok Aisha?" Dr. Kemp asked.

"Well, no. I need a favor."

"What kind of favor?" Asked Dr. Kemp.

"I need you to talk to my son Jack." Aisha said sighing.

"What's going on with him?"

"Jack's been having some issues. His father was sent away for attacking him and I think he's having trouble dealing with it."

"And you want me to find out what's going on with him?"

"Would you?"

"Of course." Dr. Kemp said smiling. He's known Aisha since she started working at the hospital and knew her to be a hard worker. She's helpful to her patients and now finds her self needing help. He was more than happy to help. "Have him see me Monday morning."

"Thank you Dr. Kemp. I really appreciate it." Aisha said thankful that she had friends in the medical community.

"My pleasure." Said Dr. Kemp.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack is sitting on the couch watching a baseball game on TV. Aisha walks into the house carrying groceries. Jack doesn't look up he's too busy keeping score. She placed the bag of groceries in the kitchen. Jack watched her for a moment. Aisha comes back into the living room and shuts off the TV.

"Hey, I was watching that." Jack said.

"We have to talk." Aisha said sitting on the other sofa.

"Can't this wait until after the game is over?" Jack complained.

"No. I want you to see a colleague of mines. His names is Patrick Kemp." Aisha said.

"He's a doctor?"

"A psychologist." Aisha responded.

"No."

"Jack."

"No." Jack said standing up off the couch and began pacing. Aisha watched her son walk back and forth before her. "I'm not talking to some therapist." Jack said defiantly.

"Jack."

"No mom. I'm fine. I don't need to speak with a therapist." Jack said.

"Judging by the way you snapped at me last night, I know you're not fine. You've gone through a lot and you're angry about that."

"I'm not angry."

"Yes you are. You haven't been able to deal with what your father did to you." Aisha said. Jack frowned hard. He wasn't ready to talk about what happened. "You need to find a way to get passed what happened."

"I don't want to talk about it. I just want to forget it happened." Jack said angrily.

"Well keeping it inside isn't going to help you forget about it." Aisha as Jack looked away from her. "Now you have an appointment with Dr. Kemp on Monday. I suggest you go talk to him." She finished then heading into the kitchen. Jack shook his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday-Therapy Session Day 1

Monday had come way too fast for Jack's liking. He was dreading having to talk to a therapist about what happened to him. He wasn't ready to talk about what happened. Jack preferred to forget everything. However he knew he couldn't forget what John did to him. The flashbacks, the nightmares, Jack wasn't ready to talk about any of it. He drove to Dr. Kemps' office. He sat in the waiting area before being escorted into his office.

"Jack, have a seat." Dr. Kemp offers. Jack reluctantly sits down on the sofa opposite Dr. Kemp. "So tell me how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." Jack frowned. "That's a pretty odd question to start off with."

"What is?"

"Asking me how I'm feeling. Aren't you suppose to ask me about my background?" Jack asked.

"Would you like me to?"

"I don't care." Jack responded. Dr. Kemp looked on. He got the feeling Jack was very uncomfortable. "I don't even know why I'm here."

"Why do you think you're here?"

"My mother made me come here. She says I have a lot of pent up anger and I need to talk to someone about it."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't think I need talk to anyone. I'm fine. I feel fine."

"Who are you trying to convince your friends and family or your self?" Dr. Kemp asked. Jack was silent for a moment. Dr. Kemp noticed Jack look away. He got the answer he was looking for. "Well, why don't you start by telling a little bit about your self."

"What's there to tell?" Jack asked evading his question.

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen, I don't turn eighteen until July."

"What school do you attend?"

"New Tech City High."

"Do you have friends?"

"Yeah." Jack said. "Do you like sports Dr. Kemp?" Jack asked.

"Sure. How about you?"

"I love baseball. I use to play on my high school team." Jack said remembering what it was like to have baseball as a distraction.

"The Yankees are your favorite baseball team?"

"Yep. Despite living in California, I love the New York Yankees. I wanted to play for them some day."

"Who says you can't still play for them?"

"I quit baseball." Jack said looking away.

"Did you quitting baseball have anything to do with your father?"

"Some of it. I was the captain of the team and I was in a slump. Coach Daniels replaced me as captain with my best friend Sky Tate and newbie Andy Abbott. I was angry so I quit." Jack said feeling the pain of that incident come back.

"That must've hurt you deeply."

"It did. It felt like Coach Daniels had given up on me so I quit. It didn't matter because the team went on to win the championship without me." Jack said not wanting to discuss it.

"Your mom said that your father attacked you, is that true?" Asked Dr. Kemp.

"Yep." Jack responded looking away uncomfortable.

"Jack, are you uncomfortable talking about your father?"

"I have nothing to say about him." Jack said turning away from Dr. Kemp. Dr. Kemp realized that it was going to take a while to get Jack to open up about his father.

"Let's talk about your father."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Why not?"

"I just don't want to."

"I heard about what he did to you. You wanna talk about it?" Dr. Kemp asked. Jack shook his head.

"How's your relationship with your mother?"

"Fine I guess." Jack answered. "I wish she'd stop hounding me."

"How is she hounding you?"

"She wants me to get counseling and I don't believe I need to talk to anyone. No offense."

"None taken."

"It's just I feel I've got a handle on things." Jack said.

"So you're ok?"

"Yeah. Never better." Jack said faking a smile.

"Jack, sometimes when a person is angry, they often mask it by lashing out at others including the ones they love." Dr. Kemp said watching Jack's reaction what he just said. Jack looked away. He knew Jack wasn't angry but deep down he was hurt. "There are times a person can mask their pain with anger."

"Ok." Jack said knowing that Dr. Kemp was right. He wasn't quite ready to deal with his pain.

"Why don't we talk again? How's Wednesday for you?" Dr. Kemp asked writing down the date in his appointment book. Jack nodded reluctantly. "Ok, then I'll see you Wednesday same time. Ok?" Jack nodded then left his office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Sky, Syd, Z, Bridge, Boom and Andy all agreed to meet up with Jack at Cody's for lunch. All six are seated at their table waiting on Jack who had yet to arrive. Seated in this are Boom, Bridge, Syd, Sky, Andy and Z. There's empty chair next to Z for Jack to occupy.

"Where's Jack?" Syd asked. "I thought he was coming?"

"He should be here pretty soon." Z said looking at the front door checking to see where he was.

"How did he sound on the phone?" Bridge asked.

"What do you mean?" Z asked.

"Did he sound ok to you?" Bridge asked.

"He sounded agitated." Z said. "He said he wanted to get our opinion on something."

"I wonder what that means." Syd wondered.

"I guess we'll find out." Andy said as Jack made his way over to their table. "Here he is."

"Hey guys." Jack said sitting down next to Z.

"Hey." The group said to him.

"What's up? You sounded agitated on the phone." Z asks.

"Get this, my lovely mother wants me to see a therapist. Can you believe her?" Jack asked. No one said a word. Jack noticed this. "What??"

"Maybe it's not such a bad idea." Syd said.

"Yeah Jack, I mean you went through a hard time. Maybe talking to someone will help you sort things out." Sky said.

"I don't need to sort things out. I'm fine." Jack said frustrated that no one believes him.

"When was your appointment?" Z asked.

"This morning." Jack answered.

"How'd it go?" Boom asks.

"Swell." Jack said sarcastically. "I hate this. I don't need therapy. I'm fine. I'm glad that son of a bitch is behind bars. Now I can finally move on with my life." He said angrily. The others watched him.

"Jack, you don't need to yell." Bridge said.

"I'm frustrated that no one believes me when I say I'm fine." Jack said frowning hard.

"Baby it's not that we don't believe you, it's just that when someone is the victim of an attack, it helps to talk things out. You know get it off your chest." Z said rubbing Jack's cheek.

"I'm fine. I don't need to talk about it nor do I want to talk about it." Jack said firmly.

"Why don't we change the subject?" Andy said sensing the tension in the air.

"Yeah. Let's order because my stomach can't take it no more." Boom said as the others laughed. Jack shook his head.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack returns home after having lunch with the others. Aisha is sitting on the couch having the day off. Jack rolls his eyes at her. Aisha notices this but ignores it. She wanted to know how the therapy session went.

"Hey, how'd it go?" Aisha asks.

"Fine." Jack said heading towards the stair case. "By the way, he wants to see m again."

"Are you going?"

"Of course mother. I don't want to be grounded if I don't go." Jack said sarcastically.

"Jack, please. I'm trying to help you." Aisha says to Jack.

"Whatever." Jack says then sprints to his room. Aisha shakes her head unable to get through to him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That Wednesday, Jack arrived at Dr. Kemp's office. Jack was still a bit uncomfortable. Dr. Kemp noticed his body language.

"How's you relationship with your friends?" He asked trying to get Jack to relax.

"Fine."

"What are their names if you don't mine me asking?"

"Well, there's Bridge Carson. He's the smartest guy I know. There's Brian Thomas, we call him Boom. There's Sky Tate. Sky and I were on the baseball team together." Jack said.

"He's the one that the coach replaced as the captain?" Dr. Kemp asked. Jack nodded frowning a little.

"He and Andy Abbott became the co-captains." Jack said.

"Andy Abbott, how long have you known him?"

"A few months. He moved to town and joined the team. Coach made he and Sky co-captains."

"Do you get along with Andy?"

"Not at first. When he joined the team, I felt threatened. Andy's a terrific third basemen with exceptional power. When Coach replaced me with my best friend and the new guy, I was cast aside like a rag doll." Jack said bitterly.

"That's when you quit?" Dr. Kemp asked him.

"Yep."

"And now?"

"We get along fine. He told me that he was never out to replace me as captain on the team. He just wanted to be apart of the team."

"Did you believe him?"

"Not at first but now I do. He was the one who kept trying to convince me to rejoin the team." Jack said sighing. He begins to frown angrily thinking about things. He stood up and went to the window. Dr. Kemp watched him a moment. Something or someone was making Jack mad. He finally decides to speak.

"What are you thinking about Jack?"

"It's… Its…." Jack said unable to finish his sentence. Dr. Kemp watched him. "It's nothing." Jack said turning his back away from Dr. Kemp.

"Jack it's ok to talk about what's bothering you."

"I'm just angry that no one believes me when I say I'm fine." Jack complained.

"They're concerned about you."

"I know but I'm fine. I don't want to talk about what happened."

"You don't have to talk about anything you don't want to." Dr. Kemp said watching Jack who was visibly upset. "Jack, I get the sense that you're angry at your mother."

"I'm pissed at her." Jack said.

"Why are angry with her?"

"Because…" Jack says but stops mid-sentence.

"Because why?"

"Because she's the one who started this whole thing." Jack yells. Dr. Kemp watches him. "It's her fault my dad treated me like shit."

"Why do you blame your mother for the way your father treated you?"

"Because she abandoned me." Jack yelled again. He begins to pace again. Dr. Kemp realized what Jack's issue really was. Jack blames his mother for leaving him in his father's custody to be abused.

"Do you remember anything about the night you father attacked you?"

"I can never forget it. It's a nightmare I live with every day." Jack said staring at nothing in particular.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"He beat me up like I was some other guy out in the streets. He then takes my baseball bat and beats me like a piñata. After that I blacked out. The last thing I remember was seeing Z and my mom at my bed side in the hospital."

"Did you and your father get along?"

"No." Jack said. "He basically beat my ass when he felt like it."

"You talked about being in a slump when playing baseball. Do you think you're father's beatings had something to do with it?"

"Sort of. Dad only paid attention to me when it came to baseball. If I was doing well he would give me a pat on the back and say good job kid. He never called me son, he said good job kid. When I was in the slump, he would attack me after the games at home. Called me all types of names." Jack said remembering the beatings and the verbal abuse.

"What kind of names did he call you?"

"He called me a fucking prick, little bastard, a loser, mother fucker, son of a bitch. All kinds of names. He said I had no talent."

"Did that influence your judgment to quit the baseball team?"

"No. I knew I was a pretty good athlete. It's just I was slumping and needed to figure out how to get out of it."

"If given the chance to play baseball again, would you?" Dr. Kemp asked as Jack looked at him smirking.

"Funny you should ask that question."

"What's so funny about it?"

"Sky is going to baseball camp during the day and asked me to join him at camp." Jack said shaking his head.

"What's stopping you?"

"Coach Daniels is the one who's running the camp." Jack said frowning.

"I see. You're avoiding Coach Daniels because of what he did to you?"

"Yep." Jack said.

"You know Jack, it's never too late to go back to playing baseball."

"It is for me." Jack said. "To be honest with you, I'm not even sure I want to return to playing baseball. Dr. Kemp stared at him wondering why Jack wouldn't return to what he loves. There's more going on then meets the eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jack left his office, Dr. Kemp thought about Jack's situation. Though he was able to get Jack to talk some, he sensed Jack was holding on to something he couldn't let go of. He decided to call Aisha and give her an update. He can't tell her what they talked about but could give her a sense of where Jack was emotionally.

"Hello." Aisha answers her cell.

"Hey Aisha. It's Pat."

"How's he doing?" Aisha asked knowing why Dr. Kemp called her.

"Well, he's beginning to open up some but I sense he's still holding on to something that he's unable to let go of."

"Meaning?"

"Jack is finding himself angry at everyone."

"Tell me something I don't know." Aisha said rolling her eyes. She was fully aware of how angry Jack was and was taking the brunt of it. "When you say Jack is holding onto something, what do you mean?"

"Well I don't know. Jack won't say for sure but it has something to do with his father." Said Dr. Kemp. Aisha was silent for a moment.

"Pat, I know you can't tell me exactly what Jack said but how did Jack seem to you?" Aisha asked.

"He was a bit distant but when he opened up, he began to relax a bit. I still need to see him to find out what's beneath the anger." Dr. Kemp said.

"Ok." Aisha responded.

"I do have a request."

"What's that?"

"Are you able to attend a session?" Dr. Kemp asked.

"What??" Aisha asked surprised that he'd ask that. As far as she knew Doctors and their patients keep what's said between them confidential.

"Can you sit in on a session?"

"Isn't that a bit unusual?" Aisha asked.

"In most cases it is but I can make an exception." Dr. Kemp said.

"Um sure." Aisha agreed.

"Ok. Now I'm going to be out of town for a few weeks. Jack has the appointment date. You can come with him on that day."

"Ok. And Pat."

"Yes Aisha."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure." Dr. Kemp said as they both hung up.

Aisha thought about what would happen during Jack's next therapy session. Did he talk about her? She was sure he had. The way he was walking around the house angry. Snapping at her wasn't helping either. She was thankful she had a friend and fellow colleague in Patrick Kemp. The man was a genius when it came to his patients. May be could he Jack get the bottom of why he was so angry.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

James comes down stairs wearing his shorts holding his basketball. Jack is sitting on the couch in the living room. James is about to go outside and shoot hoops using the basketball net Rocky made for them. He sees Jack staring at nothing in particular frowning hard.

"Hey bro you wanna shoot some hoops?" James asked. Jack just looked up at him angrily. "What?" He asked. Jack didn't respond. He just looked away. "What's the matter?"

"When were you going to tell me that you've been keeping in contact with Dad?" Jack asked angrily.

"How did you know that?" James asked.

"I found these on your dresser." Jack said throwing the letters at him. James looked at him frowning. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jack yelled.

"First off what were you doing in my room?" James asked.

"I was looking for a pen when I saw the letters. When were you going to tell me?" Jack asked now standing up. He towered over James. Despite James being fourteen, Jack is still much taller than he is.

"I don't have to tell you anything. He's my father and I have a right to talk to him." James yelled.

"You know what he did to me. You're suppose to be on my side." Jack yelled.

"Your side?" James yelled. "You don't have a side. He's my father and I have a right to talk to him."

"So what are you his fucking lap do or something?" Jack asked yelling. This caused Aisha and Rocky to come downstairs.

"You're mad because he loves me not you." James yelled. That was a mistake because Jack slugged him in the face.

"You fucking prick." Jack yelled punching James in his face.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?" Aisha said pulling him off of James.

"That fucking cunt is receiving mail from dad." Jack yelled trying to get to James again. This time Rocky gets in his face.

"So what." Aisha said shoving him back. "John is his father to."

"Calm down Jack." Rocky said standing in front of Jack.

"He should've told me." Jack yelled angrily.

"Why?" Aisha yelled back.

"I didn't have to tell you anything." James yelled back. He was now standing up holding his jaw.

"What the hell are you doing fighting with your brother Jack?" Aisha asked Jack angrily.

"He should've told me about the letters dad sent to him." Jack yelled.

"Why does that matter to you?" Rocky asked standing in front of him.

"Because he's still keeping in contact with dad knowing what did to me." Jack yelled.

"What happened to you had nothing to do with me. Dad didn't hit me he hit you." James said.

"Why are you guys taking his side?" Jack yelled.

"Because Jack, you've been walking around here with a chip on your shoulder angry at everybody." Aisha yelled back.

"Jack you can't keep taking your anger out on everyone." Rocky said trying to reason with him.

"Why would dad write to him and not me?" Jack yelled.

"Because he hates your ass." James said. Jack just stared at him angered. James could see the hurt in his eyes and immediately regretted it. "Jack I'm sorry." Jack just grabbed his keys and walked out the house.

"Jack." Aisha called to him. He slammed the door shut.

"Why did you say that James?" Rocky asked annoyed that he could say something like that.

"I didn't mean it. It just came out." James said defending himself. He knew he had hurt Jack's feelings but he was right. Jack had no right to question his reasoning for keeping in contact with John. John was his father as well. The issue between Jack and John was between the two of them. It had nothing to do with James. Despite being right, he still felt bad for what he said to Jack. He knew Jack was hurt that John would rather write to him and Jack. He had to apologize to Jack.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite it being the evening hours, Z was still wide awake. Her parents had gone out for the evening and her little brother was at a friend's house for the night. She had the house all to her self. She was sitting on the couch in the living room eating some popcorn while reading a romance novel when her doorbell rings. She gets off the couch and heads to the door. Realizing it was Jack she opened up the door.

"Hey baby." Z said smiling.

"Hey." Jack said embracing her. Then walks into the house.

"What's wrong?" she asked him closing her. She could see the anger in his face.

"Nothing."

"Come on Jack, I know when something is wrong. Talk to me papi." She said to him. Jack liked it when she called him papi.

"I just had to get out of the house." Jack said angrily.

"What happened?" Z said taking Jack's hand as they both said down on the couch.

"I just got into an argument with my brother." Jack said sighing deeply.

"What was the argument about?"

"My little brat of a brother has been receiving letters from my father." Jack said.

"What did the letters say?"

"How much he loves him and he can't wait to see him and all that bullshit." Jack said standing up. "I just don't know why he would send him letters to knowing what he did to me."

"Well, John is his father as well as he is yours. I know what John did to you hurt you deeply. Not to mention what he said in the court room but he's James' father to."

"Yeah but James should be loyal to me. I'm his brother. Doesn't he care that I almost died at the hands of our dear father?" Jack asked angrily.

"Of curse he cares. Maybe he wants to know why John did what he did to you and this is his way of finding out." Z said trying to cheer up her boyfriend.

"If that's the case then why didn't he tell me about it?"

"Maybe he wanted to keep it a secret until he knew for sure." She said. Jack looked away. "Jack, why do those letters from John bother so much?" She asked. Jack didn't respond. Z knew why this bothered him so much. She wanted him to say it. Jack shook his head. She sits next to him. "Jack, James is your brother. He loves you and cares about your feelings. It seems like you got angry with him for no reason."

"No reason?" Jack asked his anger rising again. Z stared at him. Jack stood up. "No reason? Of course I had a reason to be mad. James is my brother. He should've told me that dad was contacting him."

"What would you have done if he told you?" Z asked. Her question threw Jack for a loop. He didn't know how to answer that. The truth was, Jack didn't know what he would've done. He couldn't answer her question. "There's nothing you could do. Whether you like it or not John is James' father and if he wants to contact him then he has that right." Z finished staring at Jack. She knew why Jack was bothered by this. It hurt Jack that John hated him and loved James.

"I can't believe you're taking his side." Jack said frowning.

"Jack I'm not taking anyone' side. I'm just trying to help." Z said

"Well thanks for nothing." Jack said walking away from her. Z watched him.

"Jack, come back. Jack." Z said calling to him. Jack was gone. Z sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angered at Z for taking his brother's side, Jack drove his car away from her home. He ended up in the parking lot of the New Tech City Mall. Needing someone talk to he dialed Sky's cell #. After three rings, his voicemail came on.

"This is Sky, you know what to do." Sky's voice said on the line signaling for the caller to leave a message. Jack frowned and shut his phone. He decided to call Syd. He got her voicemail as well. He didn't leave a message on her phone either. He called Boom, Andy and Bridge to see if they could chat. No one answered their phone. Instead he got their voicemails. Frustrated Jack decided not to leave a message.

Jack spent the next few days alone. He just needed to be alone in his own thoughts. He thought about everything that has happened to him in the last few months. The constant abuse by his father, feeling abandoned by his mother and brother, the neglect by his friends. It was all too much for him. He sat in the park watching the people around him. He saw a group of teens who were hanging out laughing and joking. To his right was a family having some sort of party. He immediately felt jealous. The group of friends looked happy laughing, having a great time. The family having the party were having a great time with each other. Jack watched the older male playing with his kids. The older male was obviously the father. He was playing with his two sons. Jack felt so bad. John didn't have fun with him. He spent his time with James. Jack closed his eyes forcing away the tears. He got up and left the park.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After he left her house, Z waited awhile letting Jack cool down. She called his cell the following morning but he never returned her call. Not having heard from Jack in a few days, Z was starting to get concerned. She wondered what set Jack off. The letters to James really wasn't reason enough to blow a gasket. At least not to her. She needed to call Jack's house to see if he had come home. She dialed Aisha's house phone and waited for her to answer.

"Hello." Aisha said on the other line.

"Hi Ms. Campbell." Z said politely.

"Hey Z what's going on?"

"I was wondering if you've seen Jack. The last time I saw him was a couple of nights ago and he wasn't happy."

"I'm sorry but I haven't seen my son. I sent Rocky out to look for him."

"Ms. Campbell, I'm concerned about Jack." Z said over the phone. "He seems so angry lately."

"Yeah. I know. His anger is usually directed at me." Aisha said sighing.

"He needs help."

"I know that's why I have him in therapy."

"Can I be honest with you?" Z asked carefully choosing her words.

"Sure."

"I don't think the therapy is working." Z said. Aisha didn't say anything. "Maybe you can take a different approach."

"Such as?" Aisha asked. She knew Z was only trying to help and would welcome any ideas she has.

"Well how about an intervention?" Z suggested.

"An intervention?"

"Yeah it's when friends and family confront the person with issues together. In this case, Jack would be confronted by his family and friends."

"That's not a bad idea." Aisha said. "Why don't you stop by later on? I'm gonna call Jack's therapist."

"I will." Z said. "See you tonight."

"Ok." Aisha said as they both hung up their phone. Aisha thought for a moment. An intervention. That might work. Have Jack confronted by the people who love him the most. Jack needs to face his demons. Aisha was afraid of what it might do to him. She picked up phone and dialed Dr. Kemp's number.

"Hello." Dr. Kemp answered.

"Pat it's Aisha. I need to talk to you."

"What's going on? Is Jack ok?"

"Yes and no." Aisha said sighing. "Physically he's fine but emotionally he's not fine. He hasn't been home in a few days. I'm worried about him."

"Why hasn't he been home?"

"He and James got into a fight a few days ago and he left. He hasn't come since. The last person to see him was his girlfriend Z. She's the one who called me."

"Have you called his cell?"

"Yes but he's not answering." Aisha said. "I spoke with Z and she had an idea that might work."

"What's that?"

"She thought that maybe an intervention might work."

"It's worth a try." Dr. Kemp said. "Maybe we can give it a try."

"That's what I thought. I told Z to come by tonight. Can you come by tonight?"

"What time?"

"7pm."

"Ok. I'll be there. I can catch a later flight." Dr. Kemp said smiling.

"Great."

"Call Jack and have him come home."

"Every time I call him, he never answers his phone."

"I'll call him. He won't suspect it coming from me." Dr. Kemp said. "I'll see you tonight."

"Ok Pat. Thanks so much."

"Don't worry Aisha, we're going to help Jack. I promise." Said Dr. Kemp. Aisha smiled. They both hung up the phone. Rocky walked back into the house unsuccessful in finding Jack.

"Any luck?"

"None. Jack is doing everything he can not to be found." Rocky said sitting down on the couch. "He'll come home when he's ready."

"I just talk to Dr. Kemp. We're going to do an intervention." Aisha said.

"Do you think that will work?"

"It's got to. I'm running out of ideas." Aisha said frowning. "I'll tell James when he comes home." Aisha said heading into the kitchen. Rocky knew Aisha was worried about her oldest son. Something had to give. Jack couldn't keep going on staying angry all the time. He had to some how deal with his anger. Maybe this intervention would work.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting off the phone with Aisha, Z called Sky, Syd, Boom, Andy and Bridge telling them what's going on. All five said they want to be present. Z didn't think that was a good idea. Bridge let her know that Jack needs to be confronted by everyone that loves him. That's how it works. Z agreed to let them show up. She called Aisha to see what time the intervention was going to take place. Aisha told her they were holding it at 7pm. Z told Aisha that Sky and the others want to come. She agreed to let them be there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Kemp made five attempts to contact Jack. He was finally able to get through.

"Hello." Jack answered reluctantly.

"Jack, its Dr. Kemp. Are you alright?"

"Fine Doc. What is it?" Jack asked rather rudely.

"Where are you?" Dr. Kemp asked.

"Out. Why?" Jack asked.

"You're mother is worried about you. So is your girlfriend."

"Did they put you up to this?"

"Your mom did call me." Dr. Kemp said. He heard Jack sigh deeply on the other line. "She does care about you Jack."

"Whatever." Was all Jack said.

"Are you on your way home?"

"Not yet. I just need to be alone right now."

"Can you come home tonight by 7pm?" Dr. Kemp asked more as a request not as a command.

"Fine." Jack said then hang up his phone. Jack shook his head. He really wasn't ready to come back home. He realized Aisha was the one behind Dr. Kemp calling him. He did a good job hiding out and avoiding everyone. He spent the last few nights sleeping in his car even having a change of clothes left in his car. All he wanted to be was alone but thanks to his mother and girlfriend, he would have to come home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was fifteen to seven. Aisha's door bell rang. James opened the door. Z was standing there with Sky, Syd, Bridge, Boom and Andy. James let them in. Dr. Kemp was already there talking to Aisha and Rocky. The only one left to show up was Jack.

"Thanks for being here guys." Aisha said greeting Z and the others.

"We're glad to be here Ms. Campbell. Jack is family to us and we want to help." Said Bridge. The others agreed.

"I hope this works." Z said praying that it does.

"Me to." Aisha said rubbing her shoulders.

They all heard keys in the front door and realize that Jack was walking into the door. Z followed by Bridge, Sky, Syd, Andy and Boom made their way over to the couch sitting next to James. Dr. Kemp was sitting on the other sofa with Aisha and Rocky. Jack entered the house and noticed that all eyes where on him. He frowned shutting the door behind him. He entered the living room wondering what the hell was going on.

"Hey Jack." Dr. Kemp greeted him. Jack stood there watching him.

"What's going on?" Jack asked suspiciously.

"We're doing what's called an intervention. Would you mind having a seat in that empty chair." He says Jack reluctantly sits down in the chair. "Jack do you know how an intervention works?" He asked. Jack nodded. "Good. Now your friends and family here are going to say some things to you and you need to listen before responding. Ok." Jack didn't say anything. He just sat back embracing himself for what was about to come. "Anyone like to start?" He asked opening the floor to anyone.

"I guess I'll go first." Bridge said. "Jack, you, Z and I have been friends since we were five years old. You know that we care about you. Z and I also know that you've gone through a lot and we want to be here for you but it seems like everything upsets you and we don't want to be in your way when you are angry." Bridge said watching Jack's expression.

"Bridge is right Jack. You seem angry and distant and it scares me." Syd said. "You always want to be alone. We've known you a long time and have never seen you so upset. I miss that guy that use to make me laugh. The happy go lucky guy, where did he go?" Syd asked as Jack looked away. He knew Syd cared about him and remembered when his antics would keep her in stitches.

"All I want to say is that no matter what Jack, we're still friends. You can come to us for anything. You know this." Boom said.

"When I first moved here, all I could think about was getting the opportunity to play baseball along side of Sky Tate Jack Landors. I know you think I was out to replace you on the team but I wasn't. I know you quit baseball because me. Jack all I wanted was your friendship. I was never out to replace you on the team. I just want to be friends with you." Andy said as Jack looked away.

"I should've been there for you Jack. I should've said something when Coach Daniels wanted to replace you as the captain. When I didn't I knew I had hurt you. For that I'm sorry. That's in the past Jack." Sky said rubbing his face. "I'm concerned about bro. You say you're ok but we know something's wrong with you. I wish you would just open up to us." Sky finished. Jack looked away again, this time frowning.

"Like Bridge said, we've known each other for years. I know that you're still hurt by what happened before the dance. I don't know how to apologize any more for that. Jack I'm worried for you. You seem so angry and you let the slightest things get you upset. You've been distant and you won't even let me in. Jack, I love you and want you to be ok and I don't know how to help you." Z said.

"We know how hard its been for you Jack dealing with everything but being angry at the world isn't going to solve anything. If you want to talk you can always talk to me." Rocky said Jack looked away. "Jack, your friends are concerned about you. Your mother and brother are concerned about you. I'm concerned about you." Jack chuckled sarcastically.

"Jack, I'm sorry about what I said to you. You're my brother and I love you. I'm on your side. I didn't mean to hurt you." James said as Jack stared at him angrily.

"Jack, I know you think I abandoned you and I don't blame you. But I've been trying to be there for you Jack but you've been so angry and it's been directed at me. I don't know what else to do to help you overcome your anger. I love you and I want you to forgive me." Aisha said pleading with him. Jack looked away.

"Jack, do you want to respond to what was said to you?" Dr. Kemp asked him.

"Yeah I do. You know, up until I was in the hospital on my death bed did anyone give a rat's ass about me. Bridge you and Boom spend more time together than you have with me. Syd you've spent more time with Z then you have with me. Andy, I gotta admit when you showed up here, I was jealous and didn't want you on the team. Coach Daniels chose you and Sky to replace me. That was the last straw. Sky, I know you wanted to be captain but I had no idea that you'd turn on me to do so. You didn't waste time either. You and Andy led the team to victory. Do you know what it was like being replaced? I felt betrayed. It was bad enough that my own father was kicking my ass on a daily basis. The last thing I needed was to be betrayed by my friends." Jack said raising his voice. Sky and the others looked away sadly. "And you." He said to Z. "I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you. I could never bring myself to tell you because I didn't think you loved me back. That day I asked you to the dance and you said I'll get back to you. You never did. I found out you were going to the dance with Andy. That broke my heart." Z looked on hurt. "It was weird because I was going to tell you the night of the dance how I felt. But you had to ruin it. Then after that you guys acted as if nothing was wrong. I knew then that I couldn't tell you guys what was going on with me. Do you know what it did to me not to have my friends to talk to?" Jack asked yelling at the top of his lungs. "It pissed me off. I felt alone. No one should feel alone. And just when my dad goes out of town for a week. I think to my self. I'm free. I can think clearer. I can focus on getting out of the house. I went my mother's house thinking that I'd be safe and I could spend time with her and my brother only to find out neither of you had time to spend with me. Hell you didn't want me here." Jack yelled directing his anger at Aisha. "You called dad and he rushes back home and damn near kills me. I end up in the hospital clinging to life and suddenly everybody gives a damn." Jack said angrily. "Well bravo." Jack said clapping. "Everyone here deserves a fucking medal. Please. Spear me."

"Jack we do care about you. Why can't you see that?" James asked.

"What the hell am I suppose to think when my brother tells me our father loves him and not me?" Jack asked. James couldn't answer that.

"Jack when did your father say this?" Dr. Kemp asked.

"Oh my dear brother has been contacting our father behind my back." Jack said angrily.

"He's been writing me but I haven't written him back." James said.

"What's in the letters if you don't mind me asking?" Dr. Kemp asked.

"Dad's just saying how much he loves and misses me." James responded as Jack angrily looked away.

"This bothers you Jack?" Dr. Kemp asked.

"Yes."

"Why does it bother you?"

"Because James knows what dad did to me and he's taking his side." Jack yelled.

"I'm not taking his side. I haven't even written him back. I tried to tell you that but you wouldn't listen to me." James yelled back. Jack looked away.

"Jack, you're anger has blinded you from seeing that you do have friends and family that care about you. Sure they've made mistakes. Nobody's perfect. You have to find a way to get past what happened to you." Dr. Kemp said trying to reason with Jack.

"Jack baby, I love you so much. I am so sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere. I want my baby back." Aisha said sobbing. Jack watched her. He knew she loved him.

"Why did you given up on me?" He asked.

"I never gave up on you. John tried to keep you away from me. I could never give up on you."

"Jack you have every right to be angry but it's not your mom you're mom you're angry at. It's your father. You're angry at your father for what he did to you. You've misplaced anger with pain. Jack's face becomes wet with tears.

"Why did he hate me?" Jack asks as the tears pore down his face.

"What?" Aisha asks.

"Why did he hate me?" Jack asks. Aisha walks over to him. "What did I do to make him hate me so much?" Jack sobs. Aisha pulled him into her arms and hugged him tight. Jack sobbed in her arms. It was all she could do for her son who's in emotional pain. The others looked on understanding where Jack's anger was really coming from. Jack was hurt that his father disliked him and doesn't understand why that is. Bridge felt so bad for his best friend. Boom held Syd who had some tears in face. Part of her felt guilty for not really seeing that Jack was in pain. The other part of her felt bad for him having gone through what he has. Sky put his hands in his face in a praying motion. He knew he had played a part in the way Jack had felt. Andy felt the same. Though he hadn't been around long enough, he liked Jack and felt guilty about replacing him as the captain. Z let the tears pore down her face. She felt the most guilt of the others. Jack wanted her to be his and it wasn't until after he was injured did she realize how much he met to her. James loved his brother and felt for him. He knew those letters would upset Jack. This was the reason he didn't answer John's letters. He felt a sense of loyalty towards Jack. Plus John never told him why he hurt Jack. Rocky felt bad for Jack. So many days he wished Jack and James were his kids. He would've never hurt Jack. He would've shown Jack what it met to have a father who loves him.

"I'm sorry mom." Jack sobbed harder.

"It's ok baby." Aisha rubbed Jack's back while hugging him.

"I'm so sorry. I love you so much." Jack said through his thick tears.

"I know baby. I love you to." Aisha said running her hands through his dreads comforting him. She felt guilty for not fighting for custody of Jack. If she had, maybe doesn't get abused. No one should ever have to go through what Jack went through. She vowed from that point on to always be there for him. Could Jack overcome the grief he feels towards his father?

To Be Continued !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Next Chapter

_Chapter Twelve Entitled "What A Difference A Year Makes_: _Having overcame a crisis, Jack has returned to playing the sport he loves so much. Will he help lead his team to victory? _


	12. Chapter 12

The Abused

Chapter Twelve

What A Difference A Year Makes

What a difference a year makes. Jack Landors having recovered from his injuries has continued to see Dr. Kemp. Dr. Kemp got Jack to understand that his anger and pain stems from what his father had done to him and he was taking it out on his mother. Jack had to come to terms with what happened to him and learned from his father's mistakes. Jack had also taken Sky's advice and joined him at baseball camp.

Returning to baseball was weird for Jack. He hadn't swung a bat since quitting the team. Though it felt weird, it felt good to return to the game he loves so much. The game that took his mind off being abused. Now that his father was in prison, Jack could focus on his swing. That's exactly what happened. With help from Andy he was able to change his approach at the plate. It paid off. Coach Daniels apologized to Jack saying that he never wanted him to quit the team. Jack apologized as well. He was taking his frustrations out on him as well. Coach Daniels told him not to apologize. That he understood what Jack was going through. Jack spent the rest of the summer at baseball camp practicing getting himself back into playing shape.

Jack returned to school more focused than ever. He didn't have the weight of his father's abuse on his shoulders and could focus on his school work. His relationship with his mother was improving. He had finally forgiven her and the two have gotten closer. He and James spend countless hours together like two brothers should. He's even got James hanging out with his friends. Jack even calls Rocky dad because Rocky in the last few months has shown him what it really means to have a father who cares about him.

Once baseball season began, Jack was ready to have a better season. He brought a whole new set of baseball equipment and threw his old equipment away hoping with new equipment came a new start. When the season began Jack was once again the starting shortstop of the Sea Fish. He wasn't the captain of the team anymore but returned to the team anyway. Jack had his best season yet. He hit 25 homeruns, drove in 89 base runners and stole 27 bases. Aisha, Rocky and James attended all of his games. Rocky even got all of his games on video to make home movies.

Jack along with Andy and David De La Russa became a one, two three combination in their line up making it difficult to navigate through their line up. All three led the team to the playoffs. The Sea Fish quickly knocked off several opponents before heading to the finals. The Sea Fish will face off against their rivals for the championship.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack is sitting on his best getting his equipment ready for tomorrow's championship game. He put his bats in it's carrying case. Then he placed his baseball mitt on top of his desk. For the first time in years he was able to think clearer. There's a knock at his bedroom door.

"Come in." Jack said as Aisha opened the door and entered the room. "Hey ma."

"Hey there." Aisha smiled. "Excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah I guess. Last year I wasn't in the championship game let alone the play offs." Jack said as Aisha sat down on the bed next to him. She smiled at him. Jack smiled back.

"I'm so proud of you." Aisha said rubbing his face. "You've come along way." Jack nods agreeing. "I'm glad you got back into baseball again."

"It was the only thing that kept me going." Jack said.

"Why did you quit?" Aisha asked.

"Because Coach Daniels replaced me as the captain of the team. I was hurt behind that so I quit. I figured they didn't need me. Turns out they didn't."

"What made you return to playing baseball?"

"Sky." Jack said. "He said that no matter who the captain is, I have the skills to play professional baseball. I shouldn't have given up so easily." Jack said looking away. "To tell you the truth, despite quitting the team, I still wanted to compete."

"Well I'm glad you decided to rejoin the team. It's what you love to do so don't give it up."

"I won't." Jack said. "Mom."

"Yes."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For the way I treated you. I should've never blamed you for what dad did to me. It's just that I was in so much pain. I didn't know how to handle it."

"Baby it's ok. I know you were in pain. I understand. I love you so much. I always have and I always will." Aisha said as she and Jack embraced in a hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jack and his teammates got ready to face off against their rivals. The players all got suited up. Coach Daniels watched as Sky, Andy and Jack all got their teammates ready for the last game of the season. Coach Daniels was especially proud of Jack for returning to the team. He knew Jack loved playing baseball and couldn't stay away from the game.

Jack is standing in the dugout getting his glove along with his cap. Sitting in the stands are Boom, Bridge, Syd, Z, Danny, Kendall, Daniel Jr., James, Aisha and Rocky. Aisha smiles proudly watching her son as he and his teammates take the field. The crowd clapped in unison in support of their players. Sky is throwing to the catcher as the infielders tossed the ball around the infield. A routine that is done by all baseball players to warm up.

Here's the Horn Dogs' starting line up: batting first is the shortstop Nick Hanson, batting second is the second baseman Tony Delveccio, batting third is the third baseman Luis Santiago, batting fourth is the catcher George Hill, batting fifth is the right fielder Sam Wilson, batting sixth is the first baseman Darin Hastings, batting seventh is the left fielder Luke Walker, batting eighth is the center fielder Henry Cotch and batting ninth is the pitcher Noah Mitchell.

Here's the Sea Fish starting Line up: Batting first at first basemen Cayden McKay, batting second at second baseman Mark Christy, batting third in left field David De La Russa, batting fourth at shortstop Jack Landors, batting fifth at baseman Andy Abbott, batting sixth in right field Thomas Cane, batting seventh in center field Ted Milton, batting eighth catcher Dennis Larson and batting ninth and pitchng Sky Tate.

The first inning starts with Sky throwing nine pitches to record three strikeouts. In the bottom of the inning, the Sea Fish took a one to nothing lead on Cayden McKay's homerun. Mark Christy, David De La Russa and Jack all struck out swinging.

Sky continued to dominate the Horn Dogs striking out three more in the top second inning. He struck out George Hill, Sam Wilson and Darin Hastings. Andy, Thomas Cane and Ted Milton all grounded out to first base.

In the top of the third inning, Sky gave up the lead. He walked Luke Walker and Henry Cotch. Pitcher Noah Mitchell bunted towards Andy allowing both Luke and Henry to move into scoring position. Nick Hanson walked on five pitches. Tony launched Delveccio launched a homerun deep to center field giving the Horn Dogs a five to one lead. Angered, Sky strikes out George looking and got both Sam and Darin swinging.

With a lead to work with, Noah got Dennis Larson, Sky and Cayden to ground out.

In the fourth, Luke, Henry and Noah all grounded out. The Sea Fish got back in the game. Mark singled past second base and then went to second base on an error by Sam Wilson. David doubles down the left field wall. Scoring on the play was Mark to make the score five to two. Jack makes it five to three on his single. Andy is walked intentionally. Thomas Cane struck out looking. Ted hit into a double play to end the inning.

In the top of the fifth, Nick, Tony and Luis struck out looking. Sky now has nine strike outs. Noah got Dennis, Sky and Cayden to ground out.

Sky pitched four more scoreless innings. Noah pitched three more scoreless innings. Both shut down each other's prospective teammates. It's the top of the ninth inning. Sky is still pitching. He records three more strikeouts and finishes with twelve despite his team being down two runs. The crowd cheers giving Sky a standing ovation. Sky sits in the dug out hoping his team can come back and win the game. Mark comes up to him.

"Don't worry about it dude. We'll get those runs back. I promise." Mark said. Sky nodded. "We'll win this game." Mark continued as he put on his batting gloves and his helmet then grabbed a bat. Following his lead are David De La Russa and Jack.

Sky watched as Noah came back to the mound hoping to pitch his team to their first championship. Mark steps up to the plate and promptly singles up the middle. David walked on four pitches. Two base runners on and no one out. Stepping up to the plate is Jack Landors. If ever there was a time to be a hero, now was that time. Before Jack took a step towards the plate, Andy pulls him back.

"Jack, listen to me. Use your legs to generate power." Andy said to Jack. Jack nodded understanding what Andy met by this. Jack walks up to the plate. Aisha and the others looked on hoping he comes through. Jack takes a deep breath. Noah sighs deeply. First pitch was a ball. Second pitch is called for a strike. The third pitch is another ball. The count is two balls and one strike. Noah's fourth pitch is a ball. Three balls and one strike. Jack dug deep staring straight at Noah's glove hoping for a fast ball. Noah whines and throws the ball. Jack smirked realizing Noah just threw a fast ball. He swings the bat and connects hitting the ball to deep to left field. The ball goes over the wall for a three run homerun. The crowd stood on their feet cheering excitedly as Jack's homerun wins the game and the championship. Andy, Sky and their teammates all cheered running to greet Jack at home plate. Mark and David score ahead of Jack. Jack rounds third base and steps on home base to complete the comeback. The Sea Fish win their fourth championship. Jack's teammates hug him at home plate. Aisha and the others were allowed to greet him.

"I told you it would work." Andy said smiling.

"Thanks man." Jack smiled happily as the two hugged. Sky joined them.

"You guys were awesome." Boom said high fiving Jack, Sky and Andy.

"That was some shot." Bridge said referring to Jack's homerun.

"It's all in the legs." Andy said as they all laughed.

"Congratulations bro." James said smiling.

"Yeah that was a great game. You guys were fantastic." Rocky added.

"Thanks guys." Jack said smiling.

"Awesome pitching Sky." Syd said congratulating her man with a kiss.

"Thank you baby." Sky replied.

"I am so proud you." Aisha said as she and Jack embraced in a hug.

"Thanks mom." Jack said.

"Congratulations baby." Z said as she and Jack embraced in a hug. Then they kissed.

Andy and the others cheered. Coach Daniels had given Jack a hug. He told him he was proud of him. Jack smiled thanking his coach for everything. He knew it was would be their last season together. Jack and the others are going off to college after graduation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To celebrate the team's fourth championship, the principle hosts a party in the auditorium to honor their heroes. The gymnasium was packed with teens. Some are dancing to the music blaring in the back ground. Aisha and Rocky were asked to be chaperones at the party. Coach Daniels gave out the awards. Jack was given the MVP trophy but decided to share this with his teammates. Aisha smiled realizing her son has come along way. She was proud. As a slow song came on, Jack pulled Z into his arms. She stared at him smiling. Jack noticed this.

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just that you're smiling more."

"I've got reasons to smile. I'm going to college next year, my team won our fourth title. I've got you." Jack said as he leaned in to kiss Z.

"You certainly do have reasons to smile. I'm proud of you."

"Why?"

"You didn't give up. You could've given up but you didn't. You've come along way and now you're on your way to college."

"I can't wait to put UCLA baseball uniform." Jack said smiling. He, Sky, Syd, Andy, Bridge and Boom all got accepted to UCLA.

"I can't wait either. How weird is it that we all got accepted to the same college?" Z asked.

"Stranger things have happened." Jack said as they giggled. He looked into Z's eyes finally able to hold her the way he's always envisioned. "I love you Z."

"I love you to Jack." Z responds as they share another passionate kiss. Sky, Syd, Bridge Boom and Andy all looked on smiling. Rocky and Aisha smiled as well as they continued to slow dance themselves.

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!!!!!

_Next Chapter Entitled: Major Leaguer: In this last chapter, A look into Jack's college baseball career and the team that drafts him. A look into his minor league career and his major league debut. _


End file.
